S L Y T H E R I N
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela. [FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]
1. Prólogo

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

* * *

 **[PRÓLOGO]**

Frustrado, James fechou o livro que estivera tentando ler na última hora com força demais. Eram quase duas da madrugada e ele tinha um maldito tema para terminar. Não fazia nem mesmo três semanas desde que as aulas haviam começado e ele já se sentia esgotado e, embora ele estivesse, de fato, atolado de coisas para estudar – levando em consideração que aquele era o seu último ano – e cheio de treinos de quadribol para organizar, sabia que não era por conta daquilo que estava tão cansado.

 _Lily Evans_. Aquele era o motivo de estar estudando àquela hora da noite, praticamente explodindo de frustração, após ter passado o dia inteiro – no qual poderia ter terminado aqueles cinquenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre _Runas_ _Antigas_ com facilidade – limpando a sala de troféus. E, enquanto ele estava ali, mergulhado no desespero de tentar concluir tudo enquanto lutava contra o sono, ela deveria estar dormindo, sentindo-se plena depois de ter passado o dia inteiro o infernizando.

Por alguns instantes, James perguntou-se se os sonhos dela envolviam chamas do inferno e pessoas sendo queimadas, mas imaginou que aquilo era _quase fofinho_ para aquela mente demoníaca.

Como era possível que alguém de aparência tão bonita pudesse ser tão estupidamente maquiavélica? Como era possível que ela, pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez nos últimos anos, pudesse leva-lo àquele nível de loucura? Como era possível que, enquanto ela provavelmente dormia e sonhava em aterrorizar criancinhas ou coisa pior, ele estivesse ali, devaneando com todos os motivos pelos quais a odiava?

Ou, mais precisamente: todos os motivos pelos quais, nas últimas semanas, não parecia ser capaz de parar de pensar nela.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos e respirando fundo, James cerrou os olhos e escorou-se mais contra a poltrona na qual estava sentado, deixando o corpo relaxar levemente embora soubesse que estava cometendo um erro e que, assim que sua mente percebesse que ele não pretendia voltar a estudar, ele cairia no sono. E se arrependeria no dia seguinte, quando teria de ouvir os resmungos da Professora Douglas sobre sua falta de responsabilidade.

E _novamente_ tudo seria culpa daquela _maldita_ Sonserina.

Lily Evans era uma sangue-puro arrogante que parecia amar aliviar seu tédio – aparentemente ilimitado – mandando-o para detenção. Monitora-chefe, certinha e extremamente adorada pelos professores, Lily Evans também era o orgulho de sua casa, _Sonserina_.

E somente aquela última parte deveria ser o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar o mais longe possível dela. Mas o que podia fazer quando tudo em que conseguia pensar nos últimos dias era no grande paradoxo que, de repente, Lily Evans havia se tornado em sua vida?

Sem se dar conta, James acabou adormecendo e, mesmo em seus sonhos, os olhos verdes de Lily Evans pareciam persegui-lo.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá, amores, tudo bem? Pois bem, SLYTHERIN já havia sido postada em minha conta, no dia 16/11/2011 e, desde então, venho desenvolvendo-a. Só que, com o passar dos anos, minha escrita amadureceu, meus pensamentos mudaram, minhas ideias mudaram. E, ao reler esta fanfic, que sem dúvidas é a minha favorita, senti-me triste ao constatar que, principalmente pela minha imaturidade na época, acabei deixando muitas pontas soltas pelo caminho e, devido ao enredo complexo e bastante dramático, não havia forma de concluí-la sem acabar deixando muita coisa passar batida.**

 **Sou uma pessoa muito crítica com a minha escrita e, principalmente por isso, e também por querer que meus leitores tenham sempre o melhor de mim, decidi que o melhor a fazer seria reescrever a história e colocar os pingos nos is.**  
 **Portanto cá estou eu, trazendo essa "releitura" de SLYTHERIN para vocês. Espero que gostem do que estou fazendo na história, pois, finalmente estou contente com o conteúdo e o desenvolvimento do plot/personagens.**  
 **Beijinhos :***

* * *

 **Observações:**

 **• Lily Evans é sonserina e sangue-puro, logo Petunia Evans também é bruxa e sangue-puro;**

 **• Na história, Beauxbatons possui um ano a mais de estudo, portanto o ensino é mais lento. Sendo assim, o sétimo e oitavo ano de Beauxbatons equivaleria ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts;**

 **• Bellatrix Black é 10 meses mais velha que Narcissa. Deste modo, ambas são colegas no mesmo ano em Hogwarts;**

 **• Peter Pettigrew não faz mais parte dos Marotos e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fanfic;**

 **Eventuais mudanças no cânone serão inseridas dentre estas observações ao longo da história.**

 **Comentários serão sempre bem vindos *-***


	2. I - Maldita sonserina

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 ** _Maldita sonserina_** ** _(ou sobre detenções e orgulho ferido)_**

* * *

 **[QUINTA FEIRA – 15 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

James caminhava apressado pelos corredores, irritado. Suas roupas estavam amassadas – assim como seu rosto – e seus cabelos não pareciam estar tendo um bom dia. Para falar a verdade, _ele é que não estava tendo um bom dia._

Quando abrira os olhos, sentindo os raios de sol fortes baterem em seu rosto e uma dor descomunal por toda extensão de sua coluna, James percebera que havia se atrasado.

Mais rápido do que parecia ser possível, inventou algumas coisas nos últimos centímetros de seu pergaminho e correu Torre da Grifinória à fora, sem se importar com o fato de que deveria estar com uma péssima aparência – ou tão péssima quanto alguém como ele, que era maravilhoso, poderia ter.

Infelizmente, apesar de sua insistência e de toda a atuação de _vou-morrer-sem-essa-nota_ , Professora Douglas não pareceu convencida – talvez por conta das roupas amassadas de James ou pelo fato de seus cabelos estarem ainda mais bagunçados que o normal – e não aceitou os cinquenta centímetros de pergaminho que ele havia padecido para finalizar.

Com o humor _nada_ bom, James decidiu, por fim, voltar até a sala comunal onde tomaria um banho, afinal de contas os feitiços de higiene que havia utilizado enquanto corria pelo corredor não eram tão eficientes quanto a água do chuveiro. Depois que fizesse aquilo, pensou, iria procurar por seus amigos para, quem sabe, falar algumas bobagens com eles e tentar se distrair da completa bagunça que fora o início de seu dia.

Entretanto, antes que sequer começasse a fazer o que havia pensado, James acabou deparando-se com algo _interessante_ demais para que ele pudesse ignorar. Havia acabado de entrar em um atalho no corredor do quarto andar quando decidira abrir o Mapa do Maroto e procurar por Sirius e Remus para saber se eles já haviam saído da última aula da manhã, mas, ao fazê-lo, outros dois nomes lhe chamaram atenção: _Severus Snape_ e _Peter Pettigrew_.

Intrigado com o encontro – embora não fosse assim tão difícil encontrar Peter andando com a turma de Snape nos últimos tempos – James pôs-se a caminhar na direção que o mapa estava indicando que os encontraria. Alguns corredores depois, ele parou pouco antes de dobrar, prostrando-se atrás de uma armadura quando ouviu as vozes. Murmurando "malfeito feito" para o mapa, guardou-o em suas vestes, apurando os ouvidos para que pudesse ouvi-los.

—... você não sabe. — Snape dizia e em sua voz James pôde reconhecer um tom de desconforto nada usual.

— Você _não sabe_ , Snape. Eu já falei tudo para vocês, _tudo_. Está mais do que na hora de...

— _Cale a boca, Pettigrew_. — Snape baixou a voz e murmurou algo que James não foi capaz de ouvir. —... têm ouvidos.

— É, tudo bem. Mas você entendeu, Snape. É melhor vocês darem um jeito nisso, _rápido_. — Peter resmungou em resposta, parecendo contrafeito e então James ouviu som de passos se distanciando, indicando que ele deveria ter se afastado.

Imaginando sobre o que eles poderiam estar falando – e sentindo-se mais do que um pouco irritado ao lembrar das palavras de Peter "eu já falei tudo para vocês, _tudo"_ e sabendo exatamente _tudo_ o que aquilo significava – James caminhou até o final do corredor, voltando-se para a esquerda e observando com atenção.

Peter, como ele havia imaginado, não estava mais lá. Contudo, Snape se encontrava parado no meio do corredor, encarando o lugar pelo qual o outro deveria ter sumido até que, parecendo despertar de seu transe ao ouvi-lo se aproximando, voltou-se, surpreso. Ao perceber que era James, entretanto, seus lábios imediatamente crisparam e sua expressão transformou-se em uma máscara de desgosto.

— Ouvindo a conversa alheia, Potter? — Snape praticamente cuspiu as palavras, agindo como sempre agia na presença de James: como se este fosse a coisa mais absurdamente asquerosa que ele tivera o desprazer de ver.

Para James, era recíproco.

— Conversa? Desde quando animais falam? — James bufou, tentando demonstrar descontração, embora tivesse os punhos cerrados. Snape não estava muito diferente: uma de suas mãos segurava o punho da varinha, pronto para o menor sinal de que Potter tentaria algo contra ele.

— Sua mãe deve saber, já que ela te pariu. — Snape retrucou, irritado.

James sentiu-se estremecer diante da menção de sua mãe, mas tentou não se estressar mais do que o necessário – como se fosse possível quando Snape estava envolvido.

— Fico me perguntando o que você está fazendo aqui, neste corredor vazio... — James inclinou a cabeça, sarcástico, encarando-o com uma expressão de forçada confusão. — Você está pretendendo atacar algum nascido trouxa, Snape? Ou só vai torturar mais alguma _lufana?_

— Cale a sua boca, Potter! — A mão de Snape apertou ainda mais a varinha, indicando sua irritação. Os nós dos dedos de James, brancos, deixavam bastante claro que ele também não estava conseguindo manter o controle.

Sorrindo de forma jocosa, James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que eu faria isso? Eu te ofendi? Por acaso disse alguma _mentira_?

— Potter, é melhor você...

— O que está acontecendo? — A voz ressoou pelo corredor, assustando-os e fazendo-os voltarem-se na mesma direção. No canto oposto do corredor, por onde Peter havia desaparecido, Lily Evans os encarava com seus olhos verdes e frios. O distintivo de monitora-chefe parecia brilhar em seu peito, verde e prata, e o seu semblante não era dos mais amigáveis

James precisou segurar um gemido de desgosto ao vê-la, toda a raiva que sentira no dia anterior pela garota – e durante toda aquela manhã também – pareceu reviver dentro dele.

— Lily... — Snape começou a falar, sua expressão mudando automaticamente para uma mais amena.

— Não está havendo nada. — James interrompeu-o e então suspirou, aliviando a pressão dos punhos que estiveram cerrados desde o momento em que havia ouvido a conversa de Snape com Pettigrew, sabendo que, com Evans ali, a interação com o garoto estava totalmente terminada.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo não acreditar na afirmação de James.

— Devo acreditar em _você_? — Ela perguntou em tom de descrédito.

— Bem, seu _amigo_ ainda está inteiro, o que significa que _não_ aconteceu nada. — Ele retrucou e a irritação era visível em sua voz. — Agora, se vocês me dão licença, tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar aqui e confraternizar com... _sonserinos_. — Demorou-se ao pronunciar a última palavra, utilizando a maior quantidade de asco que poderia em seu tom de voz ao e então deu as costas para os dois, voltando pelo corredor por onde havia chegado até ali.

Ele conseguiu ouvir Snape murmurar qualquer coisa sobre "Potter de novo", mas decidiu ignorar, sabendo que acabaria se arrependendo se agisse de forma imprudente, principalmente quando Evans estava por perto.

" _É melhor vocês darem um jeito nisso, rápido"_ , as palavras pareciam reverberar pela mente de James. O que aquilo queria dizer? Ao que Peter estaria se referindo?

 _Peter..._ somente a menção daquele nome fazia com que James tivesse vontade de pular no pescoço de alguém. E pensar que, anos atrás, ele jamais teria imaginado que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Estava tão desnorteado pensando no que havia acabado de ouvir e imaginando o que poderia significar que demorou até perceber que seus passos não eram os únicos que ecoavam pelo corredor vazio.

Ao voltar-se para ver a quem pertenciam, surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com Lily Evans, parecendo muito concentrada em seus pés, caminhando na mesma direção que ele.

James estacou.

— Você não consegue _mesmo_ resistir a mim, Evans. — Como sempre acontecia quando estava com ela, as palavras escaparam de sua boca, fazendo-o sentir-se imediatamente estúpido.

Erguendo os olhos muito lentamente para ele – como se encará-lo não fosse tão interessante quanto seus pés – ela parou de andar e fitou-o, sua expressão imediatamente demonstrando toda a felicidade que ela sentia ao falar com James: nenhuma.

— Potter. — Lily disse seu nome como se fosse uma maldição e, por alguns instantes, James imaginou que era, de fato.

— Evans. — Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e então arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso. — Veio me dar mais alguma detenção? — Indagou, sarcástico.

Ela estreitou os olhos, o que nunca era um bom sinal.

— Sabe o que é realmente impressionante? O quanto você é egocêntrico. Por _Merlin_ , gostaria de saber onde é que cabe tanta certeza de si... — Evans disse e então deu um sorrisinho, irônica. — Ah... nem precisa responder. É, eu sei _sim_. Vai para a sua cabeça e é por isso que está desse tamanho. — E então, aumentando o sorriso em arrogância, voltou a caminhar, cruzando por ele, afastando-se altiva e deixando-o completamente desmoralizado.

Era impressionante o quanto aquelas míseras palavras pareciam afetá-lo como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

— _Maldita Sonserina_! — James resmungou, frustrado e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo a respiração ofegante sem qualquer motivo aparente. Talvez fosse porque seu ego parecia desmedidamente diminuído naquele momento. Ou talvez fosse o efeito de Lily Evans surtindo sobre ele, fazendo-o parecer mais patético do que o normal.

 **James observou-a sumir pelo corredor, seu andar calmo e cheio de uma arrogância nata, que indicava o quanto era segura de si. O quanto era melhor do que todos os meros mortais que viviam à sua volta.**

 **Lily Evans parecia uma força da natureza; alta, com pernas longas e seus cabelos laranja-acobreados como fogo que pareciam irradiar luz própria, fazendo com que, por mais vezes do que seria prudente admitir – se é que era prudente admitir qualquer coisa àquele respeito – James sentisse uma vontade quase incontrolável de passar os dedos por ali e deslizá-los através de seu rosto, sentir sua pele, que era de um branco quase translúcido, e descobrir se era tão sedoso quanto havia imaginado.**

 **E, por Merlin, como havia _imaginado_. Como havia _malditamente_ imaginado.**

Contudo, sua aparência, por mais impressionante que fosse, não se comparava em nada com a extraordinária beleza de seus olhos, que eram de um verde esmeralda único e totalmente petrificador.

E era aquele último contraste que o levava a loucura.

Enquanto seus cabelos longos e ruivos ao sol pareciam brilhar em um tom de dourado ofuscante, seus olhos, tão verdes e intrigantes, transformavam-se em duas adagas verde-prateadas toda vez que ela ficava irritada. Ou apenas quando o encarava. O que era basicamente a mesma coisa.

 _Ah, aquele verde-prateado em seus olhos, que contrastava absurdamente com o dourado de seus cabelos, fazia com que ele se lembrasse a todo momento o que, de fato, ela era: uma sonserina._

Uma maldita sonserina que parecia sempre pronta para tornar a vida dele mais difícil. Ou, bem, era o que parecia a James, que vivia ouvindo sermões da garota. Talvez quem observasse de fora pudesse encarar de uma forma totalmente diferente: ele merecia. Ele que, inadvertidamente, tornava a vida da notável monitora-chefe, Lily Evans, um inferno.

Mas que culpa ele poderia ter se ela parecia se materializar toda a vez que ele estava fazendo algo minimamente ilegal? Haviam centenas de estudantes em Hogwarts, vários dos quais ela poderia muito bem observar mais de perto, mas, aparentemente, ela havia decidido focar apenas nele. E em Sirius, é claro, afinal eles estavam sempre juntos.

Às vezes nem mesmo Remus, que também era monitor, se livrava de sua ira.

James sabia que não deveria dar atenção a ela, que não deveria nem ao menos _pensar nela_. Não era como se eles tivessem muita coisa em comum, exceto o fato de que não se suportavam. Mas, infelizmente, James sempre gostara de desafios.

E era simplesmente muito mais forte do que ele sentir atração por coisas que eram prejudiciais e potencialmente perigosas para ele: se embrenhar na floresta proibida, praticar quadribol e fazer manobras arriscadas, andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts no meio da madrugada, ser melhor amigo de um lobisomem... e Lily Evans – sendo esta última a mais perigosa.

James não sabia dizer quando aquela... _obsessão_ – porque nada daquilo podia ser algo saudável, é _claro que não_ – havia começado.

Evans sempre estivera por perto, embora não fossem da mesma casa e tampouco andassem com as mesmas pessoas. Ela era a garota irritante que sempre sabia todas as respostas na sala de aula, a garota de ouro dos professores. Aquela que intervia toda vez que James e Snape decidiam que se odiavam demais e que precisavam extravasar. A garota que sempre fora capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se envergonhado por algo que havia feito – mesmo que não devesse se envergonhar, afinal de contas. A garota que, com apenas um olhar, conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se mais insignificante que uma ameba.

Quando em seu quinto ano, sabe Merlin o porquê, James perguntara a ela se queria ir à Hogsmeade com ele – o que ele atribuía ao cansaço que os N.O.M.s haviam dado em sua mente, fazendo-o agir de forma _nada_ normal – Lily Evans voltara-se para ele, seus olhos transformando-se imediatamente em dois icebergs que pareciam congelar todos os seus ossos, e dissera em alto e bom som – em frente à várias pessoas que estavam à beira do lago depois da última prova daquele dia – que preferia beijar a Lula Gigante a sair com ele.

A _Lula Gigante_. Quem, por Merlin, poderia preferir um monstro cheio de tentáculos gigantes asquerosos e grudentos a ele, James Potter? Não que ele fosse a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo – coisa da qual sua mãe discordaria e diria que sim, ele era – mas, francamente, ela poderia ter sido um pouco menos... _Evans._

Não que ele estivesse surpreso com a sua resposta, é claro. Afinal, de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, Lily Evans era uma das únicas que parecia ter sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua para retrucar tudo o que ele falava. E ele já havia se orgulhado muito de sua capacidade de ganhar discussões..., _mas não com ela_.

O que o incomodava em tudo aquilo – e que havia continuado incomodando-o pelos anos seguintes àquele convite – era o quanto suas palavras o haviam _afetado_.

Suspirando e sentindo-se extremamente cansado – o que era bastante irônico levando em consideração que não fazia muito tempo desde que havia acordado – James refez seu caminho de volta à Sala Comunal da Grifinória e subiu até seu quarto, atirando-se sobre sua cama e fechando os olhos, mesmo sabendo que, em poucas horas, deveria estar indo para o período duplo de poções e que se acabasse dormindo poderia se atrasar novamente.

* * *

— Prongs. — A voz de Sirius o despertou do que havia sido um sonho muito estranho e _inadequado_ , envolvendo Evans e armários apertados. Assustado, James ergueu-se do meio de seus travesseiros, sentindo-se perdido.

A luz que provinha da janela era muito mais escura do que ele lembrava ser antes de acabar adormecendo. Xingando, percebeu que, pela segunda vez naquele dia, havia se atrasado.

Com o pior humor que jamais havia visto, saiu da cama, caminhando apressadamente até o banheiro, sem se importar em responder o cumprimento amigável de Remus e Frank que adentravam no dormitório logo atrás de Sirius.

Fechando a porta bruscamente, despiu-se e foi para baixo do chuveiro, deixando a água quente descer por suas costas e acalmar um pouco de sua irritação. Terminou de se lavar e então se enrolou numa toalha, bufando ao lembrar que não havia pego uma muda de roupa para trocar e então saiu do banheiro, caminhando até sua cama e pegando algo que pudesse vestir do meio da bagunça que era o seu malão.

Quando, por fim, terminou de se vestir, voltou-se para seus amigos, deparando-se com os três encarando-o como se ele fosse algo muito interessante.

— Que é? — Bufou.

Sirius, que parecia divertido demais com o mau humor do amigo, voltou-se para Remus, sorrindo.

— Eu _disse_.

— Bem, você venceu dessa vez. — Remus murmurou e então, pegando um sicle de dentro do bolso interno das vestes, atirou para Sirius que o guardou, feliz.

— O que foi isso? — James indagou, irritado.

— Os garotos apostaram que o seu mau humor foi ocasionado pela Evans. Como Sirius chegou à conclusão de que foi, não posso dizer. — Frank, que estava deitado em sua cama, já sem o uniforme da escola, disse e então sorriu para James.

— Ele sempre fica parecendo uma velha rabugenta e reclamona quando a Evans briga com ele, Frank. Consigo ver que ela deve ter dado um fora nele há quilômetros de distância. — Sirius disse e então voltou-se para James. — Ela consegue _mesmo_ acabar com você, Prongs.

— Ela não consegue nada. — James retrucou, embora não soubesse exatamente ao que estava se referindo. A verdade era que sempre acabava perdendo a cabeça quando aquela garota estava envolvida.

— O quê? Vai me dizer que não foi ela quem te deixou neste estado? — Sirius voltou a perguntar, interessado _demais_.

— Argh! — James jogou os braços para cima, como em rendição, e então bufou. — Ela parece não ser capaz de me enxergar sem me mandar para detenção! Eu passei o dia inteiro ontem limpando aquela maldita sala de troféus só porque eu petrifiquei um quintanista particularmente irritante da corvinal que...

— Então foi você que mandou o Runcorn para Ala Hospitalar! — Remus disse e então meneou a cabeça, parecendo desapontado. — Ele é um cara legal, James!

— Não, ele não é! Ficou me provocando por causa do jogo contra a Sonserina, dizendo que íamos acabar perdendo porque o Bing não está no time este ano! — James bufou, irritado, lembrando-se da discussão que tivera com o corvinal idiota no dia anterior. — Como se não houvessem outros artilheiros bons para o cargo! E, também, ficou menosprezando a capacidade da Grifinória de vencer sem um batedor _bom_...

— Ele _não disse isso!_ — Sirius, que era um dos batedores do time, protestou.

— Sim, ele disse. — James assentiu, alterado. — Antes que ele começasse a falar sobre a Vance, o que ele estava prestes a fazer, acabei perdendo minha paciência e o petrifiquei para que calasse a boca. — Deu de ombros como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. — Não entendi o porquê de ele ter ido para a Ala Hospitalar, afinal nem foi algo tão grave assim.

— _É claro que não foi_. — Remus rolou os olhos, irônico.

Sirius, que parecia ter aceitado as justificativas de James sobre suas motivações, assentiu.

— Eu teria feito pior. — Disse.

— Qual o problema deles com a Vance? Quero dizer, ela é uma das melhores do time! Tem o maior número de pontos entre os artilheiros! — Frank, que era goleiro do time e _também estava inconformado_ com os comentários de Runcorn, resmungou.

— O problema é que ela é mulher, Frank. E o Chad levou uma surra de pontos no último jogo em que a Corvinal esteve contra a Grifinória no ano passado. Suponho que seu ego deve estar bastante murcho. — Remus comentou e então sorriu para James. — Sabe de uma coisa, Prongs, _foi muito bem feito_.

— Esse é o nosso _Moony_. — Sirius deu palmadinhas em suas costas, orgulhoso.

Sentindo-se muito mais leve do que havia se sentido durante todo o dia, James embrenhou-se numa conversa bastante animada sobre quadribol – que era, sem dúvidas, o seu assunto favorito.

* * *

 **[SEXTA-FEIRA – 16 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

 _"Foram registradas doze mortes de nascidos-trouxa nesta semana, todos com marcas de tortura e com resquícios de magia negra por todo o local onde seus corpos foram encontrados..."_

Lily fechou o jornal, sentindo-se nauseada. Eram seis horas da manhã e a primeira coisa que havia lido tinha sido aquilo. Que tipo de dia alguém poderia ter quando a primeira coisa que se via era a notícia de que nascidos-trouxas haviam sido mortos por magia negra? Principalmente quando, perto demais de onde ela estava, Mulciber e Alecto Carrow pareciam deliciar-se ao lerem as mesmas páginas que ela.

Um dia não muito bom aparentemente.

— Eles são nojentos. — Anne Bulstrode comentou, irritada, ao seguir o olhar de Lily.

— Mas o que mais poderíamos querer de pessoas como eles, não é? — Elphias Doge disse, sempre muito sensato. — Era de se esperar que, tendo os pais que eles têm e agindo do jeito que agem, logo estariam apoiando você-sabe-quem. — Rolou os olhos, mas parou assim que Anne resmungou. — Me desculpe, Anne. Esqueci que a sua família é uma porcaria. — Deu de ombros.

— Você _sempre_ esquece, Elphias. — Ela retrucou, venenosa, mas, por fim, sorriu. — E você tem razão, não é nenhuma novidade que eles achem isso — apontou para o jornal — _legal_. Depois do que fizeram com a Macdonald eu não duvido de mais nada.

Mary Macdonald era uma setimanista da Lufa-Lufa. Ela era nascida-trouxa e, no ano anterior, havia sido atacada por alunos mascarados que alegavam agirem de acordo com as _vontades_ de Lord Voldemort. Desde então, ela usava camisas de manga comprida, independente da estação do ano, pois, em seus braços, as palavras " _sangue ruim"_ haviam sido entalhadas a fogo. Ninguém tinha descoberto quem, de fato, a havia atacado, mas é claro que as desconfianças recaíam principalmente no pessoal da Sonserina. E com razão, afinal Lily – assim como todo o resto da escola – tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que Mulciber estava envolvido em tudo aquilo. Ele e a legião de aspirantes a comensais que o seguiam para todo lado.

Lembrava de quando havia descoberto sobre Mary, do choque que fora. Por mais que fossem de casas diferentes a garota sempre havia sido muito gentil com Lily. Ela era monitora também e, por muitas vezes, haviam partilhado rondas. Lily gostava de Mary e saber que alguém tão legal quanto ela havia passado por algo como aquilo somente por causa de um motivo tão estúpido como o seu sangue era de dar náuseas.

— É, mas eles mancham a reputação da nossa casa, você sabe. — Elisa Barnow, que estava sentada em frente a eles, suspirou, irritada. — É injusto sermos tachados por algo com o qual não compactuamos.

— Mas também não temos muitos bons exemplos, não é? Quero dizer, olhe só: praticamente todos setimanistas e sextanistas estão envolvidos com essas "coisas". — Doge comentou, visivelmente chateado. — Não é de se surpreender que nos vejam como os _badboys_ da coisa toda. O que você acha, Lily? — Ele voltou-se para ela, que não havia se manifestado até então.

Suspirando, Lily deu de ombros.

— Eu acho que o chapéu seletor deveria escolher melhor quem deixa entrar nessa casa.

— Infelizmente nem todos os sonserinos são maravilhosos com a gente. — Elisa concluiu.

— É, mas os grifinórios também não são tão legaizinhos assim, hm? Vocês viram que o Pettigrew tem aparecido junto da Black? E, bem, não _do Sirius Black_. Da Narcissa.

— Já o vi com o Mulciber e o Avery também. — Doge concordou, entusiasmado com a fofoca. — Vocês acham que os outros podem estar nessa? Quero dizer, o Potter, o Black e o Lupin nunca pareceram gostar dessas coisas, mas com o Pettigrew envolvido...

— É totalmente impossível que o Potter esteja envolvido com esses caras. — Lily interrompeu-o, convicta. — Francamente, no dia que ele decidir seguir pelo caminho das Artes das Trevas eu me dou um _crucius_. Ele é fã demais de ser herói para andar com essa gente.

— Bem, _nisso_ preciso concordar. — Anne anuiu e seu olhar pareceu brilhar levemente. Lily rolou os olhos para ela. Sabia que, assim como várias outras meninas, ela tinha uma queda pelo _"rei"_ da Grifinória.

Como se ele precisasse de mais motivos para ter o ego inflado.

— E por falar em James Potter... parece que ele caiu da cama. — Doge indicou a entrada para o Salão Principal, por onde James Potter adentrava e uma expressão de poucos amigos estampada em seu rosto.

Uma pontinha de curiosidade invadiu a mente de Lily, fazendo-a questionar sobre o porquê de ele estar tão _acabado_. Sem falar que, no dia anterior, ele não havia comparecido em nenhuma aula. Será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa?

Ela tentou recapitular a cena entre ele e Snape que havia presenciado no corredor no dia anterior, lembrando das expressões e seu tom de voz, procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse indicar seu estado de espírito naquela manhã.

E então percebeu o que estava fazendo e imediatamente parou, sentindo estúpida. Por Merlin, se Potter estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Muito menos tinha de perder seu tempo preocupando-se em saber o que estava acontecendo com ele!

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, Lily terminou de tomar o suco de abóbora de seu copo, clareando os pensamentos e afastando-os de qualquer lugar perto de James Potter.

Seus companheiros continuavam conversando, alheios à completa falta de atenção de Lily. A verdade era que estavam acostumados. Embora tomassem café, almoçassem e passassem muito do tempo livre juntos, Lily nunca se sentira totalmente próxima àqueles três. Anne, Elisa e Doge eram o que ela tinha mais próximo de amigos..., mas, havia algo nela que fazia com que não conseguisse se sentir totalmente à vontade com eles, apesar de os três terem basicamente a adotado no último ano, trazendo-a para suas conversas e reuniões, fazendo com que ela se sentisse o mais confortável possível junto deles... Lily simplesmente não se sentia parte do grupo.

Talvez porque, até seu quinto ano, Lily tivesse passado grande parte de seu tempo com Snape. Talvez porque ela estivesse ressabiada demais para conseguir confiar em alguém novamente.

Não saberia dizer.

Estava, pela segunda vez durante aquela manhã, tentando redirecionar os pensamentos para longe de coisas desnecessárias, quando, parecendo materializar-se de seus pesadelos, Snape sentou ao seu lado, encarando-a firmemente.

— Lily. — Ele a chamou em um tom de voz baixo. — Posso falar com você?

— E já não está falando? — Ela retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de sua torrada meio comida.

— Eu quis dizer em particular. — Ele deliberadamente ignorou a grosseria dela.

— Sobre o quê?

— Em _particular_. — Ele repetiu, incisivo.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Se quiser falar, fale aqui, Snape. Estou tomando café. — Murmurou, irritada, sentindo a raiva que sempre aparecia quando estava perto dele vir à tona.

Parecendo ter percebido que Lily não iria mudar de decisão, Snape suspirou e então empertigou-se, preparando-se para falar.

— Eu... — Ele começou a dizer, mas seus olhos perpassaram pelos três companheiros de Lily, que o encaravam, curiosos, fazendo-o retesar-se. — Ah, deixa para lá. — E então se ergueu e saiu, lançando um olhar triste em sua direção antes de caminhar lentamente até onde Mulciber e Alecto se encontravam e sentou-se junto deles.

Foi o que bastou para que Lily perdesse a fome.

Sentindo o estômago embrulhar, Lily ergueu-se e murmurou um "preciso fazer uma coisa na biblioteca" antes de se afastar rapidamente em direção à saída, ignorando completamente a expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Snape que havia sido descartado por ela.

Do outro lado do salão, James observava a cena atentamente, perguntando-se o que Snape poderia ter dito que havia deixado Lily Evans tão estranha e irritadiça. Ele havia pensado que somente ele era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela..., mas, aparentemente, sua relação com Snape – que já parecia bastante fraca no ano anterior – estava deteriorando ainda mais.

Tentando ocultar o sorriso, James voltou sua atenção para seus ovos com bacon, sentindo-se muito mais feliz do que no dia anterior.

* * *

— Você faz _ideia_ de quanto barulho uma armadura dessas faz ao cair no chão? — A voz levemente rouca e fria _dela_ preencheu seus ouvidos e ele xingou-se mentalmente ao sentir-se arrepiar pela proximidade.

Estava encoberto com a capa da invisibilidade, contudo deveria ter deixado algo escapar, pois, embora não estivesse nem mesmo respirando para impedir o barulho, Lily Evans estava bem em sua frente e o encarava como se ele não estivesse invisível. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam apesar da escuridão do corredor.

Em um gesto apático, ela esticou a mão e puxou a capa de cima dele, descobrindo-o.

— Deveria tomar mais cuidado com os pés. Você já está grandinho para isso. — Disse para ele, indicando o tecido prateado com a mão livre. — Sabe o que me choca, Potter? É a sua _pretensão_. Você acha que pode de andar por aí de noite, mesmo sabendo do toque de recolher, como se ninguém fosse te encontrar.

— Eu deveria saber que, com você cuidando cada passo que eu dou, não estaria livre. — James bufou, irônico, sentindo-se irritar. Odiava quando ela usava aquele tom professoral com ele, agindo como se James fosse uma criança de seis anos incapaz de compreender qualquer coisa. — Francamente, Evans, você tem uma vida quando não está no meu encalço?

James não saberia dizer o que sua expressão estaria transmitindo: raiva, frustração, desgosto? Talvez os três.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, arrogante e deliberadamente ignorou sua pergunta.

— E esses são outros vinte pontos que a Grifinória perderá por _sua causa_. Que vergonha para os seus fãs. — O tom de voz da garota era cadenciado e o distintivo de monitora-chefe em seu peito parecia brilhar, debochando da falta de sorte dele. — Me acompanhe, Potter.

Frustrado, ele caminhou em silêncio atrás dela, tentando não prestar muita atenção no modo estupidamente fluído como ela caminhava.

Como sempre fazia todas as noites antes de dormir, James murmurava "juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" para o Mapa do Maroto e observava os corredores da escola a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer estranha. Estava cansado, depois de ter passado o dia aturando aulas tediosas, portanto não estava prestando muita atenção no que via até que três nomes se movendo em conjunto fizeram-no despertar.

 _"Regulus Black, Augustus Roockwood e Evan Rosier"_.

Era muita coincidência que três pessoas, as quais ele sabia pertencerem àquela espécie de seita de adoradores de Voldemort, estivessem perambulando pelos corredores àquela hora. Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, James tentou acordar Sirius, mas este estava totalmente inconsciente sob as cobertas. Remus estava fazendo sua ronda da monitoria e Frank, bem, eles não eram _tão amigos_ para aquele tipo de coisa.

Vestindo-se rapidamente, não querendo despertar Amos Diggory e ter de aturar seus sermões babacas, James pegou a capa da invisibilidade do fundo de seu malão e atirou-a por cima de si, saindo da sala comunal sem fazer barulho. Estava conseguindo se esgueirar pelos corredores, caminhando em direção à sala de aula vazia na qual o trio aparentemente estava fazendo uma reunião, quando acabou esbarrando naquela maldita armadura.

E, é claro, com a sorte que tinha, não havia sido Remus quem o encontrara.

Quando ela finalmente parou de caminhar, estavam em frente à uma gárgula que ele sabia ser onde ficava a sala dos monitores. Evans murmurou algo, baixinho demais para que ele pudesse ouvir – embora ele soubesse que a senha era _"amargor"_ , o que era bastante irônico já que Lily Evans era, de fato, muito amarga – e a gárgula girou, deixando uma porta à mostra.

A garota adentrou e deixou a porta aberta para que James passasse.

Lily voltou-se de frente para ele, observando-o enquanto fechava a porta e caminhava até estar à sua frente. Seus olhos verdes pareciam capazes de congelar o inferno tamanha era a frieza que emanavam.

Ela suspirou, parecendo entediada. O que não era nenhuma novidade, afinal ela _sempre parecia_ estar entediada. Por mais de uma vez James havia se perguntado se ela era capaz de fazer qualquer outra expressão facial a não ser aquela.

Não que ousasse perguntar.

— Não irei te mandar para detenção, Potter, porque, sinceramente, elas não adiantam de nada. — Ela disse, enquanto encostava-se à mesa atrás de si, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, seus olhos sem nunca deixarem os de James. — Então, já que os castigos com você nunca parecem funcionar, decidi que, a partir de agora, irei te privar de coisas que _gosta de_ fazer. Assim, quem sabe, alguma coisa entre nessa sua cabeça excessivamente dura. — Os olhos dela faiscaram, emitindo um brilho de diversão maldosa.

— Você _não pode_ me tirar do time de Quadribol! — James apressou-se a dizer, sentindo um aperto no estômago ao ver o olhar maldoso que ela destilava. — Você não tem o direito de...

Ela o interrompeu antes que continuasse, um sorriso enviesado abrindo em seu rosto, deixando-a com a aparência mais cruel – e bonita – do que normalmente era. Remexendo na gaveta da mesa atrás de si, Evans puxou um bloco e uma pena recarregável, a qual baixou sobre o pergaminho e escreveu qualquer coisa que parecia muitíssimo divertida. _Para ela._

— Ah, eu realmente _não posso_ fazer isso, Potter. — Fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. — Sou apenas monitora-chefe..., mas eu posso garantir que você não vá mais à Hogsmeade por algum tempo. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, avaliando-o com os olhos estreitos. — Você está proibido de sair fora da área da escola até o final deste ano, Potter. Se o fizer e eu acabar descobrindo, informarei McGonagall sobre suas aventuras. Eu até posso não ter muito poder sobre você, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela pode te impedir de jogar Quadribol se assim o quiser. E _ela vai querer._

James não era capaz de acreditar em suas palavras.

— Você... eu não posso ir à _Hogsmeade?_ Você não pode fazer isso! — Sua voz subiu uma oitava devido ao nervosismo que sentia. Claro, ele poderia esgueirar-se pelas passagens secretas muito facilmente, mas aquilo significava que não poderia marcar qualquer evento fora da escola sem correr riscos de ser pego. E, levando em conta o nível de maldade de Lily Evans, ele _seria_ pego se o fizesse.

— Posso _sim_. Tanto posso que até já fiz. — Ela sorriu mais um pouco, cruel como sempre. Seus olhos frios pareciam brilhar em diversão e então ela esticou o pergaminho no qual havia acabado de escrever. — Leve isso à Professora McGonagall para que ela saiba que você está impedido de sair. Eu _saberei_ se não o fizer.

— Por que você me odeia tanto? — As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse controla-las. Evans, que ainda tinha o pergaminho estendido em sua direção, arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, como se a pergunta a houvesse intrigado.

— Eu _não te odeio_ , Potter. — Ela disse, sincera. — Não é culpa minha que você decida agir de forma estúpida e imprudente sempre que estou por perto. Faz parte do meu dever, como monitora, dar o exemplo para os outros alunos. Sem falar que, para odiar alguém é preciso se importar com essa pessoa, a princípio de conversa. E eu definitivamente _não me importo_ o suficiente com você para odiá-lo.

E, mais uma vez, James sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, procurando palavras que pudesse expressar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas nada saiu de sua boca exceto um grunhido irritado.

Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Como ela era capaz de, com uma única frase, deixá-lo tão desarmado? Tão _humilhado?_

Sentindo a raiva efervescer dentro de si, James retesou-se, sabendo que estava prestes a fazer algo do qual se arrependeria depois, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Nunca havia sido conhecido pelo controle sobre suas emoções.

Sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, James terminou com o espaço que havia entre eles, baixando seus olhos até que estivesse no nível dos dela. Evans arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse pelo que ele iria fazer a seguir, mas James apenas a encarou por vários segundos, imóvel, sentindo a respiração ficar a cada segundo mais ofegante.

— O quê? Você vai me beijar, Potter? — Seu tom de voz irônico foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse seus últimos resquícios de sanidade.

— _Sim_. — Ele disse e quase não reconheceu a própria voz devido a rouquidão. — Eu vou te beijar, Evans. — E, dizendo aquilo, terminou com os últimos centímetros que os separavam, aproximando seu rosto com o dela, cruzando as respirações, e então, ao perceber que ela não faria nada para impedi-lo – e a parte racional de sua mente realmente esperou que ela o fizesse –, encostou seus lábios aos dela.

O desencadeamento de emoções que somente aquele pequeno toque teve sobre ele quase o pregou no chão. James teria ficado paralisado se não estivesse tão concentrado nos lábios dela sob os próprios. Um calor pulsante espalhou-se por sua corrente sanguínea, esquentando-o e fazendo-o estremecer. A sensação era aterradora, como se precisasse continuar beijando-a para poder sobreviver.

Talvez tivesse sido por conta daquele turbilhão de emoções que o tomara que James demorou para perceber que Lily não o estava correspondendo. Para falar a verdade, ela sequer parecia estar respirando.

Sentindo-se desnorteado com a falta de reação da garota, como se houvesse tomado um choque, ele se afastou rapidamente.

Encarando-a, ofegante, observou que ela continuava lá, intacta sob seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos verdes sem qualquer alteração, ainda gelados e ainda o encarando com aquela expressão de tédio imortal.

James sentiu como se a sala houvesse acabado de sofrer uma queda drástica de temperatura, sentindo um frio surreal perpassar por toda extensão de sua espinha.

— Terminou? — Ela voltou a perguntar, sem demonstrar qualquer coisa através de sua voz, exceto, é claro, o tédio.

Naquele momento, James sentiu-se como o maior parasita do universo. Sem conseguir reunir coerência o suficiente para responde-la, simplesmente ficou ali, parado, encarando-a sem saber como reagir.

— Pegue este pergaminho, Potter e, assim que possível, entregue-o para a McGonagall. — Ela voltou a falar, indicando o pergaminho que ele não fazia ideia de como havia caído no chão.

Assentindo, sentindo-se completamente desmoralizado e querendo sair dali o mais rápido que os restos de seu orgulho permitiam, James abaixou-se para pegar o pergaminho do chão, guardando-o dentro de suas vestes antes de afastar-se em direção à porta.

Antes, porém, que saísse, Evans o chamou. Com muito custo, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem – de raiva ou vergonha, não saberia dizer – James voltou-se para encará-la.

— O que estava fazendo à essa hora nos corredores? — Ela indagou, parecendo muito interessada.

Estreitando os olhos, James grunhiu.

— Talvez devesse parar de perder tempo me infernizando para começar a fazer o seu trabalho direito. — James praticamente cuspiu as palavras. — Imagino que vá encontrar algo do seu interesse na quarta sala de aula à esquerda no corredor do segundo andar. — E, terminando de falar, abriu a porta e saiu em um rompante, sentindo-se irritado demais para se preocupar com o fato de que Evans havia ficado com sua capa da invisibilidade confiscada.

Para se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse o fato de que havia acabado de ser rejeitado por Lily Evans.

 _Aquela maldita sonserina._

* * *

Ao ouvir a porta bater, Lily liberou o suspiro que havia lutado para conter. Seus dedos, os quais haviam se fechado sobre a beira da mesa para tentar controlar os impulsos estúpidos que a açoitaram enquanto Potter a beijara, reclamavam de dor.

Estremecendo, afastou-se da mesa, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes para clarear a mente, lembrando das palavras de Potter sobre a sala no segundo andar e imaginando que, por mais idiota que ele fosse, não deveria estar mentindo.

Antes de sair da sala de monitoria, contudo, ergueu uma mão para tocar os lábios.

— O que você está fazendo, Lily? — Repreendeu-se, irritada pelo rumo que seus pensamentos insistiam em tomar.

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaar! Primeiramente, FELIZ NATAAAAAL! Espero que estejam tendo uma comemoração incrível, que aproveitem bastante e que, acima de tudo, possam curtir essa data junto das pessoas que são importantes para vocês**

 **Assim como eu que, além de ter passado momentos incríveis junto da minha família, vim aqui ficar um tempinho com vocês que me proporcionaram um ano cheio de presentes nesse mundo de fanfics**

 **[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]**

 **— Bellatrix Black é 10 meses mais velha que Narcissa. Deste modo, ambas são colegas no mesmo ano em Hogwarts;**  
 **— Elphias Doge é neto do Elphias Doge que foi colega e amigo de Dumbledore;**  
 **— Anne Bulstrode NÃO é a mãe de Millicent Bulstrode;**

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado, amores! Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, okay?**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***


	3. II - Ruptura

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** **Olá, amores! Tudo bem com vocês?**

 **Como sou dessas pessoas que não sabe se controlar - e vocês provavelmente já perceberam isso - decidi vir logo postar o segundo capítulo da fanfic**

 **Estou muito feliz com o feedback que estou recebendo de vocês, sério! Obrigada por todos os comentários lindos! Vocês têm alegrado meus dias**

 **[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]**

 **— Gwenog Jones (Guga Jones), no canon, nasceu em 1968, mas decidi trazê-la para a história como uma terceiranista, portanto aqui em Sly ela nasceu em 1964;**  
 **— Na fanfic anterior, o nome dos pais de James eram Charlus e Dorea, pois quando escrevi sobre eles, J.K. ainda não havia publicado sobre a família Potter. Ao reescrever, optei por usar os nomes verdadeiros, portanto agora os pais de James em SLY são Fleamont e Euphemia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 _ **Ruptura**_ _(ou sobre frustrações e abraços inusitados)_

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – 17 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

Mais frustrado do que pensava ser possível, James caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores, ofegante. Nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentido daquele jeito por causa de uma garota. Como era possível alguém ser tão _fria?_ Como era possível alguém ser tão... _megera_? Por que, em nome de Merlin, Lily Evans agia daquela forma? Qual era o problema dela, afinal de contas?

Bem, ele não sabia responder.

Lily Evans era como um grande ponto de interrogação na vida de James. Sempre fora, na verdade. Ela era bonita, inteligente e extremamente esforçada. Ia bem em todas as aulas, os professores a idolatravam. Lily Evans brilhava sem qualquer ajuda e James tinha certeza de que, se ela quisesse, poderia ter toda escola aos seus pés.

Só que, aparentemente, ela não queria. Ninguém sabia o que, de fato, _ela queria._ Talvez nem mesmo ela soubesse.

Apesar de seus conhecimentos excepcionais em magia e suas performances maravilhosas em sala de aula – e também fora dela – Evans não parecia gostar de atenção. Ela evitava toda e qualquer tentativa que as pessoas faziam de aproximação. Nem mesmo Snape, que sempre havia sido o melhor amigo dela, que passara a maior parte do tempo junto dela até seu quinto ano, parecia estar mais dentre os agraciados com a sua simpatia. E, levando em consideração às cenas as quais James presenciara nos últimos dias, onde ambos tinham agido como dois estranhos, talvez nem mesmo _amigos_ eles fossem mais.

 _Não que James ficasse chateado por aquilo._

Bulstrode, Doge e Barnow pareciam raras exceções, pois sempre estavam junto dela em suas refeições ou passeios e, apesar de Lily nunca parecer muito amigável com eles, eram as únicas pessoas capazes de manter uma conversa com ela por mais do que alguns segundos sem receberem um olhar congelante em resposta.

 _Não que James a observasse muito para saber tudo aquilo_.

— A quem você está tentando enganar, James? — Murmurou consigo mesmo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se exausto.

— Prongs? — A voz conhecida soou logo atrás dele. James voltou-se para encontrar um Remus Lupin parecendo confuso.

— E, aí, Moony? — Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça e então continuou a caminhar a passos lentos, sendo seguido pelo amigo que o observava atentamente.

— O que está fazendo perambulando pelos corredores à essa hora, James? — Remus indagou, curioso.

— Se está pretendendo me mandar para a detenção, saiba que a Evans já fez isso, portanto nem perca seu tempo. — Bufou, descontando levemente sua irritação no amigo.

Percebendo seu péssimo humor, Remus ficou em silêncio, apenas acompanhando-o pelo caminho, enquanto o estudava atentamente. Fazia muito tempo desde que James começara a agir daquela forma toda vez que Lily Evans estava envolvida: irritável, mal-humorado e carrancudo.

Remus tentava não tocar muito no assunto, principalmente porque suspeitava que James negaria qualquer suposição, mas sabia que, uma hora ou outra, ele teria de falar sobre o que o estava incomodando antes que acabasse explodindo.

E, conhecendo James tão bem quanto o conhecia, _ele iria explodir_.

Suspirando, preparou-se para o que sabia que não seria algo bonito de se ver.

— Você não parece bem. — Disse, após mais alguns metros caminhados em silêncio.

James precisou segurar-se para não acabar soltando um gemido de frustração. Ali estava o motivo para que, quando estava mal e precisava encher a cara para esquecer de suas babaquices, nunca convidava Remus. Ele era observador demais, pegava coisas no ar e sempre tinha um conselho para tudo. Não que seus conselhos fossem ruins, claro que não: _eram ótimos_.

Remus _sempre_ tinha razão. Francamente, era como se, até mesmo quando ele estava errado, o mundo simplesmente desse uma volta louca para que o que ele dizia fizesse sentido. Era uma característica extremamente irritante, principalmente porque, quando James estava se sentindo péssimo, não queria pensar ou se sentir culpado pelas coisas que fizera. E era _exatamente o que acontecia_ quando Remus lhe dava suas lições de moral.

Sirius, por outro lado, era o cara certo para momentos como aquele: não se importava com as consequências, prezava pela diversão e, bem... sentir-se culpado por suas ações era uma coisa que simplesmente não fazia qualquer sentido para ele.

Os dois melhores amigos eram opostos e, talvez por conta daquilo, é que se dessem tão bem. Equilibravam-se entre os três, sempre melhores quando estavam juntos. É claro que houvera uma época em que eles eram quatro. Mas aquela era uma coisa na qual James _não queria_ pensar naquele momento.

Não quando já se sentia mal o suficiente sem lembrar de Pettigrew.

Suspirando, sabendo que não havia como fugir da afirmação de Remus, afinal, ele _era Remus_ e, também porque era noite e eles eram os únicos caminhando por entre os corredores, portanto não havia por onde fugir, respondeu:

— Eu _estou_ mal _._

Ao ouvi-lo, Remus parou de andar, virando-se de frente para James, fazendo-o parar também e então o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e aquele olhar de sabe-tudo permeando seus olhos azuis.

— Que é? — James indagou, esmorecido, sabendo que estava prestes a participar de mais uma " _sessão de conscientização"_ e que, no final, acabaria se sentindo pior do que já estava.

— Você tem andado estranho, Prongs. — Ele disse simplesmente. — Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Está diferente, quieto... não parece mais o mesmo.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

— _Nada_ está acontecendo, Moony. Pelo menos _nada que eu queira_ que aconteça está acontecendo. — Resmungou, querendo mais do que qualquer outra coisa fugir do assunto, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não conseguiria.

— Faz algum tempo que está assim. — Remus continuou falando como se James não tivesse dito nada. — Para falar a verdade, você está assim desde a primeira semana, quando discutiu com a Evans por causa do trabalho de Poções. — Arqueou a sobrancelha para James, a expressão de quem sabia muito bem o que estava falando.

— Hm... — James não soube o que dizer.

— Você gosta dela, James? — Sem restrições, Remus indagou, encarando-o com seriedade.

James ofegou ao ouvi-lo, sentindo-se ultrajado e apenas um _pouquinho_ nervoso diante da pergunta.

— É _claro que não_ , Remus! Você já reparou no modo como tratamos um ao outro? Seria assinar uma sentença de morte pensar em _gostar_ da Evans. — Disse de olhos arregalados, voltando a caminhar, ansioso.

Por Merlin, como ele poderia pensar em algo como aquilo? Tudo bem que, nos últimos tempos, James havia pensado mais do que era absolutamente necessário em Evans, mas aquilo não queria dizer nada além de que ela o infernizava tanto que sua mente não conseguia simplesmente desconectar.

E, é claro, o tempo que passara resmungando sobre ela durante as férias também _não significava nada_. Sem falar que ela _definitivamente_ não era o seu tipo. James gostava de garotas doces e alegres e que _não fossem frias como pedras de gelo_.

— _Não._ Eu não estou nem mesmo perto de me sentir interessado pela Evans. — Fingiu estremecer para dar ênfase em sua frase.

Remus estreitou os olhos.

— E você está totalmente convencido disso? — Insistiu, como se não percebesse firmeza nas palavras de James. E, para falar a verdade, nem mesmo ele percebia.

— _Totalmente_. — Assentiu. — Ela é _sonserina_ , Moony.

— Sua mãe também é. — Remus pontuou, certeiro como sempre. James fez uma careta, lembrando de sua mãe e do fato que constantemente esquecia.

— Ela é uma sonserina legal. Não fazem mais pessoas como ela atualmente, Remus. Você sabe que noventa por cento dos sonserinos são aspirantes a comensais e os outros dez por cento são chatos como a Evans. — James deu de ombros, desconversando.

Rolando os olhos para James, Remus continuou:

— Bem, isso é bom. — Remus disse e suspirou. — Não gostaria de ver a cara de Sirius caso você se interessasse por ela.

James não pôde discordar.

— Realmente. — Assentiu. — Sirius odiaria me ver saindo com uma sonserina. Ele _odeia_ aquela casa.

Remus riu levemente antes de continuar.

— Ah, mas não digo pelo fato de ela ser da Sonserina. — Meneou a cabeça com um sorrisinho nos lábios. — Sonserinos não são tão ruins, James. — James fez uma careta, mas não quis contestar, afinal segundos antes Remus havia usado sua mãe como exemplo. No entanto, como _sempre_ , Moony o entendia bem demais. — Certo. Você não concorda comigo. — Riu e deu de ombros. — Mas, eu tenho certeza de que, se uma sonserina bonita como a Evans desse uma chance para Sirius, ele com certeza não negaria. — Os olhos de James estreitaram-se minimamente com o pensamento, mas ele controlou-se rapidamente, odiando-se por ter aquele tipo de reação. — Sirius apenas odiaria te ver envolvido com uma _amiga_ do Snape.

— Eu também não. — James suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de menear a cabeça. — Mas eu não acho que eles continuem sendo amigos, na verdade.

Parecendo interessado nas palavras de James, Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha em óbvia indagação.

— Eles não têm andado mais juntos. — James explicou. — Sem falar que a Evans parece muito desconfortável toda vez que ele está por perto.

— Deve ser porque ela não aprova a adoração de Snape pelas Artes das Trevas.

— E essa é a única parte sensata de Lily Evans.

— Qual é, James, ela não é tão ruim. — Remus bufou. — Na verdade, Lily é bastante legal. Difícil, verdade, mas muito legal depois que você a conhece um pouco.

— E você presume isso por todas as rondas nas quais ela te disse "oi"? — James retrucou, embora soubesse que a relação de Remus com Evans era muito melhor do que a dele.

— Nós conversamos mais do que isso, James. — Moony rolou os olhos pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. — De qualquer forma, se não é por causa da Evans que você está carrancudo desse jeito, qual é o seu problema?

— Sabe por que eu estava fora da cama, Remus? Vi os nomes de _Regulus, Roockwood_ e _Rosier_ numa sala de aula vazia do segundo andar. Eu estava indo lá para tentar descobrir o que... _merda!_ — James interrompeu-se e deu um tapa na testa, sentindo-se mais estúpido do que pensava ser possível. E, levando em consideração o tanto que se sentia estúpido nos últimos tempos, aquilo era dizer _muito_.

— O que houve, James?

— A Evans! Foi isso que _houve!_ — James bradou, irritado demais para controlar o tom de voz antes de começar a voltar pelo corredor. O quadro de um frei dentuço resmungou qualquer coisa como "cale a boca", mas James o ignorou. — Ela ficou com a minha capa da invisibilidade! Preciso pegá-la. — Disse e começou a dar meia volta no corredor.

— James, para! — Remus segurou-o antes que continuasse a caminhar. — Ela confiscou de você. Se você for até lá agora, quando está tão nervoso, ela provavelmente vai te dar _mais uma detenção_.

— Mas, Moony! Eu _preciso_ da minha capa! Ela não pode simplesmente pegar e confiscar a minha capa!

Remus fez uma careta.

— Na verdade, sim, ela pode.

— Oh, sério? E o que a _rainha de gelo_ não está autorizada a fazer? Pelo que vejo, daqui a pouco ela vai ser nomeada diretora da escola. — James reclamou, sentindo a irritação de minutos atrás retornar, mas parou de caminhar, sua parte racional reagindo, sabendo que estava com a cabeça quente demais e que acabaria fazendo algo imprudente.

— Oh, então _não é por causa da Evans_ que você tem estado tão irritado? — O sarcasmo de Remus fez com que James fechasse a cara. Ele não precisava daquilo.

— Talvez seja um _pouco_ por causa dela! — James jogou os braços para o ar, rendendo-se. — Ela insiste em se meter na minha vida. Insiste em estar em todos os lugares onde eu estou. Ela _nunca me deixa em paz!_ Se eu vou no jardim, Evans está lá. Se eu vou respirar, Evans está lá. Se eu saio durante a madrugada por motivos totalmente _sérios_ , Evans _também está lá!_ Nem mesmo quando estou dormindo ela... — Mas parou de falar ao perceber o que estava dizendo.

Remus tinha um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

— _Cale a boca, Remus Lupin!_ — James adicionou quando o amigo abriu a boca para falar o que ele sabia que seria uma zombaria. — _Cale essa maldita boca!_

— Tudo bem, James. Se acalme. — Remus disse, ameno. — Anda, vamos para a sala comunal. Daqui a pouco alguém vai nos encontrar e, apesar de eu ser monitor-chefe, já passou do meu horário de fazer ronda.

Muito a contragosto, James anuiu e então eles continuaram seu caminho em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória enquanto ele contava a Remus o que mais havia visto no Mapa do Maroto.

* * *

— Merlin, Potter, qual é o seu problema? — McGonagall resmungou, irritada enquanto lia o pergaminho à sua frente. — Só não irei lhe castigar, pois imagino que Evans já tenha feito isso.

— _É_. — James concordou, emburrado.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, a professora encarou-o, curiosa.

— Há algum problema entre vocês dois que eu deva saber, Potter? — Indagou.

— O que...? Não, professora. Está tudo bem entre nós dois. — James pontuou, não muito convincente, mas McGonagall assentiu, aceitando sua resposta.

Estava tudo bem entre eles. Exceto que _não estava._

— Ótimo. Não quero saber de encrenca com a Evans, Potter. Ela é uma das nossas melhores alunas. — Ela suspirou, incrédula. — Vocês deveriam se dar bem, afinal você _também_ é um dos nossos melhores.

— Ela é sonserina. — James reclamou, irritado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Como era possível que tudo voltasse sempre para Evans?

— Isso é óbvio. — McGonagall revirou os olhos para ele, fazendo-o ofegar com o comportamento indulgente. — Pare de implicar com a menina, Potter. Ela já tem problemas o suficiente sem você a enchendo.

— Problemas? — James arqueou uma sobrancelha, imediatamente interessado. McGonagall, parecendo envergonhada por falar demais (o que era algo raro de se ver), fez um gesto de descaso. — Do que a Senhora está falando, professora?

— Nada, Potter. Só deixe a menina em paz. — Suspirou. — Agora suma da minha frente e evite entrar em mais problemas. Não quero ver o capitão do meu time sendo impedido de jogar por causa de detenções antes mesmo da temporada começar.

Entendendo a reprimenda e sabendo que não iria conseguir mais nenhuma informação de McGonagall, James saiu da sala dos professores, afastando-se pelos corredores enquanto pensava... quais problemas a perfeita Lily Evans poderia ter?

Havia atingido noventa e nove por cento em uma prova? Recebera detenção por ser certinha demais? Seus cabelos não eram brilhantes o suficiente? Bufando, reprimiu os pensamentos, percebendo que, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez nos últimos dias, estava pensando nela mais do que o necessário.

Caminhando à esmo pelos corredores, James deparou-se com Emmeline Vance, uma das artilheiras do time da Grifinória, parada próxima a uma janela enquanto observava o horizonte com concentração.

— Hey, Emme! — James chamou-a, caminhando até estar ao lado dela. Desviando o olhar da janela, a garota encarou-o, sorrindo levemente.

— E aí, James. — Cumprimentou-o. — Como vai?

— Bem. — Ele disse, embora soubesse que não era totalmente verdade.

— Ansioso para os testes de hoje? — Ela perguntou, simpática como sempre.

— Um pouco. — James assentiu, lembrando que, durante à tarde daquele dia seriam realizados os testes para as posições que haviam ficado vagas no time após Bing e Hunter terem concluído o sétimo ano. — Estou curioso sobre quem vai se candidatar. Vai ser bom ter sangue novo, afinal faziam dois anos que estávamos com o time fechado.

— É, vai ser bom renovar. Acho que a Jones vai se candidatar ao cargo de batedora. Vi ela treinar, ela é _muito boa_. — Emme comentou enquanto eles começavam a caminhar pelo corredor. James meneou a cabeça, lembrando da garota de cabelos curtos e pele escura do terceiro ano, tentando imaginá-la em campo.

— Diggory vai tentar também. — James complementou, franzindo o cenho enquanto lembrava do garoto com quem não mantinha uma relação muito cordial.

— É. Ele é uma boa opção também. — Emme deu de ombros. — Vai ser difícil de escolher, _capitão_. Mas você vai se sair bem. — Ela piscou para ele, sorrindo antes de se distanciar em direção as escadas onde Nicole Thomas, sua namorada, a esperava. Nick acenou para ele e James retribuiu o cumprimento antes de voltar-se em direção aos jardins.

Caminhando à esmo, sorriu ao encontrar Sirius e Remus sentados à beira do lago, acompanhados de Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene McKinnon.

— James! — Marlene cumprimentou-o, sorridente. — Como vai, capitão?

— Ótimo. — Ele respondeu e então sentou na grama ao lado de onde Sirius estava esticado preguiçosamente. — Fiquei sabendo que a Gwenog Jones vai participar dos testes.

— A terceiranista? Sério? — Sirius indagou, genuinamente surpreso. — Nunca pensei que ela jogasse, mas, levando em consideração a surra que ela deu no Carrow no ano passado ela já tem o meu voto.

— E desde quando você _vota?_ — Marlene interpelou-o. — Que eu saiba o James é que é capitão.

— Marley, deixe de ser estraga prazeres. — Sirius rolou os olhos para a garota, fazendo-a bufar.

— E quanto a você, Marley? Não vai tentar? — James indagou, levemente ansioso. Marlene já havia sido do time principal da Grifinória, mas decidira sair no quinto ano por conta dos N.O.M.s o que, sem dúvidas, fora uma perda enorme para o time inteiro. Ela era uma ótima artilheira.

— Esse ano temos N.I.E.M.s, James. Você sabe que não posso perder tempo com Quadribol. — Disse, mas, ao ver a expressão no rosto do garoto, suspirou. — Mas, se alguém se machucar, você sabe que pode me chamar.

— Ótimo. — James disse, feliz.

— Com essa expressão, já consigo te imaginar chutando alguns jogadores só para ter a Marley de volta, James. — Dorcas comentou, divertida. James corou, pois ela chegara bastante perto de acertar o que ele estava pensando.

— De qualquer forma, que bom que você chegou. Estávamos combinando o primeiro passeio "oficial" em Hogsmeade. — Sirius disse e piscou, sabendo que eles já haviam ido à Hogsmeade uma semana antes dos primeiros dias de aula durante a _Lua Cheia_. — As meninas disseram que a Zonko's renovou o estoque. Estou mesmo precisando de umas bombas de bosta novas...

— Bem, vocês terão de ir sem mim. — James comentou, sentindo-se murchar.

— Por quê? Você não vai? — Remus indagou, confuso.

— Evans me impediu de ir à Hogsmeade até o final do ano. — James murmurou, contrafeito, lembrando do que havia acontecido durante a madrugada.

— Sério? O que você fez, James Potter? — Dorcas perguntou, séria.

— Por que você acha que eu _fiz alguma coisa?_ — Ele retrucou.

A garota rolou os olhos, sarcástica.

— Então você está dizendo que não fez?

James sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Talvez ela tenha me pego fazendo algo _minimamente_ fora das regras da escola. — Deu de ombros em descaso.

— _Minimamente?_ Céus, James, você vai levar àquela garota à loucura. — Dorcas resmungou. — Como se a Evans já não tivesse problemas o suficiente.

Franzindo o cenho com o comentário, James encarou-a com uma expressão mais do que um pouco curiosa.

— Do que está falando? Que problemas que a perfeita Evans poderia ter? — Indagou, fingindo retórica, quando, na verdade, estava _mesmo querendo saber_. Era a segunda pessoa que dizia que Lily Evans possuía problemas naquele dia. James só não conseguia imaginar que tipo de problemas alguém como ela poderia ter.

— Bem, ela não está mais falando com o Snape, está? E, pelo que se sabe, eles eram melhores amigos. Creio que o fato de ele ter se bandeado para os projetos de comensais tenha pesado para ela. — Dorcas meneou a cabeça. — Isso para não falar sobre todas as responsabilidades que ela tem, principalmente agora que ela é monitora-chefe.

— Dorcas, você está apaixonada pela Evans? — Sirius perguntou, inclinando-se na direção da garota. — Porque o modo como você fala dela é tão cheio de adoração que é o que parece.

— Dorcas tem certa obsessão pela Evans. — Marlene revirou os olhos para a amiga. — O hobby dela é tentar descobrir o que cada expressão da Evans significa. Sinceramente, acho perda de tempo porque, para mim, a garota está sempre com cara de tédio.

— _Totalmente_. — James concordou com Marlene e estava prestes a comentar aquele fato quando percebeu o olhar de Remus sobre ele. Sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado, James calou-se.

— Vocês não sabem interpretar. — Dorcas bufou. — Acho ela interessante. Sempre tão séria e imponente...

Sirius fingiu que estava roncando o que fez com que Meadowes se esticasse para bater em seu ombro. Seguido disso, todos começaram a rir enquanto Sirius desviava dos golpes da garota.

O resto da tarde passou sem mais problemas e, quando os testes finalmente acabaram e Gwenog Jones e Benjamin Fenwick estavam escalados, James sorriu para os novos jogadores, congratulando-os pela conquista.

— Este é o nosso ano, pessoal! — Disse, feliz e muito mais leve do que se sentira nos últimos dias. — Esse é o ano da Grifinória!

— Assim como os cinco anos anteriores. — Sirius adicionou, arrogante. Todos bradaram em resposta, contentes demais com as escolhas.

Gwen fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor batedora dentre os aspirantes. Rebatera tantas bolas certeiras que até mesmo Sirius, que não era de se impressionar, havia ficado boquiaberto. Benjamin também tinha sido incrível, fazendo tantos gols quanto era possível fazer. Internamente, James estivera torcendo para que o garoto vencesse a competição contra Diggory e ficou exultante quando ele conseguiu.

Quando, por fim, dispensou todo mundo, após o que Sirius gostava de apelidar de "palestras motivacionais", James decidiu ficar um pouco mais no campo. Queria aproveitar enquanto não escurecia e praticar um pouco. Havia ficado tão focado nos temas e em Lily Evans nas duas últimas semanas que quase tinha esquecido completamente como montava sobre uma vassoura.

Relembrar a sensação fora indescritível. Todos os problemas pareceram desvanecer de sua mente, transformados em nada perto das emoções que transbordavam por ele enquanto fazia manobras no ar.

Somente quando o sol já estava se pondo é que James decidiu desmontar e voltar para o castelo. Não queria dar mais nenhum motivo para que alguém implicasse com ele.

Sorrindo e acenando para Hagrid, o grande guarda-caça que aguava o que James supunha ser uma abóbora gigante, afastou-se do campo, caminhando lentamente através dos jardins, perdido em pensamentos sobre jogadas e estratégias quadribolísticas.

O primeiro jogo da Copa das Casas seria Grifinória contra Sonserina e, infelizmente, James precisava admitir que o time das serpentes naquele ano – pelo pouco que vira durante os testes da sonserina que ele havia utilizado a capa da invisibilidade para observar – estava muito bom. Seria necessária muita prática e treinos para que pudessem oferecer resistência contra eles. E, levando em conta sua disposição para ganhar a Copa naquele ano – seu último ano – James faria o que precisasse para acabar com qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Estava totalmente absorto em técnicas e possibilidades que demorou até perceber que o que estava ouvindo não eram seus pensamentos, mas sim duas pessoas discutindo. E, infelizmente, James reconhecia ambas as vozes.

—... disse que não é da sua conta, Lily! — A voz masculina penetrou em seus devaneios.

— E eu já disse que o que você está fazendo é totalmente nojento e errado! — A voz feminina retrucou, exasperada, fazendo com que James estacasse pouco antes de uma grande árvore próxima ao lago. James reconhecia aquele lugar porque era onde geralmente ele e seus amigos sentavam após aulas exaustivas. E também reconhecia aquela voz, porque ela estivera constante em seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

— Você precisa entender... — O outro, que James reconheceu se tratar de Snape, começou a falar, a irritação transparecendo em sua voz, embora parecesse estranhamente cansado. — O que estou fazendo é para o nosso bem! Para o bem de todos!

Tentando não fazer barulho ao se aproximar, James caminhou lentamente, observando atentamente o chão sob seus pés, sem querer pisar em algo que revelasse sua posição. Quando estava próximo o suficiente da árvore, esticou um pouco a cabeça até conseguir enxerga-los. De sua posição pouco confortável, James reconheceu Snape e Evans, um de frente para o outro, com expressões igualmente furiosas estampadas em suas faces.

James sabia que era errado escutar a conversa alheia, mas não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o que estava acontecendo ali. Sem falar que, se ele continuasse andando, Evans o perceberia e provavelmente lhe daria uma detenção por nada menos do que o fato de que estava respirando.

— Para o _nosso bem?_ O _nosso bem,_ Severus? A quem você está tentando enganar, por Merlin? Como é possível que se envolver com toda essa bosta de Artes das Trevas e ficar babando o ovo de um cara narcisista e xenofóbico como Voldemort pode remotamente significar "nosso bem"? Você não está usando a cabeça, é isso? — Os cabelos de Evans balançavam às suas costas enquanto ela gesticulava furiosamente com as mãos. Ao ouvi-la falar, James sentiu-se paralisar em choque.

Sua voz, que normalmente era cadenciada e fria, estava impregnada de irritação e... _m_ _ais_. Era _emoção_. Não um poço sem fundo de gelo como sempre, mas sim emocionada e frágil. Um tom de voz de alguém que _sentia_. E James jamais havia imaginado que Lily Evans era capaz de utilizar aquele tom, quanto mais _sentir alguma coisa_.

Uma vontade quase irresistível – e totalmente imbecil – se alastrou por James: por alguns instantes ele quis ir até lá e lançar um feitiço em Snape por deixa-la naquele estado. Por fazer com que a voz, que normalmente era fria demais, estivesse transformada naquele desmoronamento de emoções. Entretanto, quase ao mesmo tempo em que aquela vontade surgiu, outra assomou-se logo em seguida: a de sair correndo e se atirar no lago por cogitar uma coisa daquelas.

Que merda ele estava pensando, por Merlin?

— Lily, ouça... não é assim. Você não entende... — Snape tentou argumentar, mas ela o interrompeu, furiosa demais para tentar se controlar.

— Não, Severus, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas merdas novamente! "Oh, Lily, serei poderoso" e "ninguém nunca mais terá coragem de se meter em nosso caminho". — Ela bufou e então riu em zombaria. — Eu cansei, Severus! Cansei! Passei tempo demais tentando te fazer ver as coisas do jeito certo... tempo demais tentando fazer entender... — Meneou a cabeça. — Mas simplesmente _não adianta_. Não é que você não entenda... você _não quer entender_. Está tão cego com todas essas bostas, tão desesperado por poder e atenção que sequer percebe o que está fazendo. — Ela suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, parecendo mais cansada do que James lembrava de tê-la visto antes. — Se prefere pensar que massacrar milhares de pessoas inocentes só porque elas não têm sangue puro é algo bom, _ótimo_! Mas não continuarei te acompanhando, observando enquanto você se deteriora até não mais ser o _Sev_ que conheci anos atrás. — Sua voz, tremida, se elevou algumas oitavas.

Snape encarou-a por alguns instantes, seus cabelos negros e sebosos nem mesmo pareciam se mover contra o vento enquanto os dela refestelavam-se à sua volta, dando-lhe um ar de rebeldia e agressividade. Os olhos de Evans estavam fixos sobre os dele. Amargos.

— Você... vai me dar as costas, Lily? — Snape finalmente indagou, fracamente, o vento trazendo sua voz baixinha até onde James estava. — Vai fazer isso justamente quando eu mais preciso de você?

Evans parecia nem mesmo respirar ao retribuir o seu olhar, cansada.

— Você não percebe, Severus? — Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se sentisse muita dor. James precisou se segurar para não gemer em frustração. — Foi _você_ quem me deu as costas. Você que jogou tudo fora. — Evans encarou-o por mais alguns instantes, séria demais, concentrada demais. E então, quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava em seu tom frio habitual. — Estou cansada de ficar me preocupando mais com você do que comigo.

— Eu estive do seu lado por todos esses anos e agora...

— _Eu_ estive do seu lado também, Severus! E eu já aturei toda essa merda por tempo demais! Já chega!

James pôde ver perfeitamente quando a expressão de Snape mudou. Ele estava ofendido, magoado. Irritado. Era a mesma expressão que Snape tinha toda vez que o encarava.

— Nunca mais — ele disse enquanto se aproximava para encará-la de perto. Evans retesou-se, assim como James, que tentava se controlar para não acabar fazendo alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria futuramente. — Ouse chegar perto de mim. — Snape apontou para ela de forma quase ameaçadora. Um tremor de irritação perpassou pela espinha de James ao vê-lo agir daquela forma. — Você vai se arrepender, Lily... pois, quando eu tiver poder e...

Mas ele não terminou de falar, pois, naquele momento, a mão da garota virou seu rosto deixando a marca de cinco dedos vermelhos ardendo na face pálida de Snape. Era quase possível sentir o calor da raiva dela emanar até onde James estava observando. Ele jamais a havia visto tão furiosa.

— Como ousa...? Como você ousa?! Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou, Snape? _Nunca me interessei por você por causa de poder!_ — Evans disse e, embora sua voz fosse baixa, James poderia jurar que até mesmo se estivesse em seu dormitório naquele momento seria capaz de escutar o desprezo contido nela. Encarando-o, ela então riu em zombaria. — Você _poderoso_ , Snape? — Riu mais um pouco. — O garotinho que usava as blusas da mamãe para poder se vestir e era arrogante demais para admitir? Não passa de um João-ninguém que sonha em ter coisas que não lhe pertencem. — Ela estreitou os olhos, cínica. — Você não é e nunca será melhor do que ninguém, porque esses seus pensamentos de _grandeza_ , se é que é possível chamar isso de grandeza, vão acabar te consumindo antes que você conquiste qualquer coisa!

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre eles.

Snape, que parecia ter perdido a voz em algum lugar onde não conseguia achar, encarou Evans como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo e, sem proferir uma única palavra, deu as costas para a garota, afastando-se à passos largos, fazendo com que suas vestes voassem ao seu redor dando a impressão de que ele era um grande morcego.

James observou-o se afastar, uma vontade quase incontrolável de segui-lo e... fazer _alguma coisa_ parecia corroê-lo. E estava prestes a seguir aquele instinto... até que, ao voltar-se para o local onde Evans estava, demorou até conseguir compreender o que estava vendo.

A garota ainda estava lá, no mesmo lugar, contudo já não mais parecia raivosa e determinada como segundos atrás. Não, _não mais_. De uma forma que James jamais havia sequer imaginado, Lily Evans estava sentada, encolhida no chão enquanto abraçava suas pernas em um balanço fraco. Os soluços reverberavam por suas costas e chegavam até onde ele estava como pequenas adagas.

 _O que, diabos, estava acontecendo com ele?_ _James perguntava-se enquanto sentia seus pés levarem-no até onde ela estava, sem conseguir controla-los ou compreender o que estava fazendo._

Ao chegar ao lado dela, James abaixou-se até sentar ao seu lado, silencioso. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, a única coisa que sabia era que simplesmente _não conseguia parar de fazer_.

A garota sequer pareceu notar que ele estava ali. Ela soluçava e tremia e James batalhava mentalmente, o dilema do que deveria fazer ao vê-la daquela forma abatia-se sobre ele. Ela parecia tão... _vulnerável_. Tão solitária e triste. Tão _não como ela mesma._

Eles ficaram daquele modo pelo que parecia uma eternidade para James – ele sem saber o que fazer e ela sem conseguir se controlar – até que, por fim, ela falou:

— Me abrace. — A voz dela soou abafada por entre seus braços, fazendo com que James duvidasse de que havia, de fato, ouvido certo.

Será que ela o estava confundindo com Snape? Não que eles fossem remotamente parecidos – graças a Merlin que não – mas Lily Evans sempre lhe parecera louca, portanto não seria assim tão improvável...

— Eu... _não sou o Snape_. — Ele disse, sucinto, sem saber exatamente como reagir.

Evans finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele. Estavam inchados e transbordando lágrimas e James tinha certeza de que jamais os havia visto tão escuros. Não era o verde-prateado com o qual estava acostumado. Sequer eram verdes. Eram olhos negros de dor e solidão. E eles lhe pediam em silêncio por algo que, estranhamente, ele parecia ávido para dar.

— Eu sei. — Ela disse simplesmente.

— E, mesmo assim, quer que eu a abrace? — A incerteza era audível na voz de James.

— Apenas... — ela começara a falar, porém outro soluço reverberou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o puxá-la para perto quase de imediato. O impulso de mantê-la próxima era enlouquecedor, portanto James a apertou forte contra seus braços, sentindo-a encaixar-se contra ele como se fosse feita para estar ali. Seus cabelos tinham o cheiro de lírios como os que sua mãe, Euphemia, tinha em casa e seu corpo não era frio como sua voz. Era quente. Absurdamente quente. _Quente demais._

 _Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo haviam ficado daquela forma, somente que, quando ela finalmente se afastou dele e limpou os olhos, o sol havia sumido há um bom tempo._

Os olhos dela já estavam do tom de verde usual, embora não tão brilhantes.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse, sucinta, antes de erguer-se do solo e ajeitar suas roupas.

James sentiu-se totalmente surpreso, tantos pelas ações da garota quanto pelo fato de ela tê-lo agradecido. O que, por Merlin, estava acontecendo?

Imitando-a e erguendo-se da grama, James encarou-a sem saber exatamente como reagir. Ela voltou a encará-lo, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes antes de finalmente suspirar.

— Isso não muda nada entre nós, Potter. — Ela falou, monótona. — Mas, obrigada, _mesmo_. — E então, como se não houvesse acabado de sair de seus braços, afastou-se rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

Demoraram vários segundos até James processar o que, de fato, havia acontecido ali. E, assim que o fez, sentiu a garganta secar enquanto engolia em seco tentando fazer com que o amargor que surgira em sua boca ao ouvir as palavras dela desaparecesse.

Que droga Lily Evans pensava que ele era, afinal? Por que ela precisava agir sempre tão... estupidamente misteriosa? Tão confusa? Por que ela havia pedido conforto só para falar logo em seguida que de nada adiantava? Que aquilo não mudava absolutamente nada entre eles?

Como ele seria capaz de ignorar aquilo quando sabia que tudo em que seria capaz de pensar pelos próximos dias era na forma como ela parecia quente demais, frágil demais? Em como seu cheiro era estupidamente inebriante. Na forma como seu corpo havia se adequado perfeitamente contra o dele. O modo como seus olhos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não o encaravam com desgosto?

James se odiava por cada um daqueles detalhes. Odiava-se por não ser capaz de simplesmente deixar para lá.

Odiava-se por perceber-se inegavelmente atraído por aquela maldita sonserina.

* * *

A passos largos, Snape caminhou em direção à entrada da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, murmurando a senha assim que chegou em frente à porta de pedra e adentrou rapidamente. Algumas pessoas ergueram os olhos ao verem a movimentação, mas assim que perceberam que era ele, voltaram a baixar o olhar.

Por mais que Severus Snape nunca tivesse dado indícios de que era alguém descontrolado, as pessoas evitavam encará-lo por muito tempo, com medo do que ele poderia fazer se os percebesse. Aquele comportamento por parte dos sonserinos era bastante comum, na verdade. Todos sabiam da existência de um grupo que apoiava o Lorde das Trevas. E todos também sabiam que grande parte dos integrantes deste grupo eram sonserinos. Portanto, por mais que alguns concordassem com os ideais mesmo não estando envolvidos ou que não se importassem o suficiente com o que faziam, ninguém queria ter seus integrantes como inimigos. Já haviam ouvido falar do que tinha acontecido com Mary Macdonald, a lufana, e todos os outros ataques contra nascidos-trouxas e traidores do sangue da escola. Não queriam dar motivo para serem os próximos alvos.

Mesmo que até então ninguém da sonserina houvesse sido atacado.

Sentindo-se frustrado, Snape olhou para os lados, irritado com o comportamento dos colegas. Mulciber estava do lado oposto da sala e era um dos únicos que ainda o encaravam com atenção, junto de Bellatrix e Regulus Black.

Caminhando rapidamente, Snape se aproximou dos três, cerrando os punhos para tentar amainar a raiva que sentia pulsar por todo seu corpo. Sabia que não deveria agir por impulso, que acabaria se arrependendo depois, mas não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido entre ele e Lily, somente que, no final de tudo, ela o havia abandonado. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ignorar _aquela dor_.

— Snape. — Mulciber cumprimentou-o quando este prostrou-se à sua frente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Bellatrix indagou, atenta.

— Quero que mandem uma mensagem para _ele_. Quero que digam que eu _aceito_. — Snape disse, sucinto, fazendo com que Mulciber e Bella trocassem um olhar surpreso e, Regulus, que tinha um livro de Transfiguração em mãos, ficasse boquiaberto.

— Você vai ter de avisar o Pettigrew. Ele também quer. — Mulciber falou após alguns instantes de silêncio, os olhos brilhando diante da nova possibilidade.

— Tudo bem. — Snape concordou, embora não gostasse muito da ideia de ter de falar com o grifinório. Por mais que Pettigrew houvesse os ajudado muito ao revelar informações bastante _interessantes_ , por mais que todos os outros parecessem tê-lo em alta estima, Snape não conseguia confiar no garoto. Afinal, apesar de tudo, só conseguia defini-lo pelo que ele era: um traidor.

E o que garantiria que ele não iria traí-los também?

* * *

 **N/A:** **Espero que tenham gostado, amores! Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, okay?**

* * *

 **Obrigada às lindas Nanda Soares, bluebird, donna, lolappaap e sefora d moreira pelos comentários incríveis! Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando da história!**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***


	4. III - Solidão

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** **Olá, amores! Olhem só quem apareceu por aqui de novo, rs  
**

 **Ah, eu estou tão feliz com os feedbacks que estou recebendo na fanfic que simplesmente não consigo me controlar e quero postar logo os capítulos para vocês**

 **Saibam que esses comentários maravilhosos que tenho recebido estão me motivando muitíssimo**

 **[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]**

 **— Lily é sangue-puro, logo sua irmã, Petunia Evans também é bruxa e sangue-puro;**

 **— Como já foi dito antes - mas não custa repetir - Bellatrix Black é 10 meses mais velha que Narcissa. Deste modo, ambas são colegas no mesmo ano em Hogwarts;**

 **Espero que gostem, amores!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 ** _Solidão_** _(ou sobre beijos em corredores vazios e lembranças dolorosas)_

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – 17 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

 _O que você estava pensando, Lily Evans?_ Era o que se perguntava enquanto caminhava rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Sentia o coração bater descompassado, rápido demais dentro do peito, deixando-a ofegante.

Quando finalmente adentrou as portas e cruzou pelo corredor em frente ao Salão Principal, decidiu que o que havia acontecido fora causado por conta de sua fragilidade momentânea. Ela não havia pensado direito. E o fato de ter estado tão desnorteada, tão triste, fora o que a fizera agir daquela maneira tão inesperada com James Potter. Afinal não havia nada que justificasse o fato de que _pedira_ para que ele a abraçasse.

— Droga. — Resmungou sob a respiração, estacando no meio do corredor que a levaria para as masmorras.

 _Não podia ir por ali_ , percebeu e então suspirou, sentindo-se cansada. Se ela fosse para sua Sala Comunal, provavelmente encontraria com Snape e sua trupe de aspirantes a comensais. E tudo o que Lily _não precisava_ naquele momento era encontrar com eles, principalmente depois do que acontecera.

Dando meia volta, decidiu que iria até a cozinha para conseguir alguma coisa para comer antes da janta e, assim, quando todos estivessem no Salão Principal para fazer a refeição, ela poderia finalmente ir para seu dormitório sem que ninguém a incomodasse.

Sentindo-se estremecer, Lily colocou os braços em volta do peito ao passar em frente a uma janela por onde o vento noturno adentrava, frio. Não havia percebido o tanto que a temperatura havia caído enquanto estivera chorando nos braços de Potter.

 _Chorando nos braços de Potter_. _Por culpa de Snape_.

Snape que sempre havia sido seu melhor amigo, desde a infância. Aquele que, dentre tantas pessoas, era o único que parecia conhece-la. _O único que a conhecia_. No passado. Pois, em algum momento no decorrer dos anos, eles haviam se perdido.

Lily sentiu a cabeça como um grande e apertado nó. _Como_ tudo aquilo havia acontecido? _Quando_ acontecera? Qual tinha sido o momento em que finalmente havia desistido de Snape? Por que não conseguia lembrar exatamente de onde toda aquela mágoa viera ou de quando tinha começado?

Fora por causa das brigas constantes entre eles nos últimos dois anos? Ou por conta dos erros dele? Dos erros _dela?_ Fora por causa da voluntariedade de Snape em relação às coisas as quais estavam fadadas a transformá-lo em algo que ela jamais conseguiria aceitar? Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia entender o que o levara a _querer_ se tornar um monstro, a _querer_ continuar por aquele caminho?

Estaria ela sendo fraca por desistir de alguém que estivera ao seu lado por mais da metade de sua vida?

Lily não conseguia encontrar resposta para todas aquelas perguntas. Tudo o que ela sabia era que queria esquecer. Esquecer que aquela briga ocorrera. Esquecer a dor que sentira ao magoá-lo daquela forma. Esquecer o quanto se sentira fraca por chorar ao vê-lo ir embora, mesmo que soubesse que estava fazendo o certo.

 _Apenas esqueça, Lily_ , a parte racional de sua mente insistia em dizer, mas como ela _conseguiria_ fazer aquilo se a cada segundo que passava se pegava mais agoniada que no anterior, imaginando que o perderia para sempre? Que, ao abandoná-lo, ele finalmente deixaria de ser o _Sev_ que conhecera para se tornar o Snape, Comensal da Morte, seguidor de Voldemort. _Um monstro_.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e seus ombros caíram, indicando o cansaço que se abatia sobre ela.

Sabia que, mesmo que sua mente estivesse tentando encontrar porquês e soluções, nada mudaria o que estava _fadado_ a acontecer. Lily havia se recusado a aceitar os fatos por muito tempo, ignorando o que Snape fazia, as pessoas com quem andava... banalizando suas escapadas durante a noite e projetos suspeitos nas orelhas de seus livros.

Ele _já estava perdido_ muito antes de ela desistir. E, _muito antes de ela desistir_ , ela havia _tentado demais_.

Snape fizera a escolha muito tempo atrás, mesmo que ela vivesse lhe dizendo que não deveria, que o que estava fazendo era errado. Ele optara por seguir algo no qual ela jamais conseguiria apoiá-lo. O afastamento entre ambos nos últimos anos era prova suficiente daquilo... e ela retardara aquele momento, de _ruptura_ , o máximo que pudera. Mas, por fim, o cansaço falara mais alto. A dor falara mais alto. A _perda_ falara mais alto. E ela já não mais conseguia fingir que tudo estava bem. Porque não estava.

Sentindo um aperto inexplicável no peito, os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas e somente com muito esforço que ela não as deixou cair. Odiava chorar. Odiava o fato de que, ao deixar-se levar pelo choro, acabava deixando à mostra tudo o que lutava diariamente para esconder. Odiava a fraqueza que ficava exposta a cada maldita lágrima que descia por seu rosto, pois a _fraqueza_ já havia lhe causado danos suficientes por uma vida inteira.

Ao pensar naquilo, lembranças sobrevieram sua mente, importunando-a. Ela fechou os olhos, apoiando-se contra a parede do corredor, sentindo-se estremecer novamente só que daquela vez não era por conta do frio.

"Mamãe, me desculpe, eu..." A pequena garotinha ruiva dissera enquanto lágrimas grossas desciam por seu rosto ao encarar a jarra que havia quebrado por descuido.

A mulher alta e loira baixara os olhos para ela, encarando-a com irritação antes de agitar a varinha e murmurar um feitiço, fazendo com que tudo se recompusesse.

"Você não consegue fazer nada certo? _Nunca_?" Ela perguntara ao abaixar-se para pegar a jarra reparada do chão e, por mais que seu tom de voz fosse baixo, Lily podia ouvir a decepção em cada sílaba pronunciada. "Quando fazemos algo errado nós tentamos consertar. Chorar não melhora nada, só demonstra que você é fraca" prosseguira, rígida como sempre, fazendo com que a criança mordesse os lábios para segurar o soluço que sabia estar por vir. "Você é fraca, Lily?"

"Eu..." Ela havia começado a responder, mas o soluço que ela estivera tentando segurar escapara por seus lábios, fazendo-a calar-se, envergonhada.

"Você _é fraca,_ Lily _?"_ A mulher tornara a perguntar, seus olhos azuis perscrutando-a, frios e reprovadores.

"Não" Lily respondera tentando parecer o mais firme que seus dez anos permitiam, mas sabia que estava mentindo, pois, no momento em que a mãe se afastou, uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

E pensar que, naquela época, quando era apenas uma garotinha cheia de sonhos infantis, jamais teria imaginado que se tornaria quem era. Jamais teria imaginado que as palavras duras de sua mãe continuariam perseguindo-a mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

"Não é justo, Lily" Severus havia comentado quando, ao subir até seu quarto, deparara-se com ela aos prantos, escondida embaixo da cama. Lembrava de sentir suas mãos quentes puxando-a para fora, segurando-a com a confiança de alguém que jamais a magoaria daquele jeito. "Não é _nada justo"_.

"Logo eu vou para Hogwarts, Sev. E então ela vai me amar"

 _Jamais teria imaginado que se enganaria tanto_. Tanto com relação à própria mãe, quanto a Snape.

A dor que as memórias causaram era quase física e a atingia como adagas pontiagudas, fazendo-a gemer em protesto. Quando Lily abriu os olhos, ofegante, sentiu-se perdida ao deparar-se com o corredor frio e cheio de quadros de Hogwarts e não o amadeirado de sua casa, e precisou de alguns instantes até conseguir acalmar a respiração.

— Eu _não sou fraca_. — Murmurou consigo, sentindo-se tola por deixar-se afetar por algo que havia ouvido tanto tempo atrás.

Com muito esforço, desencostou-se da parede, imaginando se havia ficado o que lhe pareceram anos ali ou se não passara sequer um minuto. Afastou a mecha rebelde de cabelo de seu rosto, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas que haviam nos cantos de seus olhos.

O frio parecia atingi-la com mais força, mesmo que já estivesse distante de qualquer janela. Prosseguiu em direção à cozinha, caminhando lentamente. Não havia qualquer lugar para o qual ela _quisesse_ ir que não estivesse cheio de pessoas que ela _não_ _queria_ ver. Entre Elfos Domésticos e a trupe de comensais fajutos, Lily não precisava pensar duas vezes.

— Senhorita Lily, em que Mike pode ajudar, _senhorita_? — Mike, o Elfo Doméstico de quem Lily mais gostava, foi o primeiro a prostrar-se em sua frente quando ela entrou no recinto. Sorrindo diante da felicidade do Elfo ao vê-la, Lily sentiu-se levemente melhor do que segundos atrás e então acenou para os outros que se amontoavam à sua volta.

— Algo para comer seria muito bom, Mike. Estou com fome demais para esperar até a hora do jantar. — Disse-lhe, amigável, sorrindo um pouco mais ao vê-los se refestelarem, felizes demais por ter alguém a quem servir. Ao escutarem-na, alguns Elfos Domésticos bateram palmas de alegria, como se ela tivesse dito exatamente o que queriam ouvir e então a empurraram contra um banquinho próximo à uma das quatro grandes mesas posicionadas exatamente abaixo das do Salão Principal, antes de correrem em direção à panelas e tachos cheios das delícias que estavam preparando para a janta.

Wendy, uma Elfa extremamente falante e que tinha enorme fascinação pelos cabelos de Lily, aproximou-se dela, observando-a com atenção.

— A senhorita Lily parece triste. — Disse e então se retesou, arregalando ainda mais seus grandes olhos. — Não que seja da conta de Wendy, é claro. Wendy foi muito intrometida. Wendy sente muito...

— Está tudo bem, Wendy. — Lily apressou-se a acalmá-la antes que ela começasse a se castigar. — Eu estou mesmo um pouco triste. Mas logo vai passar. — Disse, amenizando o próprio sofrimento. Sabia que demoraria mais do que "logo" até que a dor que sentia no peito passasse, mas ninguém mais precisava saber.

— Aqui, senhorita Lily, nós pegamos comida para você. Mike espera que goste. Mike escolheu as melhores. — O Elfo caminhou até ela, trazendo duas travessas cheias do que Lily sabia ser comida o suficiente para alimentar um time inteiro de quadribol.

— Obrigada, Mike. Obrigada. — Acrescentou, abrangendo a todos os outros Elfos que pareciam prestes a explodir diante do agradecimento.

Percebendo-se faminta ao sentir o perfume maravilhoso de comida quentinha, Lily começou a comer, apreciando cada mordida lentamente, deixando que seus sentidos se concentrassem apenas sobre as texturas e gostos do que estava ingerindo, impedindo-os de vagarem para qualquer lugar mais longe que aquilo.

Quando estava finalmente saciada – o que aconteceu _bastante_ tempo depois – Lily agradeceu e precisou ser bastante definitiva ao dizer que não _precisava de quatro pedaços_ de bolo de chocolate nem mais um copo de suco de abóbora antes de finalmente sair da cozinha com apenas _um_ pedaço de bolo e o estômago estufado.

Mordiscando as beiradas do doce, Lily moveu-se lentamente de volta pelos corredores, sabendo que a escola inteira deveria estar no Salão Principal jantando àquela hora e que, por conta disso, teria mais liberdade de andar sem acabar esbarrando em alguém que ela _não precisava_ ver.

Ou, bem, foi o que pensou até dobrar à sua direita em uma passagem escondida por uma grande cortina, e deparou-se – é _claro que sim_ — com James Potter.

— Hey!

Franzindo o cenho, Lily ergueu os olhos para _vê-lo correndo_ em sua direção, com seus cabelos negros mais bagunçados do que ela jamais imaginou ser possível enquanto guardava o que parecia ser um pedaço de pergaminho amassado dentro das vestes.

— Potter. — Ela cumprimentou-o e tentou parecer indiferente mesmo que suas entranhas se revirassem; se por conta do nervosismo ou pelo excesso de comida, não saberia dizer.

— Você sofre de bipolaridade? — Ele indagou de supetão assim que a alcançou, encarando-a com a expressão curiosa. — Ou você é algum tipo de _siamesa_ , só que uma das gêmeas fica aí dentro do seu cérebro e só aparece quando tem vontade? — Continuou, sem parecer se importar com o fato de que estava falando absurdos.

Lily encarou-o boquiaberta, sem saber se ele estava _mesmo_ perguntando aquilo ou se era apenas uma brincadeira sem graça. Como a expressão no rosto do garoto era a de genuína curiosidade, ela meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Você sempre fala asneiras desse jeito ou é só quando estou por perto, Potter? — Ela perguntou, irônica, antes de voltar a caminhar, terminando de comer o pedaço de bolo que ainda tinha em mãos.

Acompanhando seus passos, Potter respondeu de imediato:

— Não. Normalmente sou assim, mas confesso que piora um pouco quando você está por perto. — Ele respondeu, sincero, pegando-a de surpresa. Tentando disfarçar a expressão, Lily balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Evans. — Insistiu.

Sabendo que ele não iria deixa-la em paz – e também porque havia uma parte dela que queria dar continuidade àquela conversa, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê – terminou de mastigar o bolo e então suspirou antes de parar de andar e voltar-se de frente para ele.

— O que você quer, Potter? — Ela perguntou, séria.

 _Os olhos castanho-esverdeados perscrutaram-na por alguns instantes, parecendo avaliá-la profundamente e então, depois do que pareceram longos minutos nos quais Lily havia prendido a respiração sem nem mesmo perceber, ele sorriu. Mão não era o sorriso maroto habitual de James Potter._

 _Havia algo ali, em seus lábios, que faziam com que o estômago de Lily se apertasse de tal forma que a deixou quase sem ar._

— Não quero _nada_ , Evans. — Ele disse, ainda sorridente, fazendo-a sentir-se levemente atordoada. — E você? O que _você quer?_ — A pergunta dele parecia muito mais séria do que ele deixava transparecer.

Sentindo-se estranhamente pressionada, Lily fechou a cara, forçando-se a não demonstrar a revolta de sentimentos que a acometiam em seu interior.

— Eu _quero_ ir para a minha sala comunal. — Disse-lhe tentando parecer fria e então desviou-se dele, retomando a caminhada que havia sido interrompida.

Parecendo não ter entendido a direta de Lily sobre querer ir para a sala comunal _sozinha_ , Potter voltou a caminhar ao seu lado, silencioso.

Ou, bem, tão silencioso quanto ele podia ser.

Ele começou a cantarolar. E, a princípio, Lily se irritou com aquilo. Não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia ser tão estupidamente irritante, mesmo quando não estava _falando_ alguma coisa. Estava prestes a manda-lo calar a boca quando percebeu que reconhecia a música que ele estava cantarolando.

— Como você conhece essa música? — Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez nos últimos minutos, Lily parou de andar e voltou-se para encará-lo.

Parecendo confuso sobre o questionamento, Potter passou as mãos pelos cabelos, também parando de caminhar. Encarou-a perplexo antes de responde-la.

— Bem, você sabe o que é um rádio? Pois então, eu liguei e...

— _Potter!_ — Ela bufou, sentindo as bochechas corarem diante da idiotice. — Eu _sei_ como funciona um rádio. Só estava perguntando como _você_ conhece _essa_ música porque ela é de uma banda _trouxa_.

Pego de surpresa, foi a vez de Potter parecer incrédulo.

— _Você_ conhece _The Beatles?_ — Indagou, encarando-a de uma maneira que ela não soube ler.

— _Você_ conhece? — O tom de voz de Lily era quase tão descrente quanto o dele.

— Sirius adora essas coisas trouxas... acabei gostando também. — Ele deu de ombros, como se o fato de ter lhe contado algo tão banal – e pessoal – não fosse assim tão chocante. — E você?

— Moro num bairro predominantemente trouxa. Minha vizinha tem gostos musicais _interessantes_. — Lily acabou deixando escapar. Sentindo-se estranhamente desnudada por ter revelado aquilo, percebeu suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais, fazendo-a xingar-se mentalmente pela falta de controle sobre seu corpo que insistia em agir daquela maneira nada convencional em frente a ele.

Mais uma vez Potter a perscrutou como se ele estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez. Como se houvesse algo nos olhos verdes de Lily que somente então ele havia conseguido captar.

Sentindo um constrangimento anormalmente grande e inexplicável, Lily baixou os olhos sem querer dar continuidade àquela troca de olhares estranha, tentando fazer com que sua face esfriasse e sua expressão demonstrasse a indiferença que ela não estava conseguindo sentir.

Quando voltou a fitá-lo – o que pareceu um longo tempo depois – percebeu que o sorriso estranho havia voltado para os lábios dele.

Irritada por não saber o que aquilo significava, Lily estreitou os olhos para o garoto.

— _Que_ _é_? — E sua indagação pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais.

— Merlin, Evans, você precisa aprender a demonstrar alguma emoção antes que acabe congelando desse jeito. — Potter respondeu, descontraído, como se aquela conversa estivesse _mesmo_ o divertindo. Lily preferiu não o responder, apenas rolando os olhos para o garoto indicando o quanto sua afirmação fora estúpida. Parecendo não se importar com o comportamento dela, ele prosseguiu: — Imagine só, Evans: você é uma senhora e tem netos — e então fez uma careta para dar ênfase — e vai sempre estar com essa expressão. As crianças passarão a vida pensando que você as odeia quando, na verdade, seus músculos apenas calcificaram pela falta de uso.

Por alguns segundos, Lily tentou processar o que ele havia dito, tão chocada com a sua idiotice que não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Entretanto, quando tudo fez sentido em sua mente e ela _compreendeu_ , de forma totalmente surpreendente e inesperada, começou a rir.

Não foi algo sobre o qual ela tivesse controle, talvez pelo fato de ser uma das maiores asneiras que ouvira na vida ou, quem sabe, pela expressão extremamente engraçada que tomara conta do rosto de Potter.

Ela sentiu as gargalhadas, fortes, tomarem-na e a deixarem sem fôlego e então percebeu que aquilo era algo que não fazia com tanta frequência quanto deveria. Lily não conseguia lembrar de qual havia sido a última vez em que havia rido tanto por um motivo tão bobo, da última vez em que ela havia se dobrado de rir, sentindo a barriga doer devido ao esforço de tentar controlar a respiração em meio às lágrimas de riso.

— Merlin, Potter! — Ela conseguiu falar, a voz tremula e fraca. — Como você consegue... falar tanta estupidez? — Indagou e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, imaginando que não deveria ter comido aquele último pedaço de bolo, pois se continuasse rindo daquele jeito acabaria colocando tudo para fora.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, estranhando a falta de resposta de Potter, Lily deparou-se com a expressão totalmente pasmada do garoto.

— Que é? — Ela tornou a perguntar, mas ainda tinha algumas lágrimas de riso no canto de seus olhos, portanto não pareceu tão ríspida quanto queria.

Parecendo não encontrar palavras, Potter ficou mais alguns instantes apenas a encarando, até que finalmente disse:

— Você riu.

Foi a vez de Lily encará-lo, pasma.

— Francamente, Potter. Isso é o que qualquer _ser humano_ faz quando alguém fala uma idiotice. — Rolou os olhos para ele, mas não pôde evitar sentir-se levemente constrangida.

— Você... — Ele meneou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Você _me confunde,_ Evans.

— Por quê? — Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta que escapou de seus lábios com muito mais curiosidade do que ela gostaria de transparecer.

— Oras, por quê! Em um momento você está lá, mais fria do que um iceberg e me dando detenções até mesmo quando respiro, dizendo-me que não se importa comigo... e então você está chorando e me pedindo para que eu a abrace... — Seguido das palavras dele, até mesmo as orelhas de Lily coraram, fazendo-a sentir-se quente de vergonha. — E agora você _ri_ , por Merlin, Evans! — Havia algo intenso nos olhos dele, indicando a sua confusão e _algo_ _mais_. Quando ele se aproximou dela, baixando o rosto para encará-la da mesma forma que havia feito na noite anterior, Lily sentiu algo quente remexer em seu interior, uma vontade quase incontrolável de... O quê? — Céus, Evans! Você vai ser a culpada se eu acabar enlouquecendo!

— Potter... — Lily pretendia dar uma resposta inteligente às suas idiotices, mas o tom de voz que escapou de seus lábios a surpreendeu. Sua voz estava rouca e baixa e transparecia algo que ela não sabia identificar. Ele também pareceu ter notado, pois baixou o olhar para os lábios dela, encarando-os firmemente, fazendo-a estremecer e dar um passo em sua direção sem qualquer comando visível.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, por Merlin? Indagava-se, tentando compreender o que eram todas aquelas emoções intensas demais que a atingiam.

Potter – que estava ainda mais perto do que antes – prosseguiu:

— Você acabou de dizer que é um ser humano. — Ele disse lentamente, a rouquidão também presente em sua voz. Lily sentiu o coração acelerar e as bochechas, já quentes, aumentarem a intensidade de calor. — Então, _por favor_ , como qualquer ser humano _com_ _sentimentos_ , _retribua_. — E então, sem que Lily pudesse pensar em qualquer resposta, ele a beijou.

Ele já havia feito aquilo uma vez antes, ela sabia, mas daquela vez Lily não havia estado com as defesas tão baixas como naquele momento. Por poucos segundos ela ficou completamente estática devido ao choque, as reações explodindo por toda a extensão de seu corpo de forma totalmente revolucionária.

Contudo, instantes depois de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, os braços de Lily ergueram-se até os cabelos dele como se estivessem esperando por aquele momento desde sempre. Sentiu os fios sob os dedos, mais macios do que ela teria imaginado, a sensação de quentura em seu estômago aumentando de intensidade, vagando por cada parte de seu corpo, deixando-a ofegante.

E por fim os lábios dela, ávidos, retribuíram o beijo, deixando-o aprofundá-lo, sentindo-o mover-se ainda mais para perto dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho com a intensidade das emoções que a tomavam. Um calor massivo, fervente. Latente. Algo que não conseguia controlar e compreender – assim como o riso de minutos atrás – alastrou-se por ela, instigando-a, fazendo-a apertar-se ainda mais contra ele.

Foi a vez de James gemer, zonzo demais com os sentimentos que se instalavam em seu peito, totalmente entregue àquele momento. Exatamente como ela.

Pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade – ou apenas alguns poucos segundos – eles se beijaram. E então, como se aquela fosse uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele jamais havia feito, Potter se afastou, ofegante.

Abrindo os olhos, colocou-os sobre os dela por alguns segundos, parecendo procurar ali respostas para o que havia acabado de acontecer. E então, sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, deu as costas para ela, saindo pelo corredor e deixando-a sozinha e com o coração acelerado, sem saber exatamente o que, por Merlin, havia acabado de acontecer.

Muito tempo parecia ter passado antes de ela ter qualquer reação que não fosse a de observar o final do corredor por onde James Potter havia sumido. Somente quando começou a ouvir o som de vozes e passos se aproximando – indicando que o jantar deveria estar acabando – é que voltou a caminhar.

— Maldito seja! — Resmungou consigo mesma quando finalmente havia conseguido amenizar a respiração.

Apressando o passo, sabendo que seus planos de evitar a Sala Comunal cheia haviam ido pelo ralo, Lily terminou de descer as escadas que a levariam para as masmorras, sem parecer ser capaz de se concentrar em nada que não fossem seus lábios inchados e as pernas que continuavam trêmulas. Uma irritação infundada se abateu sobre ela, fazendo-a amaldiçoar Potter mais algumas vezes pelos metros que a distanciavam da entrada de sua Sala Comunal.

Não saberia dizer pelo que exatamente – se pela forma com a qual ele parecia mexer com ela nos últimos dias ou se apenas porque ele era um estúpido arrogante – mas somente lembrar do garoto a fazia ter vontade de correr até a Torre da Grifinória – ou onde quer que ele estivesse – e azará-lo pela eternidade.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor ainda vazio, não que naquele momento ela conseguisse se importar com algo tão trivial quanto deparar-se com Snape ou os imbecis com os quais ele adorava partilhar o tempo. Se Snape ousasse se enfiar em seu caminho naquele momento, Lily provavelmente o amaldiçoaria. Estava tão irritada consigo mesma que até mesmo sua voz ao pronunciar a senha, "Merlin", soou ríspida. Como se tentasse descontar a raiva sobre a parede de pedra.

Não que fosse ajudar muito.

Tudo o que ela queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir até esquecer todas as coisas absurdas que haviam ocorrido durante aquele dia. Lily queria poder fechar os olhos e apagar de sua mente todas as sensações que a boca de Potter sobre a dela haviam causado.

E então, como se não bastasse, ele havia ido embora, deixando-a mais confusa do que jamais lembrava de ter estado em toda sua vida. _Não que ela não o merecesse_ , pensou.

Afinal de contas, ainda na noite anterior, havia dito a ele que não se importava o suficiente com ele para sentir qualquer outra coisa a não ser indiferença. E _talvez_ ela tivesse sido um _pouco_ maldosa.

Contudo, apesar de todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes serem bastante irritantes, o que realmente a estava amolando era o tanto de reações impróprias que tivera ao beijá-lo. O sentimento incômodo ao receber sua rápida rejeição, a sensação de seus lábios sobre os dela que parecia nunca passar. O sentido de seu toque sobre ela e a aceleração incessante de seu coração. Coisas que jamais havia vivenciado antes. Coisas que, de forma totalmente assustadora, pareciam arraigarem-se em seu peito.

E aquilo não era _nada_ bom.

Quando finalmente adentrou sua sala comunal, precisou conter um gemido ao encontrar o local cheio. O burburinho de conversas à sua volta parecia deixa-la ainda mais irritada do que já estava e tudo o que ela quis naquele momento era descer as escadas para o seu dormitório e esconder-se entre as cobertas quentinhas e aconchegantes de sua cama. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu.

Elphias, ao vê-la adentrar, acenou para ela, fazendo com que Elisa e Anne erguessem os olhos em sua direção e abrissem sorrisos de boas-vindas antes de chama-la para perto, assim como faziam em todos os finais de tarde. Lily simplesmente _não podia_ ignorá-los. Mesmo que uma parte malvada de sua mente o quisesse.

— Hey. — Ela cumprimentou-os, sorrindo fracamente ao se aproximar.

— Lily! — Anne cumprimentou-a sorrindo. — Estávamos debatendo entre jogar Xadrez ou Snap Explosivo essa noite, o que acha? É sábado e podemos ficar acordados até tarde.

— É, Lily, vai ser legal. — Elphias disse e então suspirou de forma teatral antes de inclinar-se para Lily e dizer em um sussurro audível: — Elas estão insuportáveis hoje, Lily. Por Merlin, fique aqui comigo, você é a única sonserina legal nisso daqui.

— Ei! — Elisa esticou-se para bater no ombro do garoto e então bufou para ele, fingindo irritação. — Você é que é um _idiota_. Poderia ter ido para a Lufa-lufa, você sabe.

— O que seria relativamente melhor do que passar o dia ouvindo vocês reclamarem de tudo. — Ele rolou os olhos e então voltou a olhar para Lily. — _Socorro_.

Sentindo-se levemente culpada, Lily negou com a cabeça.

— Ah... me desculpe, Elph, mas eu tive um _longo_ e exaustivo dia hoje. Os grifinórios parecem estar competindo para ver quem leva mais detenção.

— Até posso imaginar alguns que _realmente_ fariam isso. — Anne disse e havia um brilho em seus olhos que deixavam bastante claro que ela estava pensando na mesma pessoa que Lily.

Sentindo uma pontada de algo não identificado em seu peito, Lily assentiu antes de suspirar.

— Eu _preciso mesmo_ de algumas horas de sono antes de acabar desmaiando por aí. — Disse. — Boa noite, pessoal!

Embora parecesse levemente decepcionado com a recusa, Doge assentiu. Anne e Elisa desejaram um "boa noite, Lily" e então – mantendo os olhos distantes do lado oposto da sala, onde sabia que Snape, Avery e Rosier estavam sentados – Lily se afastou em direção às escadas que a levariam ao dormitório.

Quando finalmente chegou lá, precisou segurar-se para não acabar dando meia volta: Narcissa e Bellatrix estavam sentadas na cama que pertencia a Anne, provavelmente conversando sobre qualquer coisa que envolvesse o fato de que eram pessoas superiores por serem _Black_.

Ao ouvirem-na entrar, ambas ergueram os olhos para encará-la.

Bellatrix a fitou com arrogância, como sempre o fazia. Narcissa por outro lado, cumprimentou-a com um aceno leve de cabeça, o qual Lily retribuiu sem muito entusiasmo. A diferença mais notável entre as irmãs Black – além da aparência, que era bastante destoante – era o fato de que, enquanto Bellatrix parecia adorar depreciar qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho – Lily tendo sido seu alvo por mais vezes do que poderia contar – Narcissa era neutra. Ela tinha aquela aura de arrogância característica dos Black, contudo Lily nunca havia conseguido desprezá-la como fazia com a sua irmã.

A verdade era que o relacionamento entre ela e Narcissa era bastante _cordial_ , apesar de não serem exatamente amigas ou qualquer coisa perto daquilo.

Contendo um suspiro e querendo evitar o sarcasmo de Bellatrix a todo custo, Lily encaminhou-se silenciosamente até sua cama, abaixando-se para buscar algumas mudas de roupa de seu malão perfeitamente organizado enquanto sentia o olhar das garotas queimarem sobre ela. Pelo canto do olho podia ver que a garota tinha aquela expressão de desdém que reservava para toda e qualquer pessoa que não fosse de seu agrado. Lily sabia que Bellatrix estava apenas esperando por um motivo para irritá-la.

Só que Lily não estava nada disposta a qualquer discussão, portanto, ainda sem falar nada, foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta com um pouquinho mais de força que o necessário ao cruzar.

Tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes e o cabelo sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, os pensamentos totalmente perdidos entre beijos e sentimentos estorvantes. Ao terminar, Lily sentiu olhos pesarem de sono. Merlin, ela estava tão _cansada._

Quando finalmente voltou para o dormitório, as irmãs haviam saído – provavelmente querendo conversar em algum outro lugar mais privativo – deixando-a com o dormitório inteiro apenas para ela.

Não que ela estivesse reclamando, é claro. Lily adorava ficar sozinha. Gostava de ter um tempo para si, para pensar.

Ou, bem, era do que tentava se convencer ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos, todos os acontecimentos do dia parecendo preencher sua mente, espocando como fogos mágicos sob suas retinas.

 _Ela havia brigado com Severus._

O único amigo _de verdade_ que tivera pelos últimos anos. A única pessoa com quem havia compartilhado seus piores segredos. Aquele que, enquanto eram crianças, sempre esteve com ela quando as coisas ficavam difíceis demais para que suportasse sozinha.

E, no entanto, lá estava ela, sentindo-se vazia, sabendo que a dor em seu peito era maior do que podia suportar. Só que, daquela vez, não haveria conforto. Não haveria alguém a quem recorrer.

Não teria os braços de Potter ao seu redor, apertando-a contra si e aquecendo-a daquela vez. _Nunca mais_.

Virando-se de lado na cama, ajeitou as cobertas sobre si, sentindo-se tremer e sabendo que não conseguiria se esquentar. Apertou ainda mais os olhos, sabendo que o sono demoraria a vir, apesar do cansaço. Sabendo que, por mais que odiasse, teria de suportar aquilo.

 _Sozinha_. Exatamente como sempre temera estar. Exatamente como _sempre_ havia estado.

* * *

 **[FRANÇA – SÁBADO – 17 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

Petúnia encarava seu reflexo no espelho, triste. As vestes azuis de Beauxbatons pareciam ainda mais bonitas naquele dia.

— Você tem certeza? — _Ele_ perguntou e ela reconheceu o pesar em sua voz.

Sentindo-se estremecer, Petunia fechou os olhos, sabendo que o que diria a seguir partiria o seu coração.

— _Sim_.

* * *

 **N/A: Oie, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Então, espero que estejam gostando da fanfic! Por favor me contem o que estão achando, sim? É ruim ficar no escuro e sem saber o que os leitores estão achando :(**

 **Enfim, vou tentar continuar atualizando rapidinho, okay? Enquanto isso, comentem!**

 **Beijinhos e até breve :***


	5. IV - Quando as muralhas caem

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** Olaaaaaar, amores! Tudo bem com vocês?

Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpa pela demora em vir atualizar a fanfic. Eu tirei férias em janeiro e, por conta disso, decidi atualizar algumas fanfics e finalizar alguns projetos antes de voltar para minha "releitura" de SLYTHERIN.

Felizmente, consegui atingir grande parte das minhas metas, portanto posso prometer que os próximos capítulos dessa fic virão muito mais rápidos, ok?

Bem, estou muito, muito contente com todos os feedbacks que estou recebendo! Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando das modificações e, para os leitores novos, da história

[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]

—- Lily Evans é sonserina e sangue-puro, logo Petunia Evans também é bruxa e sangue-puro;  
—- Na história, Beauxbatons possui um ano a mais de estudo, portanto o ensino é mais lento. Sendo assim, o sétimo e oitavo ano de Beauxbatons equivaleria ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts;  
—- Os Sagrados Vinte e Oito é uma lista das famílias "totalmente" puras que a J.K. publicou sobre no Pottermore;  
—- Moaning Myrtle é, na tradução, Murta Que Geme.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 ** _Quando as muralhas caem_** _(ou sobre conversas inesperadas e fantasmas do passado)_

* * *

 **[SÁBADO – 17 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

James não sabia dizer como chegara até a Torre da Grifinória, pois, a única coisa que havia permeado sua mente por todo o caminho até lá foram os lábios de Evans sob os dele. _Retribuindo_ seus beijos com tanta avidez quanto a dele. Parecendo tão _afetada_ quanto ele.

Tão _confusa_ quanto ele.

Todos os acontecimentos do dia pareciam enuviados em sua cabeça, acumulados uns sobre os outros, toldando seus pensamentos de forma que nada parecia fazer sentido... exceto a sensação do corpo _dela_ contra o seu, a forma como os lábios _dela_ parecia encaixarem-se à perfeição junto aos dele. E, como se não bastasse, antes do beijo, Evans _rira_ e, por Merlin, fora _verdadeiro_. James pôde ver explícito em seus olhos verdes... verdes como nunca haviam sido para ele. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, conseguira lê-los, decifrá-los. E o que vira lá, beirando por sua íris, o surpreendera.

— James! — A voz conhecida o arrancou de seus devaneios e, ao erguer os olhos em direção às poltronas próximas à lareira (levemente surpreso por se encontrar dentro da sala comunal), suspirou ao encontrar Sirius, Remus e Frank acenando para ele, indicando que se aproximasse. Suprimindo um gemido, James se encaminhou até onde eles estavam, sabendo que teria de deixar a vontade de deitar em sua cama e organizar os pensamentos para depois se não quisesse que Remus ficasse com aquela expressão desconfiada pelo resto da semana.

— E aí? — Cumprimentou-os, atirando-se numa das poltronas vazias e deixando-se acomodar contra as almofadas confortáveis.

— Você ficou todo esse tempo no campo? — Remus perguntou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

— Não. Eu caminhei um pouco. Tive algumas ideias táticas pelo caminho... vou colocá-las em prática no próximo treino.

Frank, com os olhos brilhando diante da informação, sorriu para James.

— Jones e Fenwick foram ótimas escolhas, James. A garota rebateu os balaços mais rápido que o Sirius! — Disse, fazendo com que Sirius bufasse.

— Ela é _boa_. — Sirius concordou, mesmo que as palavras parecessem ter um gosto ruim em sua boca. — Mas eu sou _melhor_.

— É _claro_ que é. — Remus rolou os olhos para ele e então atirou algo em direção à James que pegou instintivamente antes de baixar os olhos e deparar-se com uma Cerveja Amanteigada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Vocês foram à Hogsmeade?

Sirius sorriu, maroto.

— Sirius foi. — Remus respondeu e então rolou os olhos. — Você sabe, parece que vai morrer se não ver a Rosmerta pelo menos uma vez na semana.

Rindo, James tomou um gole da bebida, sentindo-a descer quente por sua garganta, parecendo aliviar um pouco do peso que estava sentindo sobre seus ombros.

— Rosmerta sentiu sua falta, James. Estranhou eu ter ido sozinho e perguntou se você tinha se metido em encrencas. — Sirius sorriu, irônico. — Eu respondi que sim.

— Quando você for de novo, diga que mandei lembranças. — James disse e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo o cansaço voltar para ele, a lembrança de que não poderia ir à Hogsmeade até o final do ano azedando o bom humor adquirido ao beber a cerveja amanteigada.

Como era possível que a _mesma_ garota pudesse despertar nele tantos sentimentos controversos?

— Quando _eu_ for de novo? — Sirius, franzindo o cenho, indagou. — Quer dizer que você não está pretendendo ir à Hogsmeade?

— Você sabe que ele não pode, Sirius. — Remus disse.

— Você _não pode_ ir à Hogsmeade? — Frank indagou, voltando-se para James, confuso. — Por quê?

— Evans. — James disse simplesmente, sabendo que aquela era uma ótima explicação e então deu de ombros logo em seguida, sem querer dar muita importância para aquele assunto.

— Cara... — Frank meneou a cabeça e então suspirou. — Bem, levando em conta que foi a Evans que te deu detenção... o que _você_ fez? O que ela disse?

— O de sempre, Frank. — Sirius respondeu e, usando um tom de voz fino, tentou imitar Evans: — "Detenção, Potter" e o James provavelmente disse algo como: "Mas por que, Evans?" e aí ela virou para ele, o distintivo de monitora-chefe brilhando no peito, e disse "Porque você respira, Potter". — Rolou os olhos. — Pode até ter sido uma ou outra palavra diferente, mas a premissa é a mesma.

Bufando para o comportamento de Sirius, James forçou uma risada, percebendo os olhos de Remus sobre ele, atentos para a sua reação. E ele sabia que aquele não era um bom momento para que o amigo investigasse qualquer coisa. Não quando nem mesmo ele fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

James tinha ciência de que seus amigos jamais o deixariam em paz se descobrissem o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Evans. Que ele havia _beijado_ Evans. Não apenas uma, mas _duas vezes_.

Não, eles definitivamente _não precisavam_ saber daquilo.

— Agora serei obrigado a repensar meus planos para o próximo passeio, já que James está com medo demais para fazer qualquer coisa. — Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos, estreitando os olhos para James, deixando bastante claro que o culpava por ter sido pego.

— Sirius, você sabe que eu _não posso_ ter mais tantas detenções. Eu sou o capitão do time e a Evans já deixou bastante claro que se precisar fazer alguma coisa para me tirar, ela vai. — Ele sentiu um gosto amargo ao dizer aquelas palavras, a irritação que sentira pela garota pareceu retornar levemente, embora não com a mesma intensidade. — E é o ano dos N.I.E.M.s. Eu deveria _mesmo_ estar mais preocupado com a minha situação acadêmica.

— Meu Merlin! — Sirius estremeceu teatralmente. — Desde o ano passado isso vem acontecendo... você mudou, James... você finalmente... _se transformou no Remus_. — E colocou uma mão no coração, fingindo-se de sofrido. James rolou os olhos para ele.

— James tem razão. — Foi Frank quem disse. — Não podemos perder o melhor capitão que o time da Grifinória já teve. É o nosso último ano. A Taça precisa ser _nossa_.

— _Exatamente_.

— Bem, não posso discordar. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Quero poder esfregar a taça na cara do McLaggen. — Disse, estreitando os olhos ao pensar no artilheiro da corvinal. — Ele teve a ousadia de me dizer depois de você escalar a Gwen e o Fenwick que, para ele, a Grifinória nunca teve um time mais fraco.

— E Sirius deu um soco nele. — Frank adicionou, divertindo-se ao relembrar a cena. Também não havia gostado nada do comportamento do corvinal.

— É. O que nos leva novamente à Evans. — Sirius disse e então bufou.

— O que tem ela? — James sentiu o estômago apertar tão somente a menção do nome dela pairou em seus ouvidos. E xingou-se mentalmente por conta aquilo.

— Bem, ela estava passando por perto na hora. — Sirius deu de ombros, desinteressado. — E, por conta disso, tenho uma detenção amanhã, em pleno Domingo.

— E ela não parecia estar num bom dia. — Frank concordou. — Snape estava atrás dela, também com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— E ele _tem alguma outra_ cara? — Sirius bufou. — Ninguém com um nariz e um cabelo daqueles _têm amigos_. Até mesmo a Evans parece ter percebido isso, já que, segundos depois de ela me dar uma detenção, começou a discutir com o Snape. "Será que você pode parar de me seguir como se fosse um _pelúcio_ atrás de ouro? Não está vendo que é irritante, Snape?" — Ele voltou a imitá-la. Daquela vez, James não se importou com o fato de tudo parecer retornar para o assunto Evans. A verdade era que as palavras de Sirius sobre o que deveria ser o início do confronto que havia presenciado tinham atiçado sua curiosidade. — Suponho que Dorcas estava certa sobre o afastamento dos dois. Na verdade, desde o ano passado eles não têm andado muito juntos. — O garoto deu de ombros e rolou os olhos. — Já estava na hora da Evans começar a usar o cérebro.

— Ela é uma das melhores alunas, Sirius. Ela _já usa_ o cérebro. — Remus disse.

— Bem, nós também somos, Remus. — Sirius bufou. — Mas sempre soubemos que o Snape não prestava. — Bateu em sua testa para dar ênfase.

— Falando em Snape... — Frank, que estivera se divertindo com as divagações dos garotos, lembrou de algo que queria falar há algum tempo, contudo havia esquecido. — Hoje, quando eu estava voltando do meu encontro com a Alice, o vi conversando com o Pettigrew. Como vocês eram amigos do Peter, pensei que deveria contar e, bem... não sei, mas achei meio esquisito.

— _De novo?_ — James franziu o cenho, surpreso. Ergueu os olhos para Remus e Sirius, trocando um olhar cheio de subentendidos.

— É... — Sirius estreitou os olhos e estava prestes a comentar alguma coisa quando Emme Vance passou junto de Nicole, sua namorada, perto de onde estavam.

A garota acenou para eles e fez o sinal de positivo para James. Ele sabia que ela o estava parabenizando pelas escolhas para o time. James sorriu em resposta, feliz com o cumprimento.

Rindo, Remus deu um tapinha de consolação nas costas de Sirius que tinha fechado a cara.

— É, Sirius, parece que namorar com você fez a Emme desistir dos homens. — Meneou a cabeça em falsa tristeza, fazendo com que James e Frank caíssem na gargalhada.

— Cale a boca. — Sirius bufou e deu um soco fraco no ombro de Remus, fazendo-os rir ainda mais.

Após vários minutos, onde Sirius desferia xingamentos para eles enquanto choravam de rir, Frank ergueu-se de sua poltrona, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida.

— Bem, pessoal, eu não sei vocês, mas estou morto. — Bocejou. — Boa noite. — E então se afastou em direção aos dormitórios.

Somente quando os passos de Frank não eram mais audíveis provindos da escada é que James voltou-se para os amigos, o riso de segundos atrás completamente esquecido diante dos novos pensamentos que pairavam em sua mente. Lançando um olhar rápido para a sala comunal, não _o_ encontrou.

— Já é a segunda vez que eles têm esses encontros essa semana. Snape e Pettigrew, quero dizer. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se irritado. — Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas para mim isso cheira terrivelmente mal.

— E nada tem a ver com a falta de banho do Snape. — Sirius concordou e então aprumou-se, encarando-os com a expressão muito mais séria. — Eles estão muito quietos, não acham? Quero dizer, ano passado, essa época, estávamos cheios de panfletos ameaçando nascidos-trouxas e todas essas coisas.

James concordou, lembrando de todas as manhãs no início do ano letivo anterior, quando saía para os corredores e deparava-se com centenas de folhetos contendo mensagens de cunho xenofóbico contra os nascidos-trouxas e do pavor que se abateu sobre a escola.

— Mas eles têm se encontrado bastante. — Remus adicionou. — Pelo que o James e o Frank falaram, eles estão tendo mais reuniões do que no ano passado. É de se pensar que estão tramando algo grande.

— Se é assim, precisamos descobrir. _Logo_. — James disse, firme. — Antes que eles comecem os ataques.

— É _esse_ o James que eu gosto. — Sirius brincou, o brilho de animação espocando em seus olhos.

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 18 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

Quando Lily acordou, seu pescoço parecia gritar em protesto pela noite mal dormida.

Não conseguia recordar o que havia sonhado, contudo sabia que não tinha sido um sonho bom. Lembrava-se de borrões de fumaça negra, choros, óculos e corações quebrados. O aperto em seu peito, apesar de ter despertado há vários minutos, continuava e ela não conseguia abrir os olhos devido à claridade esverdeada que cruzava por uma brecha na cortina que, por descuido, havia deixado entreaberta.

Resmungando como uma velha senhora, finalmente ergueu-se da cama – sentindo cada osso em seu corpo protestar – e então empurrou as cortinas para longe, fixando o olhar sobre a janela. A vista não estava bonita aquele dia: assim como todas as janelas da sala comunal da Sonserina, aquela também dava para o lago, contudo havia algumas algas acumuladas contra o vidro, não deixando muito para ser visto.

Após algum tempo, Lily franziu o cenho, estranhando a falta de movimento à sua volta. Afastando o olhar da janela, deparou-se com as cinco camas de suas colegas de quarto totalmente vazias.

Gemendo, Lily soube o que aquilo significava: havia dormido demais. Erguendo os olhos para o relógio que havia em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, Lily xingou ao perceber que já era hora do almoço.

Impaciente, puxou uma roupa qualquer de dentro de seu malão, encaminhando-se rapidamente para o banheiro. Tomou banho gelado na tentativa de fazer o sono sumir – o que ajudou um pouco, embora continuasse bocejando bastante – e, assim que terminou de se vestir e tentar fazer alguma coisa com os cabelos, que simplesmente não pareciam capazes de ficarem no lugar, correu escadas acima para a sala comunal.

Ainda apressada, afastou-se em direção à saída, correndo pelos corredores de pedra, o estômago rosnando como um trasgo devido à fome, devaneando com as delicias que estaria comendo em alguns minutos.

Contudo, ao chegar perto do Salão Principal, Lily estacou, sentindo um nervosismo inexplicável se alastrar por toda sua corrente sanguínea. Ofegante, xingou-se pela reação, sentindo-se tola. Que diabos era aquilo, afinal? Estava com medo? Com receio? _Envergonhada?_

Talvez os três?

Céus, não era como se Potter fosse pular no pescoço dela ou qualquer coisa do tipo, certo? Então por que estava tão absurdamente nervosa somente ao pensar em vê-lo novamente?

— Ah, mas pelo amor de Merlin. — Resmungou, ignorando o fato de que estava repreendendo a própria mente. Algumas primeiranistas lufanas que passavam por perto a encararam esquisito, mas Lily sequer lhes prestou atenção.

Respirando fundo – e sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota da face da Terra – Lily se forcou a adentrar o Salão Principal, sentindo um aperto indescritível no estômago ao fazê-lo.

Suas preocupações com relação à James Potter, entretanto, foram varridas de sua mente tão logo colocou os pés na sala. Ao erguer os olhos em direção à mesa dos professores, deparou-se com uma cena totalmente chocante: Minerva McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore encontravam-se parados em frente à mesa dos professores e, ao lado deles, o banquinho de seleção junto do Chapéu Seletor se encontrava.

Não que fosse incomum alunos serem transferidos para Hogwarts – claro que não. No ano anterior, Hogwarts tivera aderência de mais de dez alunos de escolas variadas da Europa após o início do ano letivo. O fato de que Dumbledore era diretor – o bruxo que Voldemort mais temia – pesava bastante na hora dos pais pensarem na segurança dos filhos. O que era incomum – e totalmente inesperado para dizer o mínimo – era quem estava _ali_ , junto deles.

Todos os olhares do salão, que estava lotado, estavam sobre _ela_.

Seus cabelos loiros caíam como ondas até o meio de suas costas; os olhos azuis brilhavam em seu rosto, refletindo as nuvens do teto encantado. Sua pele pálida parecia feita de porcelana e suas bochechas levemente coradas faziam-na parecer uma boneca. Ela vestia o uniforme da escola, ainda sem qualquer brasão de alguma das casas, exatamente como os calouros.

Como se ela fosse uma caloura. Como se estivesse prestes a fazer o teste. _Como se estivesse prestes a entrar para Hogwarts_.

Vê-la ali, tão absurdamente linda como sempre, depois de tanto tempo, depois de todas as coisas pelas quais havia passado... após anos lutando para ter um pouco de paz, para ter o _seu_ lugar... era como ver seu mundo ruir diante de seus olhos e não poder fazer _nada_ sobre aquilo.

Lily sentiu-se ofegar, horrorizada. A vontade que tinha era a de se beliscar para ter certeza de que aquilo não era apenas outro pesadelo... mas sabia que não, oh não. Havia aprendido há muito tempo que pesadelos _podiam virar realidade_. E que não era possível fugir deles por muito tempo.

Fora ilusão de sua parte imaginar que conseguiria.

 _Que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?_ Se perguntava. _Por que ela não estava na França?_ Continuava. Mas não possuía respostas para nenhum daqueles questionamentos.

Dumbledore adiantou-se, sorrindo para o salão.

— Boa tarde! Estávamos esperando vocês terminarem de encher a barriga antes de irmos para as novidades. — Sorriu mais um pouco enquanto os murmúrios no Salão pareciam se proliferar com a velocidade de um fogo de rastilho. — Hoje é um dia diferente: estamos recebendo uma aluna nova, transferida da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. — Os murmúrios aumentaram. — Deem as boas-vindas à Petunia Evans! — E então bateu palmas, sendo acompanhado imediatamente por todos no salão.

Ou bem, quase todos.

As mãos de Lily, suadas, pareceram esfriar e seus dedos azularam devido ao frio repentino que não provinha de qualquer outro lugar além de dentro dela. Estremecendo, sentiu um calafrio perpassar por sua coluna ao ter os olhos azuis _dela_ de encontro aos seus. Os lábios dela abriram levemente em um sorriso de reconhecimento.

Lily sabia que a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, a _renomada_ escola de magia da Europa, localizada em algum lugar da França, possuía um sistema de ensino mais longo que Hogwarts, assim como Durmnstrang. Lá eles "presavam a educação em todas suas fases", ou seja, tratavam de cada assunto em todos os seus aspectos da forma mais demorada possível. O que era uma bobagem, na verdade, apenas para arrecadar dinheiro dos bruxos por um ano a mais. De qualquer forma, sendo o ensino de lá mais lento que o de Hogwarts, aquilo significava que _ela_ seria sua colega no sétimo ano.

Petunia. Sua _irmã_.

Sem saber o que pensar ou como agir, Lily ficou parada, estática, ainda na entrada do Salão.

Era irônico até, para dizer o mínimo, pensar na sorte que era o salão estar ovacionando a nova aluna e, com isso, ninguém prestava atenção nela e em seu comportamento nada convencional e descontrolado. Lily conseguia ouvir os sussurros ao seu redor, contudo não os compreendia. Seus ouvidos pareciam estar cheios de água e, seus olhos, completamente congelados sobre a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Uma parte de si queria correr para o mais longe possível dali, mas suas pernas não respondiam aos seus comandos. E, por conta disso, ficou ali, observando enquanto Petunia sorria para todos de forma convincente. Seus cabelos loiros ondulavam à sua volta como fios de ouro enquanto, seguindo as ordens de McGonagall, ela sentava no banquinho pequeno demais para o seu tamanho.

Lily não conseguia compreender o que a Professora estava falando, mas também não era como se fizesse alguma diferença.

Que tipo de pessoa ela havia se tornado se somente a visão da própria irmã lhe causava calafrios de terror? Se a sensação de a ter tão perto lhe causava repulsa? Se, de todas as coisas que mais queria no mundo, só conseguia pensar em estar o mais longe que pudesse _dela?_

O coração de Lily acelerou contra suas costelas, tornando cada batimento uma tortura.

Professora McGonagall aproximou-se, então, estendendo o Chapéu Seletor na direção de Petunia.

E foi somente ali, naquele momento, que Lily pareceu despertar.

Ela não queria ver aquilo. _Não podia_ ver aquilo.

Ela sabia que Petunia iria para a Grifinória, assim como toda sua família. E ela iria honrar o nome dos Evans como Lily jamais havia feito. E, em cada mísero segundo que vivesse naquele castelo junto dela, sentiria a arrogância da irmã pairar sobre si, jogando em sua cara o fato de que, como sempre, ela era melhor.

Lily podia até mesmo imaginar sua mãe em uma das jantas familiares – que sempre pareceram à Lily muito mais como uma sessão de tortura psicológica do que uma convenção familiar – comentando sobre o quanto ela era perfeita e como estavam felizes e realizados. E, é _claro_ , não perderiam a oportunidade de salientar o quanto a Grifinória era melhor do que a Sonserina enquanto desferiam a ela um olhar de reprovação.

Sentiu-se enojada somente com o pensamento.

 _Precisava sair dali_. Não faria bem algum continuar no mesmo ambiente em que _ela estava_. Não que Lily tivesse muita escolha a partir daquele momento, afinal Petunia _estava ali_ e _ficaria ali_ , em Hogwarts. Na sua escola, em sua vida. E, mais uma vez, estragaria tudo.

As capacidades motoras de Lily pareceram voltar à ativa diante daquele pensamento e, então, de forma apressada, deu as costas para o salão, pretendendo sair dali o mais rápido que suas pernas trêmulas deixassem sem acabar parecendo desesperada demais.

Ou, bem, era o que queria fazer, contudo, ao voltar-se acabou dando um encontrão em alguém, sentindo a mão da pessoa segurá-la para que não caísse.

— Ei! Olha por onde anda, Evans! — Sirius Black disse, arrogante como sempre. — Vai me dar outra detenção por ter ficado no caminho? — Indagou, sarcástico, mas Lily não lhe deu atenção, pois, naquele momento, o chapéu bradou:

— _CORVINAL!_

Sentindo-se pasma, de forma automática, Lily voltou-se em direção à mesa principal novamente, conseguindo absorver a expressão de Petunia assim que o Chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça. Tão rápidos que quase não foram visíveis, Lily os viu: choque, horror, desespero e decepção. A conhecia bem demais, apesar de tudo, para saber que Petunia não conseguiria acreditar.

Nem mesmo _Lily acreditava_.

— Está tudo bem, Evans? — Black indagou, estranhando a expressão que tomou o rosto da garota. Entretanto, Lily não lhe deu atenção, desviando dele antes de finalmente se afastar do salão, imaginando que talvez nunca voltasse a sentir fome novamente.

Deveria ser algo bom que, pela primeira vez na vida, Petunia não tivesse conseguido o que queria. Contudo, Lily não conseguiu se sentir satisfeita ou minimamente realizada diante de tal acontecimento. Ela sabia bem demais a sensação de _não poder_ ser algo que se quer muito. A decepção consigo mesma. A dor ao perceber que, pelo resto de seus dias, teria de lidar com aquilo. O desespero ao imaginar como as pessoas reagiriam à notícia.

E, por pior irmã que Petunia fosse, Lily não conseguia ficar feliz com a sua desolação. Não, ela simplesmente _não_ conseguia. Ela era fraca demais para odiá-la. Ou talvez estivesse apenas muito cansada de tentar.

Sentindo-se exausta, como se não houvesse acabado de acordar, Lily caminhou à esmo pelos corredores, sem prestar muita atenção em seu caminho até que se deparou em frente ao espelho do banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Ela não havia percebido o grande aviso de interditado na porta, tampouco a água que molhava todo o chão, indicando que, muito provavelmente, _Moaning Myrtle_ entupira outro vaso sanitário.

Suspirando, Lily encarou seu reflexo, deparando-se com sua pele extremamente pálida, o que fazia com que as sardas em seu rosto ficassem mais salientes do que o habitual, aumentando ainda mais a profundidade de suas olheiras.

Afastou aquela mexa rebelde que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, suspirando novamente. Ela não era feia. Realmente, sabia que não era. Lily percebia o modo como os garotos – e até mesmo algumas garotas – olhavam para ela, admirados e, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, sentia-se estranhamente lisonjeada com aquilo. O problema era que, após tanto tempo ouvindo as pessoas que mais amava dizendo que ela não era tão boa quanto a irmã, tornara-se cada vez mais difícil encarar-se no espelho e encontrar alguma coisa de que realmente gostasse.

O fato de que Petunia estava _ali_ , tão perto, apenas aumentava seu desconforto, tornando tudo aquilo ainda pior. Tornando tudo mais difícil de suportar.

Fechando os olhos, sentiu uma maldita lágrima descer por seu rosto sem ser chamada. Sua cabeça latejou fortemente, deixando-a zonza. Suas mãos, que seguravam com força a beirada da pia, começaram a tremer. E então ela voltou a se encarar no espelho, percebendo que estava ainda mais pálida do que segundos atrás.

— Merda! — Resmungou, cerrando os punhos na tentativa de fazer o tremor diminuir.

Sabia que estava tendo uma crise, exatamente como àquelas que aconteciam toda vez em que Lily estava em casa e precisava aturar as afrontas de sua mãe.

Helena Evans não era alguém muito fácil de lidar, embora fosse ainda pior com ela..., entretanto, a mãe não estava ali, portanto Lily teria gostado de restringir aqueles ataques apenas para quando estava trancada em seu quarto, longe de tudo e todos e somente quando não conseguia aguentar. Normalmente, quando tinha aquelas crises, Lily ficava tão nervosa por guardar seus sentimentos por tanto tempo que acabava colapsando e, por conta disso, sua pressão baixava até o ponto no qual ela perdia os sentidos.

Mas ela não precisava ter um daqueles em Hogwarts. Ali sempre havia sido seu porto seguro. O lugar para onde ela fugia. Sua casa... então por que aquele tremor não passava? Por que sua visão estava ficando borrada e as lágrimas escapavam a cada instante mais volumosas pelo canto de seus olhos?

Foi quando ela compreendeu: não havia mais muralhas de pedra repletas de magia para protegerem-na de seu passado. Não mais existiam quilômetros de distância que impedissem sua vida de desmoronar. E, talvez, Lily estivesse sendo dramática. Entretanto, havia o fato contundente de que ela _nunca_ era dramática, portanto, ela tinha total ciência de que estava certa.

Era quase engraçado, na verdade. Petunia chegara não havia nem mesmo uma hora e já havia conseguido roubar até mesmo aquilo de Lily: o último lugar onde ela não precisava sentir medo.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, encarando seu reflexo, entretanto, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, em meio a tremores e devaneios e, provavelmente alguns gemidos audíveis, vozes femininas soaram provindas do corredor, fazendo com que Lily se retesasse imediatamente.

A crise havia diminuído consideravelmente, embora ainda estivesse mais pálida que o Barão Sangrento. Contudo, Lily não queria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito, mesmo que duvidasse que alguém entrasse naquele banheiro interditado – ela não teria entrado se tivesse visto o aviso – portanto começou a se afastar em direção à um dos boxes só por precaução, entretanto, antes que conseguisse chegar perto de algum deles, a porta foi aberta e, por ela, duas garotas agitadas adentraram sem parecerem se dar conta de sua presença ou do piso molhado.

— Entra aqui e se acalma, pelo amor de Merlin! — A garota de cabelos escuros disse, praticamente empurrando a outra para o centro do banheiro.

— Ugh! — A loira resmungou, parecendo furiosa. Lily a reconheceu, assim como a menina que a acompanhava. Eram do mesmo ano que ela, embora fossem da Grifinória. Dorcas Meadowes e Marlene McKinnon. — Você _viu_ a cara dela quando eu falei que minha mãe era trouxa? Por Merlin, parecia como se ela tivesse acabado de ver algo extremamente nojento grudado no chão. Vaca dos infernos...

— Dorcas, calma... — McKinnon disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, tentando acalmá-la, embora a outra obviamente não parecesse _querer_ ser acalmada.

— E ainda ficou _dando em cima do Lupin!_ — Meadowes se afastou da outra, dando dois passos para longe enquanto jogava os braços par ao alto.

— Ele é monitor-chefe, Doe, só estava auxiliando-

— _Ele_ estava auxiliando, mas aquele sorrisinho dela... ah, por Merlin, Marley! Ela estava flertando! Descaradamente ainda por cima. E, como se não bastasse, ela também ficou sorrindo toda boba para cima dos outros dois. — Bufou. — Como se aqueles garotos precisassem de mais algum incentivo para se sentirem os reis do mundo, francamente!

— Dorcas, escuta- — McKinnon ia começar o que deveria ser um discurso calmante, contudo seus olhos encontraram com os de Lily, fazendo-a se interromper. — Evans. — Cumprimentou-a, sem qualquer emoção.

— McKinnon. — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento, reprimindo um suspiro ao ter sido percebida. — Meadowes. — Inclinou a cabeça para a outra que havia se voltado rapidamente em sua direção.

— Está tudo bem, Evans? — Meadowes perguntou, rapidamente, encarando-a de forma analítica. — Está pálida.

Lily franziu os lábios ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, xingando-se por não ter sido capaz de se esconder antes que elas entrassem. Tudo o que _não precisava_ era de pessoas avaliando sua aparência naquele momento.

— Tudo ótimo. — Respondeu, concisa e então fez menção de se mover em direção à saída, porém, mais uma vez, antes que conseguisse fazer o que queria, foi impedida pelo risinho de _Myrtle_ que ecoou de um dos boxes próximos de onde ela estava.

A fantasma deslizou pela porta entreaberta, baixando seus olhos lacrimosos para Lily, encarando-a cheia de uma diversão satisfeita.

— Ooh, você não está nada, nada bem, _querida_. — Myrtle disse e então piscou para Lily antes de voltar-se para as outras duas, prosseguindo de forma teatral: — Ela esteve tremendo o tempo inteiro desde que chegou aqui. Chorando até. Pelo que a ouvi murmurar, tem algo a ver com a caloura... — E riu ainda mais ao escutar o resmungo irritado de Lily.

— Myrtle, cale a boca!

— Você entra aqui, no _meu banheiro_ , e acha que pode me mandar calar a boca? — Myrtle disse, franzindo o cenho em irritação. — Interrompe o meu choro com as _suas_ lamúrias e _me_ manda calar a boca. Oh, pobre Evans, tão coitadinha. — E, cantarolando, esvoaçou em volta de Lily, sorrindo de forma marota para as outras duas garotas antes de voltar para seu boxe.

O som provindo do vaso sanitário e a enxurrada que atingiu os tornozelos de Lily, McKinnon e Meadowes logo em seguida, era indicativo de que a fantasma havia sido irritada o suficiente para inundar o banheiro novamente.

Frustrada – e mais irritada do que antes – Lily bateu os pés, praticamente correndo em direção à saída. Estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando McKinnon a chamou.

— Evans.

Suspirando resignadamente, Lily voltou-se para as duas garotas, encarando-as com a expressão neutra.

— Sim?

— Está _tudo bem?_ — O olhar de McKinnon deixava bastante claro que sua pergunta era séria, o que foi extremamente desconcertante para Lily que sentiu as bochechas corarem devido à intensidade.

— Sim. — Murmurou em resposta, embora não tenha parecido nem mesmo perto de estar bem como gostaria de demonstrar. Por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender, seus olhos começaram a coçar, fazendo com que ela precisasse lutar contra as lágrimas.

— A novata te fez alguma coisa? — Meadowes deu um passo para a frente, indagando-a cheia de uma curiosidade preocupada. — Ela esteve falando algumas estupidezes, mas eu não lembro de ter te visto por lá, então...

— Não, ela não fez. — _Não diretamente_. — Ela é minha irmã. — As palavras escaparam da boca de Lily, fazendo com que até mesmo ela se surpreendesse com a sinceridade.

De onde, diabos, viera aquilo? Por Merlin, ela não precisava responder àquelas garotas sobre qualquer coisa referente à sua vida. Mesmo que aquele não fosse um segredo, afinal, Petunia também era uma Evans, portanto logo as pessoas começariam a unir os pontos e imaginar que elas deveriam ter algum parentesco.

— Sua... _irmã?_ — Meadowes repetiu, franzindo o cenho e parecendo completamente confusa.

— Petunia Evans! — McKinnon foi rápida ao fazer a ligação, agindo como Lily havia acabado de prever que as pessoas agiriam. — É _claro_...

— Mas vocês são tão diferentes! — A loira interrompeu, olhando Lily de cima abaixo como se estivesse tentando compará-la com a imagem mental de Petunia. Sentindo-se incomodada com aquilo, Lily sentiu-se retesar sob suas roupas.

— Bem, ela puxou a parte bonita da família. — Lily rolou os olhos, tentando parecer fria, mesmo que seus olhos continuassem a marejar. Céus, ela só queria ir para longe dali, antes que começasse a dar um show de horrores.

— Então sua família deve ser inteiramente bonita, porque você não é de se jogar fora, Evans. — Meadowes retrucou, tão naturalmente, que fez com que Lily ofegasse. A garota, contudo, não pareceu se incomodar com a reação, voltando a observar Lily como se ela fosse algo muito interessante. — Eu quis dizer que vocês são diferentes porque desde que ela chegou ficou se pavoneando pela escola, enquanto que você parece ser legal demais para agir tão patética desse jeito. — Deu de ombros.

Foi a vez de McKinnon ofegar.

— Doe! Elas são _irmãs!_ — Disse e então ergueu os olhos para Lily num claro pedido de desculpas.

— Tudo bem. — Lily deu de ombros, sem se importar com o comentário. — Para falar a verdade, Petunia sempre gostou de chamar atenção. Não imagino porquê seria diferente agora. — E, mais uma vez, as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

— Você não parece ser muito fã dela. — McKinnon comentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

Lily deu de ombros, imaginando que, depois de tudo o que havia dito, concordar com mais alguma coisa não faria diferença. Até porque não era como se ela estivesse correndo para os braços de Petunia na primeira oportunidade, tentando reconstruir os laços familiares. Não. As pessoas perceberiam que, apesar de serem irmãs, elas não eram amigas.

Portanto não havia porque negar.

— Nós não temos um relacionamento exemplar, não.

— Isso é... ruim. — Meadowes não sabia o que dizer, portanto elas ficaram lá, apenas se encarando por vários instantes, até que Lily se sentiu desconfortável demais diante de seus olhares perscrutadores e, por conta disso, mais uma vez, voltou-se para a saída.

Caminhando de forma apressada, murmurou um feitiço de secagem para os pés antes de sentir-se zonza novamente. Suspirando, pensou que talvez devesse dar uma passada pela cozinha para comer alguma coisa antes de retomar suas atividades. Somente naquela tarde, tinha uma detenção para ministrar e uma reunião com os monitores para a qual deveria se preparar.

Só precisava estar viva até lá.

— Ei, Evans! — Novamente, a voz de McKinnon a chamou. Ao voltar-se, percebeu que as duas garotas se encaminhavam até ela.

— Sim?

— Está indo almoçar? — Foi Meadowes quem perguntou, encarando-a cheia de uma expectativa que Lily não soube identificar.

— É...

— A gente te acompanha então, estávamos pretendendo voltar para o Salão antes do horário de almoço acabar... falta apenas meia hora agora. — McKinnon comentou, baixando os olhos para um relógio de bolso. — Fomos almoçar muito tarde e, bem, acabamos _não conseguindo_ por que a Doe aqui acabou se estressando além da conta. — Acrescentou, indicando a amiga e rolando os olhos logo em seguida.

— Não foi sem motivos. — Meadowes suspirou e então franziu o cenho. — Escuta, Evans, a sua família não gosta de nascidos trouxas?

— O... quê? — Pega de surpresa pela pergunta, Lily encarou-a, perplexa.

A garota deu de ombros.

— Sua _irmã_ não pareceu muito simpatizante depois de eu comentar que minha mãe era trouxa.

 _Ah_ , Lily percebeu, _então era daquilo que elas estavam falando quando chegaram ao banheiro_.

— Não... — Lily disse e então meneou a cabeça, lembrando da própria mãe e da forma como ela parecia totalmente alheia aos nascidos trouxas, principalmente porque tratava muitos deles, sendo ela uma medibruxa renomada e, por conta disso, aparentemente desprovida deste tipo preconceitos... exceto que, toda vez que Petunia decidia sair com algum deles (o que acontecia frequentemente durante as férias, principalmente quando elas viajavam para a praia), Helena Evans bufava, furiosa e, com apenas uma encarada, Petunia simplesmente desaparecia com os _pretendentes_. Ao lembrar-se disso, franziu o cenho, percebendo que nunca havia tocado naquele assunto enquanto esteve junto de seus pais.

Não que ela conversasse muito com eles, obviamente, mas, percebeu, grande parte de suas convicções perante os nascidos trouxas e trouxas provinham das várias horas em que conversara com sua avó, Ellen Carter, e de suas próprias experiências de vida e _não_ dos ensinamentos de seus pais.

Lily sempre achara um desperdício desmedido julgar alguém por causa de seu tipo de descendência, principalmente quando haviam outras coisas mais importantes para serem avaliadas, tais como o caráter e a índole. O fato de uma pessoa ter ou não pais bruxos era simplesmente irrelevante diante disso.

Entretanto, agora que havia parado para pensar, conseguia perceber certa implicância por parte de sua mãe, principalmente. Lily era sangue puro, sendo os Evans – por parte de pai – provindos do País de Gales enquanto que os Carter – por parte de mãe – haviam migrado dos Estados Unidos para a Inglaterra não muitos anos atrás. O fato de que eram uma família pequena e _desconhecida_ , fazia com que eles não fossem importantes o suficiente para estarem entre os Sagrados Vinte e Oito – algo que Helena sempre comentava em um tom levemente irritado quando não estava em seus melhores dias, embora Lily sempre tivesse se sentido grata por não ter qualquer parentesco com a família Black (o que era basicamente oitenta por cento da população mágica da Grã-Bretanha).

Ao avaliar aquilo, Lily sentiu o choque se alastrar por seu corpo ao perceber que, embora _ela_ não fosse preconceituosa, sua mãe não era a maior simpatizante com os mestiços e trouxas que conhecia, embora sua profissão não lhe desse muita abertura para protestar. Era surpreendente perceber que, da mesma forma que estivera cega com Snape, Lily não conseguira observar que sua mãe não se comportava muito diferente até o momento em que Meadowes a perguntara, muito embora a mulher fosse extremamente arrogante e inclinada a pensar que era melhor do que os outros – mesmo que não fosse fanática como os projetos de comensais ou pretenciosa o suficiente para apoiar alguém tão vil como Voldemort. Helena ainda sustentava aquele "orgulho grifinório", o que fazia com que certas coisas simplesmente não se encaixassem a ela, apesar de que pudessem se ela tivesse uma visão de mundo minimamente diferente.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Meadowes, pode ser que eles sejam, sim. — Lily murmurou, sentindo-se constrangida ao afirmar aquilo. — Me desculpe por isso, não acho que seja justo.

— Não é. — Meadowes comentou, mas então deu de ombros. — Mas você não parece concordar com esse tipo de coisa.

— Porque não faz sentido. — Lily deu de ombros, rolando os olhos logo em seguida. — Julgar alguém por causa da descendência é simplesmente ridículo. Existem pessoas babacas _e_ sangues puros (muitas, na verdade) e existem pessoas incríveis _e_ nascidas trouxas. Ou somente trouxas. Não existe diferenciação entre a gente, exceto a magia, certo? Quero dizer, se nos colocarem ao lado de um trouxa _sem_ uma varinha, qual é a diferença? — Sua voz continha o tédio que sentia ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Quantas vezes havia repetido aquilo nos últimos anos para Snape? Tentando fazê-lo enxergar a razão, tentando fazê-lo compreender... em vão.

Entretanto, McKinnon e Meadowes – diferentes de Snape – pareciam bastante impressionadas com as palavras de Lily, encarando-a como se a estivessem vendo pela primeira vez.

— Você... tem um bom ponto. — McKinnon finalmente disse, assentindo para ela embora seus olhos estivessem levemente arregalados. — Surpreendentemente bom.

— Você não imaginou que uma sonserina pudesse dizer essas coisas? — Lily indagou, embora não estivesse sendo sarcástica. Estava apenas curiosa, afinal as pessoas tendiam a pensar coisas bastante ruins sobre sonserinos, mesmo que sem querer. Era o mesmo tipo pensamento dos puristas com relação aos trouxas: julgamento prévio, sem maiores aprofundamentos. Embora que, diferente dos puristas, eles não que estivessem de todo errados, afinal alguns sonserinos davam bastante motivos para as represálias.

Não que aquilo fosse algo de que Lily se orgulhasse.

— Culpada. — A garota respondeu e suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas ao ser pega fazendo exatamente o que Evans havia dito.

Lily simplesmente deu de ombros, sem se importar realmente. Estava acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa. Quase sete anos sendo uma sonserina, tendo de aguentar a própria mãe, que simplesmente _detestava_ a casa, falar que ela era abominável só por estar ali, fizeram-na se importar muito pouco com aqueles pré-julgamentos.

— Como... você consegue? — Meadowes interrompeu o silêncio incomodo que havia se abatido sobre elas e, pela sua expressão, tomada de um alívio nervoso, parecia finalmente ter perguntado algo que a corroía.

— Consigo o quê? — Lily perguntou, franzindo o cenho em confusão diante do questionamento.

— Ser tão... _fria_ e altiva... e tão certa de si. — Meadowes respondeu e seus olhos azuis brilharam levemente ao voltarem-se para Lily, que se movia levemente desconfortável diante de tal observação. — Não parece dar importância para o que os outros falam sobre você e, bem, sempre está assim — apontou para ela — inatingível. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Como você consegue? — Repetiu.

— Eu minto bem. — Novamente as palavras escaparam da boca de Lily, parecendo preencher o ar em volta delas, ecoando por ali, fazendo-a querer se encolher ao dar-se conta do que havia dito.

— Imaginei que sim. — Meadowes disse simplesmente, sorrindo para ela como se houvesse acabado de desvendar o maior enigma de sua vida.

Lily sentiu-se atordoada diante de toda aquela sucessão de acontecimentos. A conversa estranhamente amigável com aquelas duas não estava ajudando em nada para descansar sua mente, fazendo com que ela se sentisse mais confusa a cada instante. Tudo o que ela queria era um pouco de paz e sossego.

Estava prestes a dar uma desculpa para se afastar das duas e sair dali o mais rápido possível, quando _a ouviu_ e, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Lily ainda era capaz de reconhecer muito bem o tom de voz absurdamente teatral de _sua irmã_.

— Petunia. — Ela murmurou, contrafeita, voltando-se na direção em que a voz havia soado, só para surpreender-se ao ver ao lado de quem Petunia estava vindo.

Parecendo tão surpresos quanto Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter caminhavam despreocupadamente ao lado da garota, olhando de uma para a outra, esperando pelo que estava por vir.

Lily percebeu quando os olhos castanho-esverdeados _dele_ buscaram os dela, contudo, ela fez questão de manter o olhar longe do dele. Tinha medo do que o garoto encontraria caso a encarasse naquele momento. Ela não precisava desmoronar mais uma vez diante dele.

Ou era o que ela tentaria fazer. O que _precisava_ fazer.

Embora, percebeu, ao ver o sorrisinho cínico bordar os lábios da irmã, não conseguisse ver como sairia daquele corredor tão _inatingível_ quanto Meadowes havia comentado que ela era.

* * *

 **N/A:** _E aí, amores, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

 _Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão pensando sobre a história, sim? É sempre um prazer enorme vê-los por aqui_

 _Pretendo postar o próximo ainda essa semana, portanto... até logo!_

* * *

 _Muito, muito obrigada às lindas sefora d moreira, yeng e Juliete Chiarelli pelos comentários maravilhosos no capítulo anterior! Vocês são incríveis e animam meus dias *insira um emojy de coração*_


	6. V - Interlúdio

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** Oie, amores! Tudo bem?

Aqui temos MAIS um capítulo de SLYTHERIN e esse nem demorou tanto, vocês viram?

Interlúdio: S. m. (mús) Trecho que se intercala entre as diversas partes de uma composição.

Achei que combinava perfeitamente com este capítulo em que a Lily começa a se desprender do passado e preencher as lacunas em seu coração com novos amigos :)

[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]

— Na fanfic antiga, o parente trouxa de Dorcas era a mãe. Nessa releitura, decidi usar o pai, por motivos que vocês entenderão durante o andamento do capítulo;

— Quirell não possui uma idade definida, contudo, pelo que li sobre ele e pela descrição nos livros, ele teria mais ou menos a mesma idade dos pais da Lily se eles tivessem sobrevivido a Voldemort, portanto decidi inseri-lo aqui, como se fosse nascido em 1961, okay?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **Interlúdio** _(ou sobre receber apoio de onde menos se espera)_

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 18 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

— Ugh. — James se atirou junto ao banco à mesa da Grifinória, a expressão cheia de um mau-humor velado, bocejando enquanto puxava algumas coxas de frango para o seu prato.

— Boa _tarde_ , Prongs. Dormiu bastante? — Remus sorriu para ele, divertindo-se com a aparência amassada do amigo. Quando saíra do quarto, horas mais cedo, não quisera acordar James ou Sirius, sabendo do hábito dominical sagrado de seus amigos: dormir até a cama expulsá-los.

James resmungou uma resposta abafada em meio à uma garfada particularmente grande. Estava faminto, principalmente porque, no dia anterior, com tantas coisas na cabeça – ou apenas _uma_ — acabara por se esquecer de jantar, o que, francamente, deveria ser considerado um atentado contra sua saúde.

— Onde está o Sirius? — Remus prosseguiu, observando com interesse o comportamento selvagem do amigo com a comida.

— _Ffmindo_... — James resmungou uma resposta, que saiu ininteligível devido a comida em sua boca, levemente irritado com o comportamento simpático do amigo logo cedo (afinal qualquer hora antes das duas da tarde em um domingo era considerado _muito cedo_ para James). — Por que essa animação toda? — Indagou após engolir, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Nunca fora capaz de compreender o bom humor de Remus, principalmente àquela hora em um Domingo. Era simplesmente _anormal_ alguém ficar tão disposto em dias como aquele – que obviamente tinham sido criados para o descanso e postergação.

— Apenas aproveitando os últimos dias de normalidade. — Disse e deu de ombros. James percebeu de imediato que ele estava se referindo ao fato de que, no final daquela semana, seria Lua Cheia, o que significava que por todo o tempo até lá, Remus ficaria mais e mais fatigado até a transformação.

Pensar naquilo fez com que ele se sentisse culpado por estar irritado com o amigo, contudo, o sentimento benevolente se apagou quase de imediato diante das próximas palavras dele:

— James, quando você pretende falar sobre o que está acontecendo entre você e a Evans? — Os olhos de Remus pareciam perscrutá-lo, penetrantes.

James suspirou, sentindo o mau-humor aumentar ao ouvi-lo. Não se encontrava disposto para falar sobre _aquilo_ naquele dia. Francamente, não sabia se estaria disposto a falar sobre aquilo em _qualquer_ dia. A verdade era que nem mesmo conseguira dormir direito, revirando-se de um lado para o outro sobre o colchão, sem em momento algum conseguir desviar os pensamentos para longe _dela_. Ou dos planos que tramara para tentar descobrir as armações dos projetos de comensais. Ou de Peter e do fato de que ele parecia passar a maior parte dos dias confabulando com Snape. Ou _dela_ de novo, junto dele de milhares de maneiras diferentes e nos mais variados lugares fazendo coisas _inimagináveis_ e, em certos casos, totalmente _impróprias_. Quando acordara – se é que poderia chamar assim, afinal não tivera mais do que um cochilo – parecia como se sua cabeça estivesse cheia d'água.

Até mesmo tentara voltar a dormir ao perceber que era _apenas_ meio-dia, contudo sentia-se faminto demais para que conseguisse.

Portanto, ali estava ele. E ali estava Remus, esperando por sua resposta, curioso e cheio de bom humor matinal.

— O que está acontecendo...? — Repetiu, tentando parecer desentendido enquanto pensava em qualquer subterfúgio para desviar-se daquele assunto tão agonizante.

— Qual é, James, você não vai _mesmo_ fingir que nada está acontecendo, vai? — Remus rolou os olhos para ele, voltando-se para as salsichas em seu prato e colocando patê de abóbora por cima. James estremeceu ao vê-lo fazer aquilo: por mais que convivessem há anos e que soubesse de sua mania de colocar patê sobre tudo, ainda assim não conseguia evitar sentir-se levemente enojado.

— Fingir?

Remus parou o garfo cheio daquela mistura nojenta à meio caminho da boca, voltando-se para James e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Francamente, James! — Bufou. — Está para nascer o dia em que você vai me fazer de idiota. Anda, fala logo. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Evans. E não me diga que foi apenas _aquela detenção_. Eu estava lá com você, _vi_ a sua cara. E você não pode negar que seu interesse pela garota cresceu consideravelmente nos últimos dias, você fica todo... _agitado_ cada vez que alguém pronuncia o nome dela.

— Eu não fico agitado merda nenhuma! — James rebateu infantilmente, fazendo com que o amigo rolasse os olhos de novo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto Remus comia suas salsichas com aquela expressão de "eu-sei-que-estou-certo" estampada em sua cara, fazendo com que James resmungasse de segundo em segundo. Por fim, sabendo que era inútil resistir, suspirou. _Odiava_ demais aquele lobisomem por ser tão bom em _perceber_ as coisas.

Estava abrindo a boca para começar a contar o que o estava atormentando nos últimos dias, quando a voz de Dumbledore retumbou pelo salão.

— Boa tarde! — O diretor disse, fazendo com que todos silenciassem. James e Remus, assim como todos os alunos ali contidos, voltaram-se para ele. — Estávamos esperando vocês terminarem de encher a barriga antes de irmos para as novidades. — Ele sorriu, mas, diante de suas palavras e, James percebeu, por conta da garota loira que estava logo ao lado do diretor e que era seguida por McGonagall, os murmúrios retornaram. — Hoje é um dia diferente: estamos recebendo uma aluna nova, transferida da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. — Os murmúrios aumentaram de volume e, diante destas palavras, James voltou-se para Remus, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Deem as boas-vindas à... — Mas James não estava mais prestando atenção, aproveitando-se da balbúrdia para comentar com Remus algo que o incomodava naquilo tudo de modo que mais ninguém ouvisse.

— Já é a décima terceira pessoa que se transfere para Hogwarts desde o ano passado. Será que eles têm ideia de que temos uma seita adoradora de você-sabe-quem aqui? Não imagino que os pais desses alunos os mandariam de boa vontade caso soubessem. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Era de se esperar que eles fossem informados sobre os ataques na escola antes...

— Acho que não é culpa do Dumbledore. O Ministério com certeza está por trás disso. — Remus argumentou, mas também parecia incomodado. — Meu pai comentou que o foco principal do Ministério e, consequentemente do Profeta Diário, é _desinformar_ a população. Está tudo tomado, James. As pessoas têm essa falsa sensação de segurança e, tudo bem, eu me sinto realmente _seguro_ em saber que Dumbledore está aqui..., mas isso não fez muito pelos nascidos-trouxas e mestiços, fez? Quero dizer, no ano passado tivemos o caso da Mary e tudo o mais... e agora eles estão _quietos_ e eu tenho certeza de que estão tramando alguma coisa.

— Bem, _é o que iremos descobrir_. — James anuiu. — Hoje à noite, depois da detenção do Sirius, enquanto você vai para a sua reunião superchata com os monitores, nós dois vamos ficar de olho no mapa. Estaremos à postos diante de qualquer movimentação suspeita. — Sorriu, satisfeito, pensando em como era bom ter alguma coisa para fazer, algo com o que se preocupar, alguma _marotice_. Fazia com que James não se sentisse tão inútil e tolo ao ficar pensando em coisas estúpidas como... — Evans! Mas que merda! — Resmungou, irritado, fazendo com que Remus o encarasse confuso.

— Quê?

— Ela está com a minha capa! Aquela maldita sonserina! Eu-

— _CORVINAL!_ — O brado do Chapéu Seletor fez com que James se assustasse. Ao voltar-se para a mesa principal, observou enquanto a _"caloura"_ sorria, erguendo-se do banquinho e devolvendo o chapéu para a Professora McGonagall. A mesa da casa selecionada bradou e James tinha suas desconfianças de que, grande parte dos rapazes que tinham aquele olhar excitado, estavam contentes daquele jeito por conta da beleza da garota.

Ela tinha cabelos loiros e longos, olhos azuis que combinavam perfeitamente com o brasão que aparecera magicamente em suas vestes enquanto se direcionava até a mesa da Corvinal. Seu andar era leve e fluído, dando a impressão de que flutuava. James tinha certeza de que teria reconhecido aquele ar "francês" mesmo que Dumbledore não tivesse comentado que a garota estava sendo transferida de Beauxbatons.

— Quirrell parece que vai ter uma coisa, olha lá. — James comentou com Remus, indicando o sextanista corvinal que estava completamente vermelho por ter a garota nova sentada bem ao seu lado. — Daqui a pouco ele começa a gaguejar.

— Não seja tão malvado, James. — Remus bufou para ele, embora seus olhos brilhassem em diversão.

— Ah, qual é, Moony, você sabe que estou _brincando_. — James sorriu, complacente, e voltou para sua comida.

— Vocês viram a cara do Quirrell? Parece que vai colocar a comida toda para fora a qualquer minuto. — Sirius comentou, assim que chegou aonde os amigos estavam. Recebendo um sorriso maroto de James, ele sentou entre os dois. — É realmente uma _pena_ que eu não goste de francesas. Quem sabe sem eu estar no páreo vocês tenham alguma chance. — Adicionou em seu tom arrogante, embora não tenha parecido muito convincente devido ao sono que ainda estava presente em suas feições e voz. Esticando-se para a comida, parou no meio do caminho ao observar o prato de Remus, fazendo uma careta para as salsichas cheias de patê do garoto.

James acenou em aprovação para a reação do amigo, feliz em perceber que não era o único que achava aquilo nojento. E, assim como James, Sirius não parecia de muito bom humor: seus ombros estavam tensos e sua testa vincada.

— O que aconteceu com vocês no caminho para cá? James chegou com essa mesma expressão de infelicidade. — Remus comentou quando terminou de mastigar, voltando-se para Sirius.

— Essa expressão, Moony querido, é a que os injustiçados têm quando precisam fazer coisas _injustas_.

— Tais como?

— Acordar antes das duas horas num domingo... — Sirius disse, no que recebeu total concordância de um James cheio de batatas na boca. — E, no meu caso, ter de aturar a encarnação do mal, que também atende como Lily Evans, por várias horas enquanto padeço em uma detenção totalmente _injusta_.

— Você socou alguém na frente dela, Sirius. Seria _injusto_ se ela não te punisse. — Remus rolou os olhos para ele antes de puxar seu copo com suco de abóbora e terminá-lo. — Vocês dois dão mais trabalho para essa garota do que o resto da escola inteira.

— _Ela_ é que me dá trabalho. — James comentou de forma impensada, recebendo olhares dos amigos, embora o de Remus fosse, sem dúvidas, o mais desconcertante. — Quero dizer, desde que ela foi promovida a monitora e, depois, a monitora-chefe, eu passei mais tempo em detenções do que praticando quadribol.

— _Impossível_ , Prongs. — Sirius riu para o exagero do amigo. — Embora eu concorde de que ela é bastante vil com você quando quer. Acho que ela nunca vai superar o fato de que você a convidou para sair. Suponho que, no Guia Definitivo para Sonserinos, receber um convite de um grifinório deve ser o pior tipo de humilhação pública.

— Vocês _sabem_ que eu _não estava_ falando sério. Foi apenas um surto repentino de...

— Coragem. — Remus disse.

— Loucura. — Sirius retrucou.

— Imbecilidade. — James acrescentou. — De qualquer forma, Sirius, eu estava falando para o Remus que a Srta. Encarnação do Mal está com a minha capa da invisibilidade. — Bufou, irritando-se novamente com a lembrança. — Teremos de utilizar os métodos tradicionais.

Sirius sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo a excitação diante da possibilidade de ser pego aumentar; jatos de adrenalina pareciam percorrer seu corpo somente de imaginar ter de se esgueirar por corredores escuros enquanto descobria segredos sujos de sonserinos mais sujos ainda.

— Ótimo. — Respondeu, deliciado.

* * *

A poucos metros de distância, Peter Pettigrew observava os três garotos com uma expressão ilegível. A comida em seu prato estava praticamente intocada e ele não tinha qualquer vontade de continuar a comer, sentindo seu estômago totalmente revoltoso depois de deparar-se com aquela cena tão _familiar_.

Fazia pouco menos de um ano desde que ele havia parado de fazer parte _daquilo:_ conversas e risadas sonolentas pelos domingos, troca de olhares intensos em que nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita e a sensação de que, por mais ruim que fosse o dia, sempre tinha os melhores amigos com quem podia contar para deixar tudo melhor; e, apesar de que _deveria_ estar acostumado depois de tanto tempo, havia algo que ainda se remexia dentro dele toda vez que lembrava o que havia feito e o que _perdera_.

Sempre soube, é claro, que, no momento em que fizesse sua escola, Sirius, Remus e James o deixariam para trás. Por mais inteligentes e espertos que os três garotos fossem, nenhum deles compreenderia as motivações – e ambições – de Peter. Não. Eles sempre haviam sido _preto no branco_ quando o assunto se referia às Artes das Trevas. E, Peter – percebera um pouco tarde – era cheio de tons de cinza.

Lembrava do Chapéu Seletor e de sua indecisão ao tentar decidir sobre a casa em que deveria colocá-lo: Grifinória ou Sonserina? Não que Peter reclamasse da escolha – apesar de que, no momento atual, não sentisse se encaixar na casa dos leões. Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil se ele fosse um sonserino. Mas, percebeu, se ele fosse um sonserino, não teria tantas informações acumuladas durante anos para compartilhar de modo que fosse aceito _por ele_.

Não que concordasse totalmente com a visão purista, entretanto, se havia algo que Peter gostava, era de estar do lado vitorioso. E, pelo modo como as coisas estavam indo, sabia ter feito a escolha certa. Era apenas um infortúnio que seus ex melhores amigos não fossem capazes de compreendê-lo e ajuda-lo. Não que ele precisasse deles, é claro.

Já passara o tempo em que Peter dependia da atenção dos garotos mais pretenciosos de Hogwarts para que pudesse se sentir poderoso. Não... agora faltava pouco, _muito pouco_ para que ele finalmente pudesse demonstrar suas conquistas e glórias a todos aqueles que um dia o repudiaram, e, no caso dos _marotos_ , o diminuíram – mesmo que não intencionalmente, embora Peter não pudesse deixar de notar que sua magia, charme ou inteligência, não eram tão admirados quanto os dos outros três. Até mesmo os atributos de Remus, que era um lobisomem, pareciam receber mais prestígio do que os dele – o que somente contribuíra para que ele tivesse tomado _aquela_ decisão, afinal aceitar que era _menos_ do que um mestiço... não, ele não se conformaria com tão pouco.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Peter afastou o olhar dos três garotos, sabendo que deveria parar de se afetar. Puxando o garfo e a faca para perto, movimentou-os em direção ao seu bife, imaginando se conseguiria colocar algum pedaço para dentro sem acabar vomitando.

Estava em meio a um debate mental acirrado – imaginando se deveria ou não se dar ao trabalho de tentar engolir qualquer coisa – quando percebeu o olhar de Snape sobre si.

Os olhos negros do garoto o perscrutavam, sérios e ilegíveis como sempre. Ao perceber que Peter o havia visto, ele moveu minimamente a cabeça, indicando a saída do Salão Principal. Suas intenções eram bastante claras e, assim que observou o garoto esgueirar-se pelo local que havia indicado, Peter soltou novamente os talheres sobre a mesa, erguendo-se e apressando-se na mesma direção.

* * *

— O que vocês vão fazer? — Sirius indagou assim que saíram do Salão Principal.

— Vou espiar a seleção do time da Lufa-Lufa. Fiquei sabendo que Edgar Bones é o novo capitão. O cara é bom. — James comentou, lembrando-se do apanhador lufano que constantemente bloqueava suas jogadas.

— E você, Moony?

— A Dorcas e a Marlene me pediram para auxiliá-las com a redação sobre Aparições Espirituais Não-Humanas. Depois, como você sabe, tenho reunião com os monitores.

— Que tédio. — Sirius fingiu um bocejo, fazendo com que o outro rolasse os olhos.

— Melhor do que estar em detenção. — Remus retrucou.

— _Nisso_ você tem razão. Ninguém merece ter de aturar a rainha da Sonserina me encarando com aquela expressão imutável e entediante por horas. — Sirius estremeceu de modo teatral, fazendo com que os dois amigos bufassem. — Até porque ela não parecia de muito bom humor hoje. Merlin, eu vou padecer nas chamas do inferno.

— O que você quis dizer com "ela não parecia de muito bom humor hoje"? — James perguntou, ignorando deliberadamente o arquear de sobrancelhas de Remus.

— Sei lá, cara, quando cheguei para o almoço ela estava parada na entrada do Salão, observando a seleção da novata com cara de espanto. Parecia como se tivesse comido algo estragado. E então ela esbarrou em mim e _nem se deu ao trabalho de brigar_. — Deu de ombros. — Com sorte, quem sabe ela continue me ignorando.

James estava prestes a continuar o interrogatório – imaginando o que poderia ter causado o comportamento estranho de Evans – quando a voz de Flitwick soou atrás deles.

— Sr. Lupin! — O homenzinho chamou, fazendo com que os três voltassem-se em sua direção, as expressões idênticas de surpresa ao perceberem que o professor vinha acompanhado da novata. — Srs. Potter, Black.

— Boa tarde, Professor Flitwick. — Os três o cumprimentaram quando este os alcançou. — Olá. — Adicionou Remus para a garota, no que foi acompanhado de um acenar de cabeça de Sirius e James.

— Oi. — Ela os cumprimentou, as bochechas coradas.

— Boa tarde, meninos. — Flitwick, ofegante de sua corrida até eles, disse antes de voltar-se para Remus. — Sr. Lupin, como você deve saber, hoje teremos a primeira aula de Aparatação em Hogsmeade e, por conta disso, a maioria dos nossos monitores não estarão à disposição, assim como os sextanistas e alguns setimanistas.

— Sim senhor, professor. Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Remus perguntou, simpático como sempre.

— Tenho uma reunião com Dumbledore daqui a pouco e não poderei acompanhá-la — indicou a garota — para que conheça a escola. Como não encontrei a Srta. Evans... _a outra. —_ Sorriu, apologético. — E você é o monitor-chefe, será que poderia acompanhá-la?

— É claro, Professor. — Remus assentiu, prestativo como sempre, voltando-se para a garota logo em seguida. — Hm...?

— Petunia. — Ela disse, sorrindo para ele. — Petunia Evans.

— Evans? Como Lily Evans? — Sirius apressou-se a perguntar, franzindo o cenho em confusão. James não estava muito diferente, sentindo-se levemente atordoado ao observá-la erguer as sobrancelhas e encará-los com uma expressão ilegível.

— Oh, mas é claro. — Flitwick quem respondeu. — Elas são irmãs! — E então voltou-se para Petunia. — Tenho de ir para a reunião agora, mas o Sr. Lupin aqui, junto dos Srs. Potter e Black, estão mais do que qualificados para ajudá-la. — E, acenando, se afastou, apressado.

— Então você é _irmã da Evans?_ — Sirius prosseguiu com o questionamento, como se não houvesse sido interrompido, observando a garota com atenção, como se buscasse alguma característica física que indicasse o parentesco.

— Sim. — Petunia respondeu, seus olhos brilharam com alguma coisa que nenhum deles conseguiu compreender. — Vocês a conhecem?

— Ugh. — Sirius estremeceu. — E _como_.

— Ela tem algumas aulas conosco. — Remus adicionou. — Ah, prazer, sou Remus Lupin. — E esticou a mão para cumprimentá-la. — Estes são James Potter — James imitou o amigo, esticando-se para apertar sua mão, tentando parecer simpático, embora a avaliasse, procurando algo que remetesse à _outra_ Evans em sua face muito branda e seus cabelos muito loiros. — E Sirius Black.

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de estender a mão, apenas inclinando a cabeça, ainda muito surpreso e intrigado com a novidade.

— Então, você e ela são muito próximas? — Indagou, direto, fazendo com que Remus o encarasse, irritado com a falta de tato. Não que Sirius lhe tenha dado atenção.

— Ahn... — Petunia começou a falar, parecendo desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. Percebendo isto, Remus interrompeu:

— Mas então... porque você decidiu sair de Beauxbatons? — Ignorou deliberadamente o olhar furioso de James que, claramente, queria continuar o assunto sobre a _sonserina_. Remus, entretanto, lembrava do que Sirius havia dito: sobre Lily estar estranha ao observar a seleção, o que podia significar muito bem que tanto ela quanto Petunia talvez não gostassem muito daquele tópico de conversação.

A garota estava prestes a responder, quando, novamente, foi interrompida:

— Remus! — A voz de Marlene McKinnon ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo-os voltarem-se na direção oposta para observá-la se aproximar. Ao seu lado, Dorcas estava ofegante, acompanhando o passo apressado da amiga. — Será que podemos deixar o tema de Aparições Espirituais Não-Humanas para mais tarde? Dorcas acabou dormindo demais...

— Ei, isso foi porquê... oh! — Dorcas parou em meio à sua frase quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Petunia. — Você é novata? — Sorriu, simpática.

— Sim. — Petunia retribuiu o sorriso. — Meu nome é Petunia Evans.

— Dorcas Meadowes. — Dorcas estendeu a mão para ela. — E essa é Marlene McKinnon.

— Olá. — Marlene sorriu.

— Você veio de onde? — O entusiasmo de Dorcas para com a garota era grande. Ela lembrava muito bem de como se sentira no primeiro dia na escola, sem conhecer ninguém, sentindo-se perdida, portanto podia entender a provável ansiedade da novata.

— Beauxbatons. — Petunia respondeu simplesmente.

— Oh! Meus pais quase me mandaram para lá antes de decidirem me colocar em Hogwarts. — Marlene comentou, o olhar nostálgico.

— _Ainda_ bem que você não foi. — Dorcas bufou. — Quem iria me acordar quando eu me atrasasse? — Voltou a sorrir para Petunia. — Seja bem-vinda à Hogwarts!

— Obrigada! — Petunia retribuiu o sorriso. — Você, por acaso, é filha de John Meadowes? — Perguntou, relembrando de um dos grandes romancistas bruxos, autor de um de seus livros favoritos.

— Oh, não. — Dorcas meneou a cabeça. — Na verdade, meu sobrenome é trouxa. — Ela sorriu. — Meu pai é trouxa, minha mãe é bruxa, logo não temos nada a ver com o famoso autor de _Caldeirão de Paixões._

— Ah... que _pena_. — Petunia murmurou e, embora ela tenha tentado claramente ocultar, Dorcas percebeu, tão observadora que era, a expressão de asco que perpassou por sua face ao ouvi-la.

Aquela irritação irracional que a afligia toda vez que alguém a julgava por conta de seu sangue, menosprezando – mesmo que não diretamente – seu pai, que era o melhor homem que conhecera, apenas porque ele não era mágico, tomou conta de Dorcas.

— _Pena_ , não é? Mas, e você, é nascida-trouxa, sangue puro, mestiça...? — Ela adicionou, sentindo-se enfurecer com o que havia notado. Estava farta de pessoas julgando umas às outras por conta da descendência. Farta de receber aquele tipo de olhar toda vez que comentava sobre seus pais.

— Pai e mãe bruxos, assim como meus avós e os outros antes destes. Sou sangue puro. — E o orgulho na voz da garota era prova suficiente de que ela se sentia superior.

— Oh, que sorte não é mesmo? Quero dizer, nos tempos atuais, principalmente aqui em Hogwarts com todos os ataques e tudo o mais, é muito _bom_ estar livre da raiva dos puristas. — O tom de Dorcas não podia ser mais jocoso.

Sirius, que também havia percebido a expressão de repúdio da novata, apreciou o comportamento intempestivo de Dorcas. Era sempre interessante ver a grifinória perder as estribeiras, principalmente quando possuía bons motivos.

— Na verdade, é sim. — Petunia, que notara o tom da outra, respondeu com seu melhor sotaque francês, como se aquilo aumentasse a sua superioridade.

Dorcas estava prestes a responder alguma coisa quando sentiu o aperto de Marlene em seu braço. Respirando fundo, mordeu a língua, impedindo-se de falar qualquer outra coisa. James e Remus observavam tudo com as mesmas expressões de apreensão, enquanto que Sirius piscava para ela.

— Mais tarde revisamos os livros, okay? — Remus disse para Marlene que apenas assentiu e então adicionou: — Hm, Petunia, se você quiser me acompanhar... — Falou, se intrometendo na troca de olhares cheios de raiva velada que Petunia e Dorcas trocavam, fazendo com que a novata se voltasse para observá-lo.

— _Oh, bien sûr._ — Sorriu para o garoto, _simpática demais_. — _Ce fut un plaisir._ — Adicionou, lançando um olhar malicioso para Dorcas antes de seguir pelo corredor junto dele.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, levemente surpreso com o desenrolar da cena à sua frente. Por mais que Evans fosse uma sonserina irritante, jamais havia pensado que a família dela pudesse concordar com o purismo – e, embora Petunia não tenha afirmado aprovar aquilo, ainda assim seu comportamento arrogante era indício suficiente. Não que todos os sangues-puros fossem a favor do purismo: a família de James era uma prova contundente daquilo.

Entretanto, apesar de muitos deles conviverem e interagirem com nascidos-trouxas de forma amigável, ainda assim havia aquela _aura_ arrogante que era possível ver na grande maioria das pessoas de sangue puro. A superioridade vinha de berço para alguns, que acabavam se engrandecendo até mesmo sobre mestiços ou outros sangues-puros de famílias menores. Os Potter, como ele bem sabia, não integravam a lista dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito e, embora ele, assim como seus pais, não fizesse a menor questão de fazer parte daquilo, ainda assim era tratado por muitos como "menos importante".

Era, como Sirius costumava dizer, a Hierarquia do Sangue. E, infelizmente, ainda haviam muitas pessoas dentro e fora daquelas listas que se importavam o suficiente com aquilo para fazer com que aqueles preconceitos totalmente infundados se transformassem em uma guerra por poder e soberania.

Suspirando, observou enquanto Sirius dava um tapinha nas costas de Dorcas, sorrindo para ela antes de encaminhar-se pela mesma direção de Remus. James acenou para as garotas e o seguiu, sabendo que sua curiosidade por saber mais sobre Evans e sua família – algo sobre o que ele não fazia a menor ideia, percebeu – era muito maior do que sua vontade de descobrir as táticas do time da Lufa-Lufa e o entrosamento com o novo capitão.

Quando alcançaram Remus, porém, perceberam que a conversa havia vagado para tópicos muito menos interessantes: como um guia turístico, o amigo começara a contar histórias e indicar lugares enquanto passavam pelos corredores, adicionando uma ou outra informação sobre fantasmas, casas ou pessoas.

Sem ter muito o que comentar – respondendo sempre com monossílabos quando Remus ou Sirius (que parecia tão entediado quanto ele) lhe dirigiam a palavra – James passou a analisar a garota. Petunia tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura da _irmã_ , embora ele pensasse que a ruiva deveria ter uns dois ou três centímetros à mais. Sua forma de andar – fluída, como percebera após a seleção – fazia com que ele lembrasse do andar altivo de Lily Evans enquanto esta se afastava após lhe desferir uma detenção, embora Petunia fosse muito mais delicada, enquanto que a _sonserina_ parecia muito mais intimidadora.

Havia, também, o formato do queixo – levemente pontudo, embora o de Petunia fosse mais pronunciado – e o arquear de sobrancelhas.

Nenhuma dessas características, entretanto, fariam com que James as ligasse como irmãs caso não soubesse que elas _realmente eram._

— E aqui fica a entrada para a Torre da Corvinal. — Remus adicionou, arrancando-o de seus devaneios, fazendo-o perceber que se encontravam no lado oeste do quinto andar, em frente à uma grande porta com uma aldrava em formato de águia que James sabia dar para a sala comunal dos corvinais. — Você tem de bater e responder uma pergunta.

— Uma _pergunta?_ — Petunia franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Rowena Ravenclaw, a fundadora da Corvinal, prezava a inteligência acima de tudo. — Sirius comentou com a garota, fazendo-a assentir. — Mas as perguntas geralmente são lógicas, portanto não deve ser muito complicado. — Deu de ombros.

— _D'accord_. — Ela sorriu, esticando a mão para a porta e ouvindo a pergunta com atenção. Não demorou muito até que ela respondesse de modo que a entrada para a Torre estivesse liberada. — Isso é legal.

— Acho que temos uma visão bastante diferente do que significa _legal_. — Sirius murmurou baixinho, de modo que somente James pudesse ouvir.

— Vou te esperar aqui, enquanto você olha, para depois eu te mostrar o resto do castelo. — Remus disse, recebendo um piscar de olhos da garota que o deixou imediatamente vermelho. Ela adentrou a sala, fazendo com que a porta se fechasse logo em seguida.

— Seria bem engraçado caso ela descobrisse que, _além_ de mestiço, você também tem um probleminha peludo. — Sirius bufou para Remus, fazendo com que a vermelhidão diminuísse de imediato. — Sem ofensas, Moony, mas você _viu_ a expressão que ela fez quando a Dorcas comentou sobre o pai.

— Mas não podemos julgá-la ainda, não é? — Remus deu de ombros, desconversando.

— Diga por você mesmo. — Sirius bufou, voltando-se para James. — E eu pensando que ter de passar algumas horas com a Evans seria um inferno... o destino decidiu intervir e trazer _outra_ delas para cá. — Estremeceu de forma teatral. — Tente não convidar esta para sair, Prongs. Não queremos _Srta. Encarnação do Mal_ 2, _a vingança_.

James não se deu ao trabalho de responder, sentindo-se estranhamente cansado. Sabia que havia acabado de acordar, contudo parecia que seus olhos, assim como todo seu corpo, estavam pesados. Talvez ele aproveitasse o tempo em que Sirius estaria na detenção para dormir um pouco mais e, quem sabe desta forma, ele estivesse mais disposto antes da _missão noturna._

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, devaneando sobre colchões e travesseiros e horas de sono que nem percebeu que Petunia estava de volta e que haviam recomeçado a caminhar.

— Bem, Remus, vou ter de deixá-los por aqui. — Sirius disse, trazendo-o de volta à realidade, fazendo-o perceber que se encontravam em um dos corredores do segundo andar. — Tenho um compromisso inadiável com a outra Evans. — Disse.

Petunia arqueou as sobrancelhas, interessada.

— Vocês estão saindo? — Indagou.

— Oh, _é claro_. Temos um romance sórdido. — Sirius sorriu, divertindo-se com a ideia, pensando que precisaria nascer mil vezes de novo antes de cogitar a possibilidade de namorar com aquela garota. Lily Evans não era o seu tipo. _Não_ quando um de seus amigos tinha um interesse muito particular sobre ela, pelo menos.

— Ele tem detenção. — James respondeu, rolando os olhos para o amigo, sem entender porque ficara incomodado com a sugestão de Petunia. — Evans é a monitora-chefe.

— Ah... — Petunia começou a dizer, contudo o som de passos provindos do corredor à direita fez com que ela se voltasse, sendo imitada pelos outros três.

A apenas alguns metros de distância, Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes conversavam enquanto se afastavam pelo corredor. Aquela cena toda não seria nada estranha se – e somente se – Lily Evans não as estivesse acompanhando, falando com elas de modo quase amigável.

— Lily? — A novata chamou.

— Petunia. — A ruiva murmurou, voltando-se para encarar a irmã.

James percebeu o instante exato em que ela o avistou: seus olhos arregalaram em surpresa, embora, apenas alguns instantes depois, sua face já estivesse totalmente recomposta e com a habitual expressão de tédio em seu lugar. Ela não mais olhou para ele, embora ele a observasse com atenção.

— Olá. — Lily conseguiu se pronunciar, embora sentisse suas entranhas se remexerem nervosamente dentro de si, deixando-a levemente enjoada.

A verdade era que Lily não havia esperado por aquele confronto tão cedo. Estivera com esperanças de que pudesse postergar aquele momento, adiá-lo até que fosse totalmente inevitável. Mas, ali estava sua irmã, encarando-a com aquela expressão de falsa simpatia. E ali estava James Potter, apenas _mais uma_ das pessoas que ela estivera procurando evitar desde que acordara.

Poderia ter rido da ironia daquela cena se não estivesse tão malditamente nervosa.

Parecia como se aquele momento, em que as duas irmãs se encaravam, estava durando uma eternidade. Lily sentia como se todos os olhos estivessem sobre elas naquele momento – o que era a mais pura verdade, afinal as únicas pessoas naquele corredor, além dela e de Petunia, eram os três marotos e Marlene e Dorcas que, obviamente, _estavam as observando_.

Começara a se perguntar por quanto tempo ficariam ali, apenas se estudando, quando Petunia sorriu para ela, seus olhos azuis brilhando em algo que Lily só podia reconhecer como falsa alegria, e se adiantou, jogando os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a fortemente, puxando-a para si.

Tomada pela surpresa, Lily não conseguiu fazer nada além de continuar parada, emoção atrás de emoção parecendo se acumular dentro dela, imobilizando-a quase como se lhe houvessem lançado um _Petrificus Totalus._

Por entre os braços da irmã, conseguia ver a surpresa estampada no rosto dos três garotos, assim como podia imaginar as expressões apreensivas de McKinnon e Meadowes logo atrás de si. Não podia estar mais certa: ambas observavam Petunia, que havia fechado os olhos enquanto a abraçava, parecendo verdadeiramente contente em fazê-lo, com expressões quase iguais, um misto de surpresa e depreciação.

Após alguns instantes – ou, para Lily, o que pareceu ser uma eternidade – Petunia se afastou, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios enquanto observava a irmã mais nova. A imobilidade de Lily passou quase no mesmo instante em que a vontade absurda de bater em seu rosto recaía sobre ela, fazendo com que cerrasse os punhos para não acabar dando vazão àqueles sentimentos tão extremados.

Respirando fundo, Lily deu um passo para trás, não conseguindo retribuir o sorriso – e tampouco _querendo_ retribuir.

— O que está fazendo em Hogwarts? — Foram as primeiras palavras que lhe escaparam, diretas e sem qualquer sentimentalismo.

Petunia arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la, _exatamente_ como Helena sempre fazia quando ela dizia algo impertinente, fazendo com que Lily franzisse os lábios ao reconhecer o comportamento familiar.

— É _muito bom_ te ver, irmã. — Petunia disse, ignorando deliberadamente sua pergunta. — Estava com saudades.

— Eu posso _imaginar_. — Lily retrucou, feliz ao notar que seu tom era tão indiferente quanto quisera demonstrar. — Mas então, o que está fazendo aqui?

— O programa de treinamento pós-escolar para medibruxos ofertado por Hogwarts é muito melhor do que os de lá. Achei que seria uma boa. — A loira disse, concisa e, embora Lily tivesse certeza de que estava dizendo a verdade, podia perceber, ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis que nunca haviam conseguido lhe esconder nada, que havia _muito mais_ por trás daquilo.

Petunia sempre fora apaixonada pela França. Desde pequena cobiçara a chance de mudar para lá e, uma vez, quase havia conseguido. Se a mãe delas não houvesse recebido uma proposta _muito_ boa do St. Mungus, dando a ela o cargo de chefe de setor e várias outras regalias e compensações, Lily muito provavelmente estaria estudando em Beauxbatons naquele momento.

Era apenas _muito_ suspeito que, de repente, Petunia tivesse optado por mudar-se para a escola que, por anos, repudiara. Lily tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que havia a manipulação de Helena Evans por trás daquela mudança súbita, embora não fizesse a menor ideia do porquê.

— Certo. — Lily disse, por fim, estreitando minimamente os olhos. — Seja bem-vinda. Espero que aprecie a estadia.

A irmã franziu os lábios ao perceber a clara conotação depreciativa em seu tom de voz, mas apenas assentiu.

— Vejo que já conseguiu alguns amigos. — Novamente, as palavras escaparam da boca de Lily quando ela lançou um olhar rápido para cima dos três garotos inquietos.

— Oh, bem, o Professor Flitwick pediu para que Remus me guiasse pela escola. James e Sirius estão sendo muito queridos por nos acompanhar. — Petunia sorriu para os três, de modo _interessado_.

— _Queridos_ é basicamente o nome do meio desses dois quando há meninas envolvidas. — Foi Marlene quem comentou, lançando um olhar depreciativo em direção aos dois garotos que havia citado.

Sirius rolou os olhos para ela.

— Não seja tão megera, Marlene. Sabe que posso ser _querido_ com você também, é só pedir. — E sorriu, galante.

— Vocês são todos colegas? — Petunia indagou.

— Sim. — Remus e Marlene responderam, enquanto que James e Lily diziam quase ao mesmo tempo:

— Não exatamente.

A garota loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Temos algumas aulas juntos, embora não sejamos colegas de casa. — Lily respondeu e imediatamente sentiu os olhos de Petunia baixarem de seus olhos para sua gravata e, logo em seguida, para o símbolo da serpente sobre seu peito.

— Ah, certo. — Ela disse, arregalando os olhos de forma teatral. — Eu sempre _esqueço_... — Meneou a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. — Estou tão acostumada com a família Grifinória que...

Oh, pensou Lily, _é claro que ela não perderia aquela oportunidade_.

— Família _Grifinória? —_ Foi James Potter quem interrompeu e, sem conseguir controlar, Lily finalmente o encarou. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer por toda extensão de sua coluna ao sentir os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele sobre os dela.

— Sim. Nossos pais, avós e bisavós foram da Grifinória. — Petunia comentou orgulhosamente.

— Bem, não os bisavôs maternos. Eles foram de Ilvermorny. — Lily comentou, relembrando sobre a porção americana da família, a qual tanto Helena quanto Petunia pareciam constantemente esquecer. — _Wampus_ e _Thunderbird_ , creio eu. — Recebeu o olhar astuto da irmã como resposta. Sorriu. — E _nós duas_ , é claro. Parece que quebramos a _tradição_.

As bochechas de Petunia esquentaram imediatamente, dando a ela uma coloração rosada e manchada.

— Suponho que sim. — Concordou, voltando a encarar a gravata de Lily, como se esta houvesse lhe feito alguma desfeita. E então sorriu e ela soube que suas próximas palavras seriam cheias de maldade. — Embora eu imagine que o choque não vai ser tão grande para os nossos pais quando souberem que fui para a Corvinal... não tanto quanto quando você foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Afinal, _Inteligência_ e sabedoria sempre foi algo que eles presaram...

— O que nos leva a indagar o que é que ela está fazendo na Corvinal. — Lily ouviu o sussurro de Meadowes, tão baixo que somente ela e McKinnon seriam capazes de ouvir. Precisou conter-se para não acabar sorrindo.

— Agora, uma Sonserina... — Petunia continuou, totalmente alheia ao fato de que estava sendo ridicularizada pelas grifinórias. A vontade de rir de Lily sumiu quase imediatamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, fazendo com que aquele aperto no estômago voltasse, muito mais forte do que antes.

Lily sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de pular em seu pescoço, mas se conteve. Os punhos que ainda mantinha cerrados se fecharam ainda mais, fazendo com que as unhas de Lily se cravassem fundo contra a pele, a dor clareando seus pensamentos.

— Ah, _isso é verdade_. — Lily disse com doçura, surpreendendo todos com a sua mudança súbita de tom. — Lily, a varinha _defeituosa_ da família. — Disse e, aproveitando-se da situação, sentindo que em breve perderia totalmente o controle, voltou-se para Black que a observava, surpreso. — Creio que você me entende _muito bem_ , não é, Black? — Piscou para ele, sorrindo antes de voltar-se novamente para a irmã. — De qualquer forma, _Tuney_ , estou muito feliz por ter você aqui. Tenho certeza de que nossos pais ficarão orgulhosos. Mamãe vai dar _pulinhos de felicidade_. — Sorriu ainda mais ao perceber o cenho franzido e a indicação de raiva brilhando nos olhos azuis da irmã. — É surpreendente saber que, depois de tanto tempo dizendo que odeia Hogwarts, você decidiu vir para cá para seguir o seu antigo sonho de ser uma medibruxa renomada. Parece que o tempo te fez amadurecer, Tuney.

— Eu _quis_ vir para cá. — A irmã disse, entredentes, perdendo um pouco da compostura que havia mantido até então. — E, sim, tenho certeza de que a nossa mãe ficará muito feliz...

— É claro que vai. Como diz mamãe: "qualquer casa é melhor do que a Sonserina", certo? Já que todos nós, sonserinos, estamos fadados a nos tornar adoradores de Voldemort quando somos selecionados. — Lily não se importou em proferir o nome do bruxo, assim como não se importou com o fato de todos eles terem se retesado ao ouvi-lo. — Vocês não sabiam? No dia da seleção, o Chapéu Seletor faz uma lavagem cerebral em todos os sonserinos, varrendo qualquer valor moral de nossas cabeças para que, desta forma, possamos nos tornar ótimos Comensais da Morte. Não é _genial?_ — E, dizendo aquilo, tendo despejado todo o seu sarcasmo sobre suas palavras, Lily deu as costas, apressando-se para o final do corredor da forma mais digna que podia, sentindo o coração acelerar em seu peito, fazendo com que sua respiração se tornasse difícil e viesse em ofegos trêmulos.

 _Começou_ , ela pensou. _Começou a tortura_. Seu inferno particular estava de volta e, daquela vez, não havia para onde fugir. Toda sua luta em parecer forte, toda sua dedicação em parecer indiferente; tantos anos impondo uma máscara a si mesma, para que, em apenas algumas horas, _ela_ a desestabilizasse por completo.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Lily sentiu as lágrimas de raiva e frustração descerem por seu rosto. Parando de caminhar, ela se apoiou contra a parede, imaginando quanto tempo tinha para se recompor antes que alguém a avistasse. Infelizmente, não parecia ser capaz de conter o choro – que somente aumentava, fazendo-a soluçar a cada minuto mais alto – e foi encontrada naquela situação lamentável muito antes do que teria esperado.

— Lily? — Foi a voz de McKinnon que a chamou, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, chorosos, para encará-la e deparar-se, não apenas com ela, mas com Meadowes também.

— Está... tudo bem. — Forçou-se a dizer, de forma patética, sabendo que jamais conseguiria convencer qualquer pessoa de que estava bem enquanto chorava daquele jeito. — Só estou... cansada.

Meadowes, sem dizer uma única palavra, foi até onde ela estava, apoiando-se na parede logo ao seu lado enquanto tocava em seu ombro de modo confortador. Lily gostaria de dizer que não precisava daquilo, que elas podiam ir embora, que não tinha necessidade de preocupação, contudo ela estava gostando da atenção. Sentia-se menos sufocada ao chorar na frente das duas, menos frustrada, como se a situação tivesse diminuído em proporção com a companhia delas.

— Não precisa contar o que está acontecendo. — McKinnon comentou e deu alguns passos até que estivesse em sua frente. — Mas eu queria dizer que, apesar de não nos conhecermos muito... — Lançou um olhar rápido para Meadowes que acenou com aprovação. — Nós estamos aqui, caso você precise conversar. Ou apenas chorar. Ou o que for...

Lily assentiu, não achando sua voz para responder. Como era possível que aquelas duas garotas, que até então não passavam de meras conhecidas, pudessem estar sendo tão amigáveis e compreensivas? Como era possível que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, justamente aquelas as quais nunca teria imaginado, estavam ali, naquele momento, confortando-a?

Fechando os olhos, sentindo mais algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, Lily respirou profundamente, esperando enquanto as reações violentas de seu corpo diminuíam até estarem quase completamente controladas.

— Obrigada. — Disse, por fim, após reabrir os olhos e voltar-se para encará-las. — _Muito_ obrigada. Eu...

— Tudo bem. — Meadowes disse, ainda com a mão sobre seu ombro.

— Não precisa agradecer. — McKinnon disse e, como se fosse algo recorrente, puxou Lily para um abraço, apertando-a contra si, exatamente como Petunia havia feito. Mas, diferente daquele momento, Lily retribuiu o aperto com emoção. — Posso imaginar o quanto deve ser difícil ter uma irmã como _ela_.

— Você _não faz ideia_. — Lily suspirou quando finalmente se afastaram.

Um silêncio estranhamente reconfortante caiu sobre as três enquanto estas se observavam como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. E, Lily pensou, _talvez fosse exatamente o que estava acontecendo_.

Estava prestes a comentar algo de cunho sentimental e totalmente piegas quando percebeu a movimentação no final do corredor. Erguendo os olhos, Lily deparou-se com Sirius Black que se aproximava com a expressão ilegível.

— Black? — Ela indagou, fazendo com que as outras duas voltassem para encará-lo, tão confusas quanto Lily. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Além de estar exercendo o meu direito irrevogável de andar pelos corredores da escola? Bem, eu estava te procurando para a minha detenção. Isto é, se você ainda quiser continuar com isso. Se não, eu particularmente não ficaria nada incomodado...

— Não seja tolo, Black. — Lily bufou para ele, desencostando-se da parede e erguendo a mão para limpar dos olhos os últimos resquícios das lágrimas que haviam parado de cair. — Se você puder me acompanhar... — Disse, indicando o lado oposto do corredor. O garoto, resignado, a acompanhou. Antes, porém, que estivessem muito longe, Lily voltou-se para as duas garotas que a observavam e sorriu, acenando para elas.

— Até mais, Lily. — Meadowes disse, sorrindo de volta.

— Não seja um imbecil, Black. — McKinnon acrescentou, arqueando a sobrancelha para o garoto.

— Como se isso fosse possível. — Ele rolou os olhos e então eles voltaram a caminhar.

Lily sentia suas bochechas coradas e quentes, constrangida por ter sido pega _naquele estado_ pelo grifinório. Esperava tolamente que ele não comentasse nada com o Potter, embora soubesse que suas esperanças eram vãs.

— Dia difícil, Evans? — Ele comentou, após alguns corredores de caminhada silenciosa. Alguns alunos os observavam, estranhando o fato de estarem caminhando lado a lado, mas logo desviavam o olhar, provavelmente chegando à conclusão correta: Sirius Black estava indo para _mais uma_ detenção.

— É o que parece. — Lily murmurou uma resposta e então parou em frente à entrada da sala dos monitores. — _Amargor_. — Sussurrou e a porta se abriu.

— Que senha _inspiradora_. — Black comentou, adentrando o recinto e atirando-se na primeira poltrona livre. — Foi você que escolheu?

— Talvez eu deva mudá-la para _insuportável_. — Lily retrucou ao fechar a porta e encaminhar-se para um dos armários contra a parede esquerda. Puxou três caixas lá de dentro, levando-as com um feitiço flutuante até a mesa em frente ao garoto. — Black, hoje você vai me ajudar a organizar estes papéis. — Disse e pegou mais duas caixas, fechando o armário logo em seguida. — São detenções. — Respondeu à pergunta muda do garoto. — Logo você verá o seu nome por aí. Estas caixas são do Filch e ele pediu ao Dumbledore que fossem organizadas.

— E então Dumbledore passou o trabalho para você... e agora você está passando para mim? — Black arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Terceirizando serviços, Evans?

— Desde quando você sabe o que é _terceirizar?_ — Lily franziu o cenho, sentando-se à poltrona do outro lado da mesa, em frente ao garoto.

— Desde que me interessei pela história da Segunda Guerra Mundial dos trouxas e descobri que os Estados Unidos utilizavam este método para que pudessem se concentrar na produção de armamento, sem ter de se preocupar com os outros serviços "menos importantes". — Ele comentou, despreocupado. Lily se surpreendeu com a resposta direta. Jamais teria imaginado que alguém como Sirius Black fosse dado àquele tipo de leituras, embora ela mesma vivesse dando uma folheada em livros, jornais e revistas trouxas enquanto estava em casa. Mas, ela lembrou, Potter havia comentado que o garoto gostava de músicas trouxas. Então por que não gostar da história deles também? — Parece surpresa, Evans.

— Eu _estou_. — Respondeu, também direta. — Não pensei que você fosse chegado em informações e histórias dos trouxas.

— Então estamos empatados, porque eu não pensei que você fosse a renegada da família grifinória. — Black deu de ombros, embora seus olhos cinzentos a perscrutassem com atenção.

— E isso se deve ao fato de que nós _não nos conhecemos_ o suficiente para fazermos suposições. — Ela finalizou, puxando uma das caixas para si e pegando alguns papéis. — Filch quer que reescrevamos as detenções e as datas, mas, como não estou disposta a perder tanto tempo fazendo algo tão trivial, digo que devemos utilizar o feitiço de geminação para copiar as sentenças em pergaminhos novos.

— Okay. — Black concordou, também pegando uma das caixas e separando alguns pergaminhos.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, utilizando feitiços não-verbais para agilizarem o serviço, enquanto que suas mentes vagavam.

Sirius a observava pelo canto dos olhos. Podia ver as olheiras profundas contra sua pele pálida, o inchaço em seus olhos que indicavam choro; seus olhos verdes pareciam distantes enquanto ela trabalhava, totalmente alheia a ele ou qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Evans parecia, diferente da imagem que sempre tivera da garota em sua mente, exausta. Exausta e completamente deprimida.

— O que foi? — A voz dela o arrancou de seus devaneios, fazendo-o perceber que a estivera encarando.

— O que...?

— Por que está me olhando com essa cara, Black?

— Você não parece bem. — Sirius disse, suspirando enquanto largava outro pergaminho novo dentro de uma caixa.

Ela não disse nada quanto àquilo, apenas estreitando os olhos minimamente antes de voltar a prestar atenção às detenções. Sirius, por outro lado, estava muito interessado no comportamento da garota para que continuasse com aquele trabalho entediante.

— Petunia e você são muito diferentes. — Comentou novamente, fazendo com que ela também largasse seus pergaminhos e o encarasse com irritação.

— Aonde pretende chegar com esse assunto, Black?

— A lugar algum, Evans. É só que, agora, você faz mais sentido para mim. — Inclinou a cabeça para a garota. — Você talvez não saiba, mas eu sempre fui um ótimo juiz de caráter. Possivelmente por este motivo que eu nunca tenha desgostado totalmente de você. Você não é uma má pessoa, Evans.

— Nossa, Black, me sinto aliviada por saber que pensa isso de mim. Neste momento, minha vida voltou a ter sentido. — Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito de forma teatral e então rolou os olhos para o garoto, mesmo que sentisse as bochechas esquentarem.

— Sabe, eu poderia ficar muito irritado com o seu comportamento caso não fizesse exatamente a mesma coisa quando quero esconder os meus sentimentos: uso o sarcasmo. — Ele apoiou o rosto em uma mão, fixando seus olhos cinzentos sobre os dela, perscrutando-a firmemente. — É engraçado, não acha? Que sejamos tão parecidos?

Lily riu, sem humor.

— Não vejo nada de engraçado nisso, Black.

— Tem razão. Ter uma família infernal não tem graça para ninguém.

Ela voltou a encará-lo, surpresa com as palavras dele. Surpresa pela forma como ele parecia _realmente_ disposto a falar sobre aquilo. Como se, de repente, Lily fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente diante de seus olhos.

— Como você consegue? — Lily indagou, exatamente como Dorcas havia feito mais cedo para ela, observando o garoto quase ansiosa. — Como você consegue andar pelos corredores sabendo que o seu irmão, com quem você _não se dá bem_ , com quem você compartilha uma história horrível, está tão perto? Fica mais fácil com o passar do tempo? — O desespero era quase palpável em sua voz, mas ela não se importou. Ela queria saber. E tinha certeza de que Sirius Black era o único em uma situação razoavelmente parecida capaz de lhe responder.

Surpreso com a intensidade da garota, Sirius franziu o cenho, tentando pensar numa forma de responder. Não entendia exatamente o porquê de, repentinamente, sentir necessidade de _dialogar_ com a Srta. Encarnação do Mal, mas era estranhamente reconfortante saber que poderia falar sobre um dos aspectos mais dolorosos de sua vida com alguém que realmente compreendia.

— Não. Não fica mais fácil. Na verdade, tem dias em que é simplesmente _doloroso_ demais. Que é estressante demais. Que eu sinto vontade de pegá-lo pelo pescoço e tentar fazer com que ele _pense_... — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, recostando-se contra a poltrona e fechando os olhos. — Mas eu tenho James e Remus. E, quando as coisas ficam difíceis demais de suportar, sempre posso contar com eles para me ajudarem a ser forte. — Voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando-a e deparando-se com a expressão cheia de decepção. — Tudo é mais suportável quando se tem amigos, Evans.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Lily riu, soturna.

— Bem, então suponho que em breve entrarei em depressão. — Riu mais um pouco, totalmente desvairada.

— O quê? Mas você tem o Doge, a Bulstrode e a Barnow. Eles são os seus amigos, não são? — Sirius comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em indagação. Tinha certeza de que Evans sempre estava acompanhada daqueles três, mesmo que, para seus padrões de amizade, não os achassem lá grandes coisas.

— Meu único amigo era o Snape, Black. — Evans praticamente cuspiu, fazendo-o bufar ao ouvir o nome de seu desafeto.

— Esqueci que você tem péssimo gosto para amizades, Evans. Pelo visto, nossas semelhanças acabaram por aí.

— Eu _tinha_ um péssimo gosto para amizades, realmente. — Ela concordou. — Mas não somos mais amigos, Black. Na verdade, não somos nada além de conhecidos há muito tempo. — Seus olhos verdes se perderam em lembranças, fazendo com que Sirius percebesse sua inegável tristeza.

— Como você conseguia ser amiga dele? Você parece mais inteligente do que isso, Evans. — Ele disse, sem se preocupar em estar sendo indelicado. A verdade era que _sempre_ quisera saber o que levava alguém de intelecto elevado como Evans a andar junto de um babaca asqueroso como Snape.

— Posso te perguntar a mesma coisa, Black: como você conseguiu ser amigo do Pettigrew? — Lily retrucou, sorrindo levemente ao perceber que o havia atingido em cheio.

— Você tem um bom ponto. — Sirius resmungou, apesar de não parecer gostar de admitir aquilo em voz alta.

O silêncio voltou a recair sobre eles, pesado e desconfortável. Lily baixou os olhos para as próprias unhas, tentando organizar os pensamentos enquanto que Sirius fazia o mesmo, observando seus sapatos.

Por fim, Lily suspirou, voltando a puxar os pergaminhos para si, forçando-se a prestar atenção à tarefa que ainda estava no início.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Evans? — Black finalmente se pronunciou, após retornar aos próprios pergaminhos. — Você deveria arranjar novos amigos.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, indagativa.

— Está se oferecendo, Black?

— Nah, eu não sou tão fácil de ser conquistado, Evans. Precisa mais do que algumas lágrimas e lamúrias compartilhadas para alguém ter a honra da minha amizade. — O garoto retrucou e rolou os olhos.

Entretanto, nenhum dos dois deixou de notar o sorrisinho que compartilharam antes de voltarem para as detenções.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Espero que tenham gostado, amores!  
_

 _Eu simplesmente AMEI poder descrever melhor, tanto as reações/conversas entre Marlene/Dorcas/Lily e Sirius/Lily. Isso era algo que me incomodava bastante na fanfic antiga: a falta de profundidade na construção das conversas e interações iniciais entre estes personagens._

 _Esse, sem dúvidas, foi um dos capítulos que mais amei reescrever até agora :)_

 _Não esqueçam de comentar e dizerem o que estão achando, sim? Não custa nada e motiva para caramba, gente! É sério! Comentários são o combustível de qualquer autor :)_

 _Beijinhos e até breve :)_


	7. VI - Especulações

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** Olá, amores, tudo bem?

Novo capítulo por aqui e esse, diferente dos anteriores, não foi reescrito. Na verdade, esse capítulo sequer existia na versão anterior, mas achei necessário para explicar várias coisas que acontecerão nos próximos capítulos, portanto espero que gostem

[observações importantes para o entendimento do capítulo]

— Quirinus Quirrell, pela descrição dos livros, teria mais ou menos a mesma idade dos marotos, portanto me aproveitei deste fato canon para inseri-lo na história;

— Igor Karkaroff, em O Cálice de Fogo, fala ao chegar em Hogwarts "A boa e velha Hogwarts", dando a entender que conhecia a escola antes de ir para a Bulgária e virar diretor de Durmnstrang. Utilizando do mesmo princípio do Quirrell, já que, segundo especula-se, Karkaroff teria mais ou menos a mesma idade dos marotos, também o adicionei na história;

— Tabela da monitoria da fic, para vocês entenderem quem são os monitores/monitoras de cada casa e ano: imgur a/CO9Pj

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 ** _Especulações_** _(ou sobre reuniões exaustivas e favores noturnos)_

* * *

 **[DOMINGO – 18 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

— Terminei. — Sirius comentou, largando o último pergaminho dentro da caixa à sua frente.

— Eu terminei também. — Lily disse, suspirando enquanto fazia o mesmo. — E pensar que eu devo ter mais umas quinze caixas como essas para organizar. — Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para o garoto.

— A minha sorte é que a detenção terminou, não é? — Ele comentou, sorrindo marotamente para ela.

Lily rolou os olhos, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

— Sim, Black, você está livre dessa tarefa. Pode ir fazer seja lá o que você faz nas horas livres. — Ela disse, mas logo se arrependeu. Franzindo os lábios, acrescentou: — Desde que isso não tenha a ver com levar detenções e trazer mais relatórios para cá. Me dê uma folga, por favor.

— Vou tentar, Evans, mas não prometo nada. — Ele respondeu e piscou para ela, erguendo-se de onde estava sentado e se espreguiçando.

Suspirando, Lily agitou a varinha e fez com que as caixas – agora cheias de detenções organizadas em ordem alfabética – flutuassem de volta para o armário. Erguendo-se da cadeira onde estivera sentada pelas últimas duas horas, voltou os olhos para o relógio que havia na parede logo atrás da escrivaninha, percebendo que faltava apenas meia hora para o início da reunião de monitoria.

— Algum problema com o horário, Evans? — Black, que ainda estava na sala, indagou, notando o cenho franzido da garota.

Lily voltou a encará-lo e então negou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto para afastar aquela mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos.

— Tenho reunião de monitoria daqui a pouco.

— Ugh, eu também não estaria muito feliz se fosse você. Francamente: _monitores_. — E estremeceu de forma teatral para dar ênfase.

Ela rolou os olhos para ele, bufando logo em seguida.

— Você não estava com pressa para ir embora, Black? — Indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o garoto.

— Certamente, Evans. Não direi que foi um prazer, pois estaria mentindo, mas esta detenção não foi tão ruim quanto eu teria imaginado. — E, dizendo aquilo, voltou-se em direção à saída, deixando-a totalmente corada e desconcertada.

Antes, porém, que ele chegasse até lá, a porta foi aberta e, por ela, Cathus McLaggen, o setimanista e monitor da Corvinal, adentrou, parecendo surpreso ao deparar-se com Sirius.

— Black. — O garoto disse, o desprezo bastante visível em sua voz, enquanto seu olho roxo (cortesia de Sirius no dia anterior) estremecia.

— Olá, McLaggen, tudo bem com as vistas? — Black teve o descaramento de indagar, um sorriso cínico brilhando de forma maligna em seus lábios. — Espero que isso não tenha afetado o seu desempenho em campo.

— Precisa mais do que um soco estúpido para me fazer perder para vocês, Black. — O garoto praticamente cuspiu, cerrando os punhos devido a irritação.

— Pense pelo lado positivo, Cathus: ao menos agora você vai ter uma desculpa para quando perderem no próximo jogo. É só dizer que _não estava_ enxergando direito-

McLaggen retesou-se e Lily tinha certeza de que o garoto estava prestes a partir para a violência, portanto – rolando os olhos internamente – decidiu intervir.

— Garotos. — Ela disse de forma suave, embora o perigo fosse bastante visível em sua voz. — Tenho certeza de que vocês são maduros o suficiente para saber que isso não vai levar a nada, não é?

— Você certamente não está falando do Black, Lily, se tem uma coisa que ele não é-

— _Certo?_ — Ela insistiu, ignorando a argumentação irritada do corvinal.

Muito relutantes, os dois garotos assentiram, embora Sirius tivesse um sorrisinho estúpido em seus lábios, como se houvesse ganhado a discussão. Lily estreitou os olhos para ele, em um claro sinal de "você-não-vai-me-dar-mais-relatórios-de-detenções-para-preencher-Black", mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Ótimo. — Lily disse e então voltou a atenção para a sua mesa, abrindo a primeira gaveta e puxando os relatórios que havia feito para utilizar na reunião, imaginando que faltava pouco para que os outros colegas chegassem e eles pudessem dar início àquele encontro.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, revisitando tópicos mentais – principalmente os que envolviam os ataques à nascidos trouxas e o fato de que tudo estava calmo naquele início de ano, o que era _muito_ suspeito – que demorou a dar-se conta de que Cathus estava bem à sua frente, encarando-a com olhos expectantes.

Franzindo o cenho, Lily encarou-o, indagativa.

— O que foi, Cathus? Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim. Lily... ah, certo... eu vim mais cedo para a reunião porque eu queria _mesmo_ falar com você e- — O garoto se interrompeu, suas bochechas tingindo-se de um tom rosado forte, fazendo com que Lily ficasse ainda mais confusa.

— Queria falar sobre o quê...? — Ela insistiu, levemente impaciente por conta de toda aquela hesitação.

O garoto corou ainda mais, mas, parecendo encher-se de coragem, prosseguiu:

— Eu estava pensando... estava me perguntando... se... hm, bem, você sabe que o Slughorn vai dar aquela festa daqui suas semanas, não é? E, bem... queria saber se... se você não gostaria de ir comigo? Você sabe, para _relembrar_ os velhos tempos? — As palavras dele se atropelavam, tornando bastante difícil para que Lily as compreendesse.

Por alguns instantes, ela apenas o encarou, confusão estampada em seu rosto enquanto tentava processar o que ele havia dito. E então, ela entendeu.

Ah, sim, _os velhos tempos_ , ela pensou; quando ela e McLaggen trocavam alguns amassos pelos armários de vassouras da escola, o que havia durado por mais de um ano, tendo iniciado no começo do quarto e findado na metade do quinto, na ocasião em que o interesse de Lily pelo garoto havia simplesmente deixado de existir. Não que ela tivesse dito aquilo para ele, é claro. Fora mais como "o problema não é você, sou eu", entretanto, vendo-o insistir naquilo depois de tanto tempo, fazia com que ela se perguntasse se não teria feito melhor se tivesse sido um pouco mais firme na hora do "término".

Sentindo o rosto esquentar de tal forma que parecia prestes a derreter, Lily buscou palavras com as quais pudesse responder, embora nada convincente aparecesse em sua mente.

— Ah, Cathus... eu... ah... bem- — Interrompeu-se, odiando o fato de estar tão hesitante quanto o garoto. Por Merlin, ela simplesmente _detestava_ aquele tipo de situação: em que precisava dar o fora em alguém. — Eu... não posso, porque... bem porque-

— Ela vai ir comigo. — A voz de Sirius interrompeu a desculpa esfarrapada de Lily, fazendo com que ela e Cathus se voltassem em sua direção, sobressaltados, e se deparassem com o garoto encostado contra a porta, observando-os com um sorriso divertido.

— Black, o que _ainda_ está fazendo aqui? — Lily indagou, uma pontada de histeria (e constrangimento) transparecendo em sua voz. — Você não estava com _pressa?_

Desencostando-se da porta, o garoto caminhou até perto de onde ela estava, encarando-a com uma expressão ilegível que a fez sentir-se enervada.

— Você esqueceu de me dizer a hora que eu devo te encontrar amanhã, querida. — Ele disse e então piscou para ela, deixando bastante claro que ela deveria seguir no seu embalo. Sem saber porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas fazendo mesmo assim, Lily viu-se respondendo:

— Amanhã, antes do período duplo de Poções. — Respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir de modo apreciativo.

— Certo. — Ele assentiu e então voltou-se novamente para Cathus, arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo arrogante. — Desculpe, cara, mas acho que você chegou tarde. — E, sem esperar por uma resposta, finalmente saiu da sala, deixando uma Lily Evans extremamente corada e um Cathus McLaggen totalmente mortificado.

Por alguns instantes, eles ficaram em silêncio, completamente abismados com o que havia acabado de acontecer ali, contudo, Cathus recuperou-se o suficiente para voltar-se para Lily – a expressão de incredulidade estampada em sua face – e questionou:

— Você e o Black...?

— Não. — Lily respondeu, fazendo com que Cathus franzisse os lábios, desgostoso, contudo ele não insistiu. Ela sabia que talvez tivesse sido um pouco mais rude do que o estritamente necessário, mas não queria ter de explicar ao garoto que não fazia a menor ideia do que havia acabado de acontecer ali.

Francamente, o quê, por Morgana, Sirius Black estava pensando ao dizer uma coisa daquelas? O que _ela_ estava pensando ao contribuir com a sua mentira? Como se ela precisasse de boatos mentirosos sobre ambos percorrendo pela escola – o que, ela percebeu, seria inevitável, afinal tinha certeza de que no momento em que McLaggen saísse da reunião, diria para quem quisesse ouvir que ela, Lily Evans, havia se rebaixado ao ponto de aceitar sair com Sirius Black.

Lily estremeceu somente de pensar, mas, bem, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, afinal de contas ela mesma havia contribuído para aquilo. Entretanto, não podia negar que funcionara para _despistar_ McLaggen. No dia seguinte, assim que tivesse chance, conversaria com Black e tentaria compreender o que diabos havia acontecido ali; por que o garoto a havia ajudado a livrar-se do corvinal? Teria sido por conta da briga estúpida dos dois? Só de pensar que fora aquilo que o motivara fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais idiota por ter possivelmente colaborando com Sirius Black e suas travessuras! Como se ela fosse _realmente_ aceitar sair com ele, por Merlin! Lily já tinha incômodo o suficiente com o amigo de Black, James Potter, para que... _oh, merda_ , ela gemeu mentalmente.

O que Potter iria achar daquilo? Ele acreditaria nas fofocas da escola ou simplesmente ignoraria? O que _Black_ iria dizer para ele? Contaria a verdade, dizendo que fora apenas um engano ou ele mentiria e diria que, sim, eles tinham um encontro?

Somente aquele pensamento fez com que o estômago de Lily embrulhasse em nervosismo.

— Deixe de ser idiota, Lily. — Resmungou consigo mesma, esquecendo-se que não estava sozinha.

— O quê? — McLaggen, que havia sentado em uma das poltronas livres, amuado, indagou, encarando-a com o cenho franzido.

— Nada. — Lily murmurou em resposta, sentindo-se estúpida.

Não _havia_ qualquer motivo para que se preocupasse com as reações de James Potter – assim como as reações de todo o resto da escola! Ela havia passado os últimos seis anos totalmente alheia a fofocas e não seria agora, por um motivo tão trivial, que iria mudar aquele fato.

Afastando tais pensamentos, Lily forçou um sorriso quando Mary MacDonald, a monitora lufana, adentrou, sendo seguida de sua melhor amiga e também monitora, a corvinal Alice Fawcett.

— Boa tarde, Lily. — Alice cumprimentou-a, enquanto Mary acenava para ela.

— Olá. — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento, simpática.

Sempre havia gostado de Alice, apesar de elas não terem qualquer intimidade além de cumprimentos cordiais e rondas de monitoria. A garota era quieta e não se metia onde não devia, o que, para Lily, era uma qualidade indispensável.

Assim que as garotas se acomodaram, a porta foi aberta novamente, dando espaço para mais dois monitores corvinais: Quirrell e Irma Smith. Lily acenou para eles, assim como para as outras quatro pessoas que adentraram; Amos Diggory, Emmeline Vance e sua namorada, Nicole Thomas e Benjamin Fenwick, todos grifinórios.

Logo em seguida, Elphias e Anne surgiram, sendo seguidos por Dedalus Diggle e Johanna Arnes, da Corvinal, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones e Rose Smith da Lufa-Lufa; Regulus Black, Igor Karkaroff, Ignez Bulstrode e Alecto Carrow, da Sonserina, entraram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Lily pôde perceber a expressão de desgosto de Anne ao ver a prima, Ignez – que retribuiu o olhar com o mesmo desprezo – e em seguida, a garota se aproximou de onde ela estava, sentando em uma poltrona logo ao lado da mesa onde a ruiva se escorava. Elphias a seguiu, sorrindo levemente para monitora-chefe.

— Muito trabalho? Não te vi durante o almoço. — O garoto comentou, encarando-a com o cenho toldado de preocupação.

— Perdi o horário essa manhã, acordei e o almoço estava terminando. Depois precisei organizar alguns relatórios e também tinha uma detenção para monitorar... — Ela suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se cansada somente de recordar o dia cheio que tivera. E não eram nem as sete e meia da noite!

— Você precisa descansar, Lily, ou vai acabar entrando em colapso. — Anne comentou, encarando-a de modo perscrutador, como se estivesse esperando que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo.

Lily poupou-se de responder, pois, naquele momento, Remus Lupin adentrou, cumprimentando os colegas com simpatia antes de prostrar-se ao lado dela.

— Olá, Lily.

— Oi, Remus. — Lily sorriu para ele e o garoto retribuiu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

— Gideon pediu para avisar que não vai vir. Ele pegou um resfriado e a Madame Pomfrey mandou-o ficar na Ala Hospitalar até a fumaça que a Poção para Resfriado provoca parasse de escapar de suas orelhas. Carlotta também não vai vir... ela acabou de descobrir que a mãe faleceu...

— Ah, eu entendo... — Lily assentiu, lembrando da quintanista grifinória que por vezes falava demais e era irritante, contudo, sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar na dor que a garota deveria estar sentindo. — Foi natural ou...?

— Sim, foi. Ela pegou Varíola de Dragão. — Remus comentou, compreendendo a pergunta de Lily, sabendo que ela estava indagando se havia sido obra de _você-sabe-quem_ , afinal a mãe de Carlotta era nascida trouxa.

— Certo. — Ela assentiu e então suspirou, voltando-se para os colegas que os observavam, curiosos. — Bem, vamos começar.

A reunião foi bastante turbulenta, o que não era surpresa.

Alguns dos sonserinos – Karkaroff e Carrow – entraram em uma discussão acirrada com os grifinórios – Fenwick e Diggory – após o tópico sobre ataques a nascidos trouxas serem levantados e as suspeitas recaírem imediatamente sobre a casa das serpentes.

Lily precisava admitir que os colegas de casa eram bons atores, afinal, caso ela não tivesse noventa e nove por cento de certeza de que eles faziam parte do clubinho de adoradores de Voldemort, teria acreditado em suas reclamações. Parecendo extremamente ofendidos, exigiram que a reunião acabasse e que uma reclamação formal fosse feita a Dumbledore. Ela precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não rolar os olhos para os colegas, mas conseguiu conter a agitação depois de refutar – mesmo que com algumas indiretas aos sonserinos mentirosos – as acusações dos grifinórios, com classe.

Seguido disso, entraram no tópico das rondas e, mais uma vez, houveram discussões. Grande parte dos monitores também faziam parte dos times de Quadribol, o que tornava bastante difícil organizar as escalas de modo que todos pudessem comparecer sem furarem algum dos compromissos.

Remus era crucial nesses momentos – sempre calmo e extremamente paciente – ajudando-a a não explodir e mandar todo mundo pelos ares. Ele conseguiu organizar o quadro de modo que que todos tivessem seus desejos atendidos – mesmo que Lily tivesse sido obrigada a fazer ronda com McLaggen todas as sextas-feiras, o que não a agradou, mas, como deveria se mostrar um exemplo, aceitou de boca fechada.

Quando, por fim, haviam terminado mais uma enorme discussão sobre supervisão de detenções – desta vez entre corvinais e grifinórios, que estavam com os ânimos bastante agitados diante da aproximação do primeiro jogo que aconteceria dali a duas semanas e queriam o máximo de tempo possível para treinar antes da partida, o que só dificultava o trabalho de Lily em organizar as escalas – ela estava pronta para se despedir de todos e sorrir verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia diante da possibilidade de poder ir para seu dormitório e se atirar sobre sua cama, quando Quirrell, o sextanista da corvinal, fez a pergunta que Lily pensara estar conseguindo evitar.

— Evans, você tem algum parentesco com a garota nova? Petunia _Evans_ , que foi para a Corvinal? — Ele perguntou, suas bochechas extremamente coradas, enquanto a observava, expectante.

— Ah, eu nem tinha pensado nisso! — Alice comentou, parecendo surpresa e então também se voltou para encarar a monitora-chefe.

Reprimindo um gemido, Lily forçou um sorriso.

— Ela é minha irmã. — Respondeu, concisa. Antes, porém, que aquele assunto se estendesse, o que parecia prestes a acontecer devido as expressões surpresas e curiosas que se espalharam pelas faces dos colegas, Lily prosseguiu: — Certo, pessoal, por hoje era isso. A próxima reunião de monitoria acontecerá daqui duas semanas. Até lá, não esqueçam de fazerem seus relatórios semanais e, caso observem alguma atividade fora dos padrões, recorram a mim ou a Remus imediatamente para que possamos tomar as devidas providências.

— E, por favor, por "fora dos padrões" queremos dizer " _fora das regras da escola"_! Nada de suspeitas de relacionamentos ou fofocas, por favor. Temos muito trabalho a fazer para perder tempo investigando a vida alheia. — Remus adicionou, firme, relembrando do quinto ano, quando uma das colegas havia importunado o antigo monitor-chefe, Octavian Blake, inventando histórias apenas para que eles investigassem a vida amorosa de Sirius Black.

Fora um caso que repercutira por meses, sendo chamado de "Tática Skeeter". Era bastante comum ouvir "fulano está tentando dar uma de Skeeter" quando se referiam a alguém que se excedia na desconfiança em algum relacionamento.

A comoção foi geral quando todos se ergueram, acenando uns para os outros, combinando horários ou esperando colegas enquanto saíam da sala. Anne e Elphias perguntaram se ela não queria que aguardassem, mas Lily os dispensou, dizendo-lhes que ainda precisava organizar algumas coisas e que demoraria. Por fim, restaram apenas ela e Remus.

— Bem, isso foi exaustivo. — Lily comentou, soltando uma respiração longa que nem sabia estar segurando.

— As primeiras reuniões são sempre as piores. — Remus assentiu, também parecendo cansado. Suas olheiras estavam mais proeminentes e as cicatrizes em seu rosto, normalmente não muito visíveis, pareciam mais sobressalentes. Lily franziu o cenho, preocupada, mas não quis indagar a ele sobre aquilo, afinal poderia estar se metendo em um assunto sobre o qual o garoto talvez não quisesse falar.

— Sim. — Ela concordou e então sorriu. — Obrigada, você sabe, por tomar as rédeas naquela hora...

— Ah, tudo bem. Não queria ser obrigado a te dar uma detenção por conta de um assassinato em massa. — Ele piscou para ela, afastando-se em direção à saída. — Bem, Lily, separei alguns relatórios para ler, incluindo os seus. Deixei os meus na primeira gaveta, junto com os que faltam. Na próxima ronda podemos conversar sobre o que encontrarmos de interessante.

— Certo. Obrigada.

— Boa noite, Lily. — Remus disse e então acenou para ela.

— Tchau, Remus. Boa noite. — Lily acenou de volta, pensando em como Remus Lupin era uma das melhores pessoas que conhecia.

Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Lily voltou-se novamente para a escrivaninha.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito paranoica, pensou, mas poderia jurar que vira os lábios de Karkaroff moverem-se, formando as palavras "terceira sala à direita do segundo andar" para Quirrell antes de sair.

Apesar da exaustão, Lily não podia ignorar aquilo. Não quando havia decidido – tendo se motivado principalmente após a briga com Snape e, também, por ter percebido que sempre fora conivente com a mãe, que era tão preconceituosa com relação aos nascidos trouxas quanto ele – que estava mais do que na hora de se posicionar a respeito de toda aquela política absurda de purismo. Ela _não queria_ se comparar à mãe naquele aspecto. Na verdade, ela não queria se comparar à mãe em _aspecto algum._

Como não podia ir diretamente contra Voldemort – o que seria deveras imprudente –, pelo menos podia agir na escola, tentando desmascarar aqueles adolescentes estúpidos que se achavam melhores do que os outros por conta do sangue; que se achavam no direito de torturar nascidos-trouxas; que se achavam no direito de menosprezar qualquer um que não fosse como eles, _nojentos_ como eles.

Nojentos como _Severus Snape_ , pensou, em um ato de maldade.

Sentindo-se frustrada com o rumo dos pensamentos, abriu a última gaveta da escrivaninha e murmurou a senha, _"deer",_ para o fundo falso, puxando de lá o objeto que havia confiscado apenas alguns dias atrás.

Sentiu-se insegura ao segurar o tecido prateado e frio em suas mãos, apreciou sua beleza e textura – tão leve quanto água – imaginando se não estaria indo longe demais ao utilizar-se de algo que não era seu.

— Não é como se Potter fosse descobrir, Lily. — Ela murmurou consigo mesma, respirando fundo antes de atirar o tecido sobre si, pasmando-se ao se posicionar em frente ao pequeno espelho que havia perto da porta e perceber-se totalmente invisível. Fosse qual fosse o feitiço que havia naquela capa, certamente era muito mais potente do que a que seu pai, Jonathan Evans, possuía.

Respirando fundo, direcionou-se para a porta, abrindo-a e saindo para o corredor, enchendo-se de coragem enquanto se encaminhava para a "terceira sala à direita do segundo andar".

* * *

James sentia-se inquieto enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro numa das passagens secretas do quinto andar. O dia fora exaustivo, mesmo que não houvesse feito absolutamente nada depois de deixar Remus com Petunia Evans e encaminhar-se para o seu dormitório, onde ficara deitado sobre a cama encarando o dossel pelo resto da tarde.

Sua mente não parava de funcionar, em polvorosa com todas as novas informações sobre Lily Evans que havia descoberto naquele dia. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na família dela, na forma como ela parecia ainda mais fria diante da presença da irmã, o modo como falara, com tanto sarcasmo e auto depreciação, sobre o fato de pertencer à Sonserina... porque sua família – exceto ela e a irmã – era _Grifinória_.

 _Lily Evans_ pertencia à uma família _Grifinória._

Pensar no que aquilo significava fazia com que o cérebro de James desse um nó. Por algum tempo pegou-se imaginando como teria sido sua vida em Hogwarts se Lily houvesse seguido a tradição da família e fosse uma grifinória; será que eles teriam implicado tanto um com o outro? Será que ela o desprezaria tanto? Será que ela teria sido amiga de Snape não sendo da mesma casa que ele? Será que ele, James Potter, teria se interessado por ela se ela não fosse aquela maldita sonserina irritante extremamente misteriosa e sarcástica?

Infelizmente não possuía resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas – embora tivesse suas desconfianças de que, independente da casa a qual ela pertencesse, continuaria sentindo-se estupidamente atraído por aqueles malditos olhos verdes – o que só o deixava ainda mais agitado e ansioso.

Odiava sentir-se daquele modo, tão desnorteado e abalado por motivos tão estúpidos. Como aquela garota havia se infiltrado daquele modo em sua mente? Como era possível que ele não conseguisse parar de pensar nela? Como era possível que, apesar de ela apenas dificultar a vida dele – exatamente como naquele momento, em que ele precisava ficar cuidando por cima do ombro a todo momento com medo de ser pego, o que teria sido evitado facilmente caso estivesse com a sua capa da invisibilidade, a qual ela _confiscara_ – continuasse tão malditamente _atraído?_

Irritado com o rumo de seus pensamentos e com a falta de respostas, James soltou um longo suspiro.

— Argh, eu _odeio_ não estar com a minha capa. — Resmungou pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez na última hora, sentindo-se extremamente frustrado.

— Hey, Prongs, fale baixo. — Sirius resmungou para ele enquanto observava o pergaminho em suas mãos com atenção. — Parece que a reunião de monitores terminou. — Disse e indicou a sala de monitoria no mapa para o amigo. — Remus deve estar indo para o dormitório... talvez se o encontrássemos-

— Não. — James o cortou. — Essa semana vai ser difícil para ele. Vamos deixá-lo dormir. Sem falar que, depois dessa reunião, imagino que ele deva estar exausto. Céus, eu posso até imaginar o caos entre os alunos por conta dos treinos. Já percebeu que a maioria dos monitores também fazem parte de algum time de Quadribol?

— É... parece que você andou prestando bastante atenção nessas coisas de monitoria, não é? — Sirius comentou, encarando-o com aquela maldita expressão arrogante que sempre exibia quando sabia mais do que deixava transparecer. — Podia ser você lá. — Adicionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

James deu de ombros, levemente incomodado com o assunto.

— É, mas não sou.

— Porque você _não quis_. — Alfinetou Sirius.

— Sirius... — James murmurou em aviso, mas o outro o ignorou.

— Qual é, James, nós nunca vamos falar sobre isso? Não vai me contar porque recusou o convite de Dumbledore para o cargo de monitor-chefe?

— Porque, _Padfoot_ , eu não quis. — James retrucou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. — Imagine ter de aturar a Evans durante todas essas reuniões e rondas? Sem falar _nas reuniões e rondas_ em si, francamente, que coisa _chata!_ Merlin me livre ter de passar por algo assim!

— Uhum. — Sirius estreitou os olhos, não acreditando em nenhuma de suas palavras. — Porque você _odiaria_ passar algum tempo com a Evans, não é? — Bufou, fazendo com que James corasse. — Certo... então quer dizer que você não ter aceitado nada tem a ver com o fato de você adorar bancar o herói e querer fazer com que Remus se sinta orgulhoso de si mesmo, algo que quase nunca acontece porque aquele idiota insiste em se menosprezar? — E, embora suas palavras devessem parecer críticas, James podia notar os traços de admiração no olhar do melhor amigo.

— Eu... só queria que ele fosse feliz. É o último ano e ele já tem problemas _peludos_ o suficiente. A monitoria é boa para ele. Remus merece esse cargo.

— Você também, James. — Sirius disse, sério. — Você amadureceu tanto no último ano, ficou tão responsável e exemplar que estou até pensando em te deserdar-

— Você _não pode_ me deserdar, porque _sua_ família _te deserdou_. Sou o único que lhe resta.

— Sempre _delicado_ , Prongs. — Sirius fingiu-se de ofendido antes de prosseguir: — Como eu estava dizendo: você virou praticamente um _bom menino_ , cara. Dumbledore sabia disso, por isso te escolheu. Você merecia.

— Remus se encaixa nisso muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia me encaixar, Padfoot. — James disse, pretendendo encerrar aquela conversa.

— Certo, Prongs, você tem o seu ponto. — Sirius assentiu e, graças a Merlin, mudou de assunto. — Roockwood, Avery e Rosier estão no segundo andar e, pelo caminho que estão tomando, Carrow, Karkaroff e... Quirrell? O que diabos Quirrell está fazendo junto desses sonserinos? A Torre da Corvinal fica para o outro lado!

— O corvinal idiota que estava babando na irmã da Evans hoje? — James indagou, esticando-se para o mapa e observando os três pontinhos que Sirius estava indicando, sentindo-se confuso enquanto lembrava do sextanista que parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco mais cedo quando a novata havia sentado ao seu lado junto à mesa de sua casa. — Eles também estão indo para o segundo andar, ao que parece.

Sirius sorriu para ele, maroto.

— Creio que temos o que precisamos. _Malfeito feito_. — Disse, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando enquanto dobrava o mapa. — Certo, vamos usar o feitiço da desilusão? O que vai ser?

— Desilusão e _Abaffiato_ nos pés, para silenciar nossa aproximação. — James disse, puxando a própria varinha e murmurando os feitiços que havia acabado de mencionar.

Sirius assentiu e então fez o mesmo.

O feitiço de desilusão não era perfeito como utilizar a capa, mas eles eram bons o suficiente em magia para tornarem-se quase totalmente invisíveis e, devido as atuais circunstâncias, aquilo deveria bastar.

Eles se afastaram da passagem, saindo debaixo de um tapete no corredor que os levaria para a Torre da Grifinória, mas ignoraram deliberadamente o quadro da Mulher Gorda, direcionando-se para a primeira escada à direita; desceram rapidamente, aproveitando o vazio dos corredores – devido ao fato de que já havia passado meia hora desde o toque de recolher – para moverem-se sem tanta preocupação em serem pegos.

Somente quando chegaram nas escadarias do terceiro andar é que precisaram se esmagar contra a parede, aproveitando-se da sombra produzida por uma grande armadura, a fim de não serem desmascarados por um casal de corvinais apaixonados que se beijaram por todo o caminho enquanto subiam os degraus.

Quando, por fim, chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar, Sirius chamou James para uma sala de aula vazia, murmurando que deveriam observar o mapa mais uma vez antes de se aproximarem para escutar.

— Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. — Sirius disse para o pergaminho, sem nunca deixar de se maravilhar com o trabalho precioso que haviam feito enquanto os traços se emaranhavam, formando um mapa perfeito da escola. — Vamos ver... — Murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para James que estava encostado contra a mesa do professor, resmungando sobre o quanto era ridículo ter de usar aquela " _droga de feitiço da desilusão_ " ao invés de utilizar a capa maravilhosa e infalível que aquela " _maldita sonserina"_ havia confiscado.

Sirius preferiu não comentar sobre o quanto ele parecia afetado por conta da monitora-chefe sonserina, pois sabia que aquilo causaria mais desconforto do que o amigo poderia lidar naquele momento.

Não, teria de deixar para zoar com a cara de James quando eles não estivessem fazendo algo tão importante – e desmedidamente imprudente – quanto espionar possíveis seguidores de _você-sabe-quem_.

— Sim, eles estão à duas salas de distância. Roockwood, Avery, Rosier, Karkaroff, Carrow e Quirrell.

— Não consigo acreditar que ele também faz parte dessa merda toda. — James comentou, irritado.

Parecia que o movimento purista recebia cada vez mais novos contribuintes. Antes, James se sentia confortável em dizer a plenos pulmões que os únicos babacas que apoiavam aquela causa eram sonserinos, contudo..., contudo, após o ano anterior, quando até mesmo Peter, o garoto com quem havia convivido por longos anos, dividido incríveis histórias... havia se tornado um deles, as crenças de James haviam caído por terra.

E, agora que ele sabia que haviam pessoas de todas as casas capazes de apoiar aquelas monstruosidades, era apenas muito incômodo ter de admitir aquilo em voz alta, afirmando que estivera errado e que fora preconceituoso por todo aquele tempo. Entretanto, não deixava de ser esquisito e extremamente decepcionante saber que Quirinus Quirrell, o sextanista corvinal que sempre parecera tímido e franzino, estava a apenas duas salas de distância, confraternizando com aquele bando de babacas.

— Certo, vamos...? — Começou a dizer, mas então percebeu a expressão no rosto do amigo ao observar o mapa. — O que foi, Sirius?

— É que- — Sirius começou a falar, sentindo-se completamente abismado ao observar quem havia acabado de adentrar na sala de aula onde os aspirantes a comensais se encontravam. Mas não podia ser, _podia?_ Não fazia o menor sentido! Não depois do que acontecera mais cedo... não depois... _a menos que_... sim, _deveria_ ser. _Precisava_ ser. Sirius se orgulhava de ser um ótimo juiz de caráter, portanto não quereria perceber-se enganado. Não _de novo_. — Nada. Vamos, vamos nos aproximar da sala em que eles estão, James, não quero perder o que eles estão falando.

E assim eles fizeram. Aproximando-se vagarosamente, Sirius guardou o mapa dentro das vestes, ignorando o "talvez seja melhor continuarmos com ele" de James, não querendo que ele _visse_...

Havia um feitiço abafador protegendo a sala – o mesmo que eles haviam lançado sobre os próprios pés para não fazerem barulho – o qual James desativou, utilizando o contrafeitiço, enquanto aproximavam os ouvidos da porta.

 _—... já falou com ele. Está tudo pronto._ — A voz arrastada de Roockwood ressoava, quase fraca demais para que compreendessem.

— _E você acha que é uma boa ideia? Quero dizer, nós sabemos que..._ — A voz de Karkaroff baixou tanto que eles não conseguiram ouvir as próximas palavras, até que: — _Lua Cheia!_

James e Sirius se retesaram ao escutarem aquilo, imaginando o que deveria significar.

Mais alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos pelos próximos minutos, todos eles ininteligíveis, como se estivessem sussurrando e então Avery comentou, impaciente:

— _Lucius explicou a situação, mas Narcissa se recusa a colaborar_.

— _Que se dane a Cissy! Bella já se dispôs a fazer isso em seu lugar_. — Foi Rosier quem disse, definitivo. Houve um ruído de concordância e então o garoto prosseguiu: — _Precisamos nos organizar de modo que ninguém desconfie da nossa saída..._

— _O que nos leva a você_ — Alecto Carrow, em sua voz fina e enjoativa, disse e Sirius podia imaginá-la sorrindo de forma malévola. — _Terá de arranjar isso, Quirrell, se quiser ser aceito_.

— _Eu vou._ — A voz do corvinal saiu muito mais firme do que normalmente parecia, o que fez com que James quisesse socá-lo.

— _Ótimo._ — Carrow disse. — _Então vai ser na sexta-feira que vem?_

— _Sim._

— _Em plena Lua Cheia?_

— _Não queremos correr riscos... vai ser muito mais fácil de desviar a atenção com... —_ Avery adicionou algo que fez com que os outros rissem, satisfeitos.

— _Ah, isso vai ser_ perfeito _. Principalmente porque-_ — Mas o que quer que Roockwood estivesse falando, ficou abafado demais em meio ao som de passos se aproximando da porta. James e Sirius se afastaram rapidamente para o outro lado do corredor, prostrando-se atrás da sombra de uma gárgula, enquanto a porta da sala era aberta.

Aparentemente, a curta reunião havia terminado.

— Vamos logo, não quero ter problemas com a nossa _querida_ monitora caso ela nos pegue. Evans é um saco com relação aos horários. — Roockwood murmurou assim que saiu para o corredor. Rosier, Avery e Karkaroff o seguiram, todos com expressões iguais de satisfação, como se houvessem acabado de tramar algo que faria _você-sabe-quem_ regozijar de prazer. O que, pensou James, deveria ser exatamente o que haviam acabado de fazer, apesar de não ter compreendido metade do assunto.

— Se ela _soubesse_ do que somos capazes, não seria tão arrogante. — Avery bufou, irritado ao pensar na colega de casa que insistia em tratá-lo como uma ameba. — A melhor coisa que Snape fez foi largar aquela garota.

— Ele não a largou, Pierce. Francamente, _nenhum_ cara largaria a Evans. Você _já viu ela?_ — Karkaroff comentou, apreciativo. — Ainda tenho esperanças de que ela venha para o nosso lado. Ela seria perfeita.

— Ah, que monte de merda! — Carrow, que saía da sala acompanhada de Quirrell, parecia enciumada ao resmungar. — Evans seria tão perfeita quanto uma porta. Aquela monitorazinha estúpida que se acha dona da lei seria completamente inútil.

James não podia negar que já havia pensado sobre Evans quase da mesma forma que Alecto, contudo, a forma como a garota havia dito, tão cheia de desprezo, fez com que ele sentisse vontade de ir até ela e ensiná-la um pouco de bons modos.

— Certo. Alecto, Igor, se alguém perguntar, digam que nos encontraram saindo de uma reunião com Slughorn, afinal, antes de virmos até aqui, estávamos _mesmo_ conversando com o velhote. — Roockwood, que estava na metade do corredor, comentou. — Andem.

Eles murmuraram mais alguma coisa enquanto se encaminhavam para o fim do corredor, deixando Quirrell para trás sem sequer despedirem-se dele. O garoto fitou os cinco sonserinos que se afastavam por algum tempo, pensativo, antes de finalmente voltar-se em direção às escadas e começar a subi-las, provavelmente indo para a Torre da Corvinal.

James e Sirius, que ainda estavam sob a sombra da gárgula, esperaram até que ele estivesse longe o suficiente para voltarem a se mover.

— Prongs... — Sirius sussurrou, chamando o amigo. — Porque você não segue o Quirrell enquanto eu dou uma olhada na sala para ver se eles deixaram alguma coisa para trás?

— Seguir o Quirrell? — James indagou, perplexo.

— Sim, cara. Talvez ele esteja indo fazer o que mandaram: dar um jeito em seja lá o que eles queiram fazer na sexta-feira que vem. Anda, James, se apresse antes que ele se afaste muito.

— Certo, certo. — Ele bufou, levemente contrariado embora soubesse que Sirius tinha razão. Suspirando, fez o que o amigo disse, afastando-se pelas escadas, seguindo os passos de Quirrell de forma silenciosa.

Esperando até que James tivesse desaparecido nas escadarias, Sirius adentrou a sala de aula que estivera espionando, olhando com atenção para todos os lados sem encontrar nada. Agitando a varinha, desfez o feitiço da desilusão, encaminhando-se até a mesa dos professores onde escorou-se, despreocupado.

— Parece que os seus colegas de casa não vão muito com a sua cara. — Comentou para a sala vazia, imaginando que pareceria muito idiota caso estivesse enganado.

Alguns instantes silenciosos de passaram e Sirius já estava começando a sentir-se inquieto, quando, por fim, ela respondeu:

— Pensei que você tivesse concordado em não fazer _nada_ que pudesse te levar à alguma detenção, Black. — E então, com um movimento fluído, Lily Evans tirou a capa da invisibilidade que a cobria, aparecendo sentada numa das últimas classes da sala, encarando-o com a habitual expressão de tédio.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Evans? Por alguns instantes, pensei que você também fizesse parte dessa seita estúpida... até que lembrei que você era _certinha_ demais para concordar com esse tipo de coisa.

— Fico tocada em perceber que você me conhece tão bem, Black. — Ela disse, rolando os olhos para ele.

Sirius baixou o olhar para as mãos dela, encarando o tecido prateado muito conhecido.

— Tsc, tsc, Evans. Se James souber que você está usando a capa dele... — Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. — Ele demorou longos meses para _me_ deixar experimentá-la.

— Potter _não vai_ saber sobre isso. — Lily comentou em um tom de finalização, fazendo-o rir.

— Tem razão. E você vai me dever _mais uma_ por isso. — Sirius comentou, divertindo-se ao observar o tom avermelhado subir pelo pescoço da garota, tingindo seu rosto.

— Não me leve a mal, Black, eu realmente _aprecio_ a sua ajuda, mas... qual o motivo de estar sendo tão prestativo? — O sarcasmo de Evans era palpável. Sirius não podia negar que a admirava por conseguir utilizar aquele tom de voz que ele mesmo havia demorado muito tempo para aprimorar.

— Você não diria que eu estou sendo prestativo caso soubesse das minhas intenções. — Sirius comentou, casual, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Merlin, aquilo era _tão_ divertido.

— Black... — Ela começou a dizer, parecendo constrangida.

— Não me entenda errado, Evans, você é realmente _bonita_ , contudo o meu interesse em você não é esse. — Piscou para ela, observando-a enquanto se aproximava de onde ele estava.

— Então o que você quer? — Desconcertada diante do olhar perscrutador de Sirius, ela questionou.

— Bem, eu quero saber o que você ouviu. — Ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela enquanto indicava a sala em que estavam e de onde os aspirantes a comensais haviam acabado de sair.

— Você vai me dizer como sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Um mágico não revela seus segredos. — Sirius disse, fazendo-a rir de modo irônico.

— Esse é um ditado trouxa que não se encaixa nessa ocasião, Black. — Ela disse.

— Está errada _mais uma vez_ , Evans. Esse ditado é simplesmente _perfeito_ para esta ocasião. — Sirius comentou, pensando no mapa que havia em seus bolsos internos, lembrando-se do momento em que vira o pontinho com o nome "Lily Evans" movendo-se para dentro daquela sala de aula. Alegrou-se ao perceber que, pelo menos por enquanto, seu juízo sobre Evans estava acertado: ela _não_ fazia parte dos adoradores de _você-sabe-quem_.

A garota o encarou por alguns segundos, seus olhos verdes e brilhantes perscrutando-o, avaliando-o. Por alguns instantes, Sirius perguntou-se o que ela estaria vendo, se seria capaz de enxergar o que ele não costumava deixar à vista para os outros. Aquele pensamento o inquietou, contudo, antes que pudesse desviar o olhar, ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem. — Disse, em tom de rendição.

— Pensei que fosse ser mais difícil te convencer. — Sirius comentou, verdadeiramente surpreso ao observá-la.

Foi a vez da garota sorrir.

— Como você mesmo disse: estou te devendo _uma_.

— _Duas_.

— _Uma_ , Black, porque eu _não vou_ te dar outra detenção por estar do lado de fora à essa hora da noite. — Ela disse, fazendo-o rolar os olhos, contrafeito.

— Certo, _uma_. — Sirius concordou, embora não parecesse apreciar do gosto das palavras em sua boca, o que a fez sorrir um pouco mais.

— De qualquer forma, eu não gosto de dever para as pessoas. — Lily concluiu, fazendo-o encará-la com renovado interesse.

Sirius estava prestes a responder quando o som de algo se movendo pelo corredor chamou a atenção de ambos.

— É melhor se cobrir, Evans. Vamos ter de adiar nossa conversa. — Sirius murmurou, voltando-se para ela com urgência.

Ela assentiu, mas então acrescentou:

— Quando?

Sorrindo de forma marota, ele piscou para ela.

— Você mesma disse, Evans: amanhã, antes do período duplo de poções. E _é um encontro_.

Ele a observou corar de forma absurda antes de cobrir-se com a capa de invisibilidade, desaparecendo completamente no exato instante em que a porta da sala de aula foi aberta e uma sombra esquisita adentrou. Em segundos, James desfez o feitiço da desilusão, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de aproximar-se de Sirius, totalmente alheio de que tinham companhia.

— Quirrell não fez nada. — Disse. — O segui até entrar na Torre da Corvinal e, pelo caminho até lá, ele não fez _nada_ além de resmungar consigo mesmo coisas do tipo "talvez se...", "poderia...", "mas seria...". Nem um pouco diferente do habitual.

— Também não achei nada aqui. — Sirius comentou, não tão decepcionado quanto seu tom demonstrava, e então suspirou. — Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para a sala comunal antes que alguém nos encontre. Com o seu azar, Evans pode estar se aproximando nesse instante, pronta para te dar mais uma detenção.

— Ha ha. — James rolou os olhos para ele, mas assentiu logo em seguida. — Mas, é verdade, eu encontrei o Pirraça enquanto vinha para cá... consegui desviá-lo, dizendo-lhe que Filch estava na sala de troféus, mas eu acho que seria bom nos apressarmos antes que ele decida fazer alarde.

— Certo. — Sirius anuiu, dando uma última olhada para o local onde Lily havia desaparecido, sorrindo levemente antes de murmurar o feitiço de desilusão mais uma vez, sendo imitado por James.

Os garotos saíram da sala, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Por vários minutos, Lily ficou lá, parada, apenas observando o lugar por onde eles haviam desaparecido, imaginando que diabos estava acontecendo com ela e o porquê de, de repente, ter tantos grifinórios sabendo mais sobre a sua vida do que seus companheiros de casa.

Suspirando, apertou ainda mais a capa da invisibilidade contra si e saiu para o corredor, caminhando lentamente em direção às masmorras, pensando no que havia ouvido ao infiltrar-se na _reunião_ dos comensais e imaginando o que faria com aquela informação. Sabia que, talvez, a ajuda de Black fosse muito bem-vinda caso quisesse intervir – o que ela queria – afinal não podia deixar que uma coisa daquelas acontecesse... _não com Remus._

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, amores?

Espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, sim? Sempre fico feliz quando os vejo por aqui, seus lindos :)

Beijinhos e até breve :)

* * *

 **Obrigada a Liel, Juliete Chiarelli, Larissa Nunes, Ninha Souma e Carol pelos comentários incríveis! Vocês iluminam meus dias, amores *-***


	8. VII - Imprudência

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** Olar, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim e que estejam aproveitando o feriado de carnaval :)

Dessa vez fui rápida na atualização, heim?

Ah, eu estou MUITO feliz com a repercussão que SLYTHERIN está tendo. Estou recebendo tantos feedbacks maravilhosos, tantos comentários lindos. Saber que estão gostando da história me deixa muito motivada, sério! Dá um trabalhão enorme e precisa de muita boa vontade para reescrever uma história tão longa, mas com todo esse carinho, todo esse apoio que estou recebendo, a motivação vai às alturas e eu fico sorrindo feito boba

Obrigada, amores, sério! Vocês são incríveis!

Mais de 80% deste capítulo não existia na fanfic anterior, contudo, para mim ele é um dos mais importantes até agora, principalmente pela quantidade de informações e "pingos nos is" que ele colocou e irá colocar nos próximos capítulos :)

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 ** _Imprudência_** _(ou sobre acordos, pedidos silenciosos e desencontros)_

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 19 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

Petunia terminou de escrever no pergaminho com um floreio de sua pena. Seus olhos ardiam enquanto ela dobrava a carta e a amarrava na pata da coruja albina que a observava de forma emproada. Era engraçado, ela pensou, o quanto aquela ave parecia com a mãe, Helena Evans: arrogante, impaciente e pronta para ir embora assim que terminassem de fazer o que ela queria.

Ela observou o animal voar janela à fora por algum tempo e então, com um suspiro, baixou o olhar para os terrenos da escola que por tanto tempo odiara e na qual agora estava presa.

Poderia ter rido da ironia do destino, entretanto, há muito havia parado de acreditar que as coisas aconteciam porque _tinham_ de acontecer. Não, no caso dela, as coisas aconteciam porque Helena Evans _queria_ que acontecessem.

Não que ela se sentisse incomodada, é claro, afinal a mãe sempre lhe dera bons conselhos, mesmo que, ultimamente, eles parecessem a cada dia mais difíceis de serem seguidos. Mas, ela sabia, logo as coisas se ajeitariam novamente... ou era o que rogava à Merlin.

Limpando o canto dos olhos, Petunia afastou-se da janela e terminou de arrumar a gravata azul e bronze de sua nova _casa_.

Corvinal. _Não_ Grifinória.

— É... — Murmurou consigo mesma, parando em frente ao espelho próximo à sua cama e observando seu reflexo. O azul continuava caindo _perfeitamente_ bem nela. — _Nem tudo_ acontece como Helena quer...

— Hey, você está pronta? — A voz alegre de Alice Fawcett a despertou de seus devaneios. Petunia ergueu os olhos para a garota bonita de cabelos e olhos escuros que a observava cheia de energia. — Vai tomar café da manhã?

— Eu... sim. — Concordou e então forçou um sorriso.

— Ótimo! Eu estou indo para o Salão Principal também e, se quiser, posso te levar. Sei bem como esse castelo pode ser confuso, até mesmo para quem estuda aqui há anos. — Disse e sorriu mais um pouco, voltando-se para a saída em seguida, esperando para ver se ela a seguiria.

Pegando a mochila, Petunia desceu as escadas logo atrás da menina, chegando na sala comum onde os colegas as cumprimentaram com simpatia, alguns deles puxando assunto, indagando sobre como havia passado a noite, se estava gostando da estadia na escola – mesmo que ela tivesse chegado há apenas um dia – e dando algumas recomendações sobre as aulas, professores e o castelo.

Ela tentou ser simpática com todos, afinal eles seriam seus companheiros até o final daquele maldito ano, contudo não podia negar que sentiu um grande alívio quando Alice a puxou, junto de Izoraiah Antunes – uma garota baixinha que usava óculos redondos e grandes e a encarava como se a avaliasse – dizendo que perderiam o café caso não se apressassem.

Caminharam pelos corredores enquanto Alice e Izoraiah comentavam os assuntos que estavam sendo tratados em sala nas primeiras semanas de aula, dizendo-lhe que poderiam emprestar-lhe suas anotações para que ela não se sentisse perdida, afinal, assim como ela, Izoraiah pretendia seguir carreira de medibruxa e, deste modo, participariam das mesmas disciplinas.

Petunia não podia negar que, embora odiasse cada metro de pedra, quadros e armaduras feias e enferrujadas daquela escola, sua manhã não estava sendo tão ruim quanto teria imaginado. Alice era o tipo de pessoa que se enturmava fácil e, embora Izoraiah continuasse a encarando, a garota tinha algumas tiradas muito inteligentes.

Estavam quase chegando ao Salão Principal – e Petunia sentiu-se feliz ao perceber que reconhecia alguns corredores da tarde anterior, na ocasião em que o gentil monitor-chefe Remus Lupin a havia apresentado o castelo – quando um sonserino de cabelos escuros e ar arrogante parou bem em frente a elas, interrompendo a caminhada.

— Bom dia. — Ele disse e sorriu friamente e, embora sua expressão não fosse simpática, Petunia não pôde deixar de notar que ele era bonito. — Você deve ser a novata, irmã da Evans. — Adicionou, observando-a de cima abaixo quase com desprezo. Petunia remexeu-se, inquieta. — Anthony Mulciber. — Estendeu a mão para ela que a aceitou mais por educação do que por vontade. Assim que o garoto a soltou, contudo, seus olhos voltaram-se para Alice que pareceu se encolher ao seu lado. — Fawcett, será que podemos conversar?

— Ah... na-na verdade, eu estava acompanhando Petunia até- — A garota começou a gaguejar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Nah, tenho certeza de que a... — Mulciber finalmente voltou o olhar para Izoraiah, franzindo o cenho como se estivesse tentando lembrar seu nome, mas, por fim, como se decidisse que não era importante, deu de ombros. — _Essa daí_ pode acompanhá-la.

— Eu não acho que-

— Vamos lá, _querida_ , vai ser rapidinho. Vocês sabem o caminho, não sabem? — Voltou-se para as outras duas. Petunia abriu a boca para responder com um comentário rude sobre sua indelicadeza, mas Izoraiah foi mais rápida.

— Sim. Vamos. — E, puxando Petunia pelo braço, a corvinal lançou um olhar cheio de culpa para Alice que assentiu, derrotada.

— Bem, _finalmente!_ — Mulciber disse e Alice o encarou, seus olhos escuros e arregalados enchendo-se de algo semelhante ao horror. — Vamos, Fawcett, temos assuntos para tratar e você esteve fugindo por um _longo_ tempo. — E, sorrindo de forma ardilosa para ela, segurou-a pelo braço direito e a puxou com ele pelos corredores que os levariam para as masmorras.

* * *

Pela primeira vez no que pareceu ser um longo tempo, Lily sentia-se completamente descansada ao acordar.

Ao sair da cama e deparar-se com a habitual carranca de Bellatrix, o olhar condescendente de Narcissa, a careta de Sarah Rogers e o bom dia de Anne e Elisa, sentiu como se _finalmente_ estivesse em Hogwarts – o que, se fosse pensar, era algo tremendamente idiota, afinal de contas fazia quase três semanas desde que o ano letivo iniciara.

A verdade era que, desde que chegara na escola, nada parecia ter estado em seu lugar. Entre brigas com Snape, horas perdidas em detenções com James Potter, reuniões, detenções e temas de casa, Lily não tivera muito tempo para aproveitar o fato de que estava no lugar que mais amava no mundo – mesmo que às vezes fosse difícil sobreviver ali.

Naquela segunda-feira, contudo, as coisas pareciam estar em seus devidos lugares. Ou, melhor dizendo: nada estava em seu lugar habitual, entretanto tudo parecia _certo_. Até mesmo lembrar que Petunia, sua _querida_ irmã, estava em Hogwarts, não parecia assim _tão_ terrível se fosse levar em consideração o desencadeamento de coisas boas que a sua aparição havia causado: criara laços estranhos com McKinnon e Meadowes no dia anterior e ainda tivera uma conversa _real_ e totalmente madura com Sirius Black – tendo, inclusive, um "encontro" marcado com ele...

Nenhuma daquelas coisas eram _normais_ , porém, tinha total certeza de que conseguiria lidar com tudo de modo exemplar – ou esperava que sim, afinal não podia negar que ficava nervosa ao pensar em como deveria reagir ao rever as grifinórias ou ao imaginar a conversa que teria com Black antes do período duplo de poções.

É claro que ainda haviam algumas coisas que a estavam incomodando, como, por exemplo, a conversa que ouvira no dia anterior enquanto esteve escondida debaixo da capa do Potter. O modo como seus colegas de casa haviam falado... a forma despreocupada com que eles tramavam coisas tenebrosas a deixavam de cabelo em pé. E ainda havia Quirrell, o sextanista corvinal que sempre corava ao falar com ela e que parecia franzino e tímido demais para concordar com os absurdos que Voldemort defendia. Pelo visto havia se enganado a respeito do garoto.

Mas, pensou, aquilo não era novidade afinal de contas o que ela mais fazia nos últimos tempos era estar enganada sobre pessoas que acreditava conhecer.

Afastando aqueles pensamentos, não querendo anuviar seu raro bom humor matinal, terminou de se arrumar e então foi até o malão onde estava sua mochila e a pegou, virando-se para Anne e Elisa – que ainda não estavam prontas – para avisar-lhes que teria de passar na sala de monitoria antes do café, mas que logo as encontraria no Salão Principal.

As garotas assentiram e então ela saiu.

A sala comunal estava quase vazia àquele horário, o que a agradou, afinal estava pretendendo ficar longe de qualquer coisa que a deixasse irritada e ter de encarar Snape ou qualquer outro daqueles com certeza não seria um bom presságio. Reconhecia estar muito estressada nos últimos dias, haviam muitas coisas em sua cabeça e ela tinha certeza de que não era saudável sentir-se tão exausta quanto estivera na semana que havia passado.

Por Morgana, se ela continuasse daquele jeito acabaria tendo um ataque do coração!

— Certo, Lily, você precisa parar de dar tanta importância para coisas insignificantes. — Murmurou consigo mesma, soltando um longo suspiro logo em seguida. — Você também precisa parar de ficar falando sozinha pelos corredores antes que comecem a desconfiar que está ficando louca. — Adicionou, rolando os olhos para si mesma antes de dobrar em uma passagem secreta que havia atrás de uma parede falsa, a qual ela sabia que a levaria mais rápido até a sala dos monitores mesmo que o corredor não fosse assim tão agradável, afinal passava perto demais da entrada para as masmorras subterrâneas.

Lily queria devolver a capa da invisibilidade para a gaveta da qual havia retirado. Não gostava da ideia de andar com um pertence que não era seu, apesar de ter sido muito útil na noite anterior, assim como também não gostava da ideia de James Potter _descobrir_ que ela a havia utilizado; as coisas entre eles já estavam confusas o suficiente sem que ele ficasse furioso com ela.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, os quais pela milésima vez haviam voltado para James Potter, que demorou para perceber: abafado e quase longe demais para que ela pudesse ouvir, o som de algo parecido com gemidos a despertara, fazendo-a parar no meio do corredor com o cenho franzido.

Lançando um olhar desconfiado para o corredor à sua direita – que era a entrada da ala oeste das masmorras subterrâneas – de onde o som parecia provir, Lily sentiu-se indecisa sobre o que deveria fazer.

Uma vez, no segundo ano, inventara de explorar aquela parte do castelo junto de Snape e a escolha se demonstraram não muito acertada. Seus doze dias na Ala Hospitalar com vários ossos quebrados depois de quase ser esmagada por um Trasgo, que Merlin sabia o que estava fazendo nos subúrbios daquelas masmorras, ainda eram memoráveis – e não de um jeito bom.

Entretanto, apesar dos arrepios de medo percorrerem por sua espinha ao pensar em ir até lá novamente, o som continuava e a única explicação era que ou havia alguém em alguma daquelas salas, ou os Trasgos estavam em época de acasalamento – o que não era uma imagem muito bonita para ter em mente – porque nenhum daqueles ruídos eram algo habitual.

Sentindo-se estupidamente imprudente, Lily murmurou " _lumos_ " para sua varinha, fazendo-a brilhar antes de embrenhar-se nos corredores escuros, frios e úmidos. Odiava aquele lugar. O cheiro bolorento causava reboliço em seu estômago e o som de umidade escorrendo pelas paredes de pedra era enervante.

Lily percebeu tardiamente – já estava quase na metade do corredor – que o som esquisito que estivera ouvindo havia parado completamente. Agora, tudo o que ela escutava eram os resmungos ininteligíveis dos Trasgos mais ao fundo e som de outras coisas mais tenebrosas, que ela preferia não conhecer, arranhando paredes.

Estava decidida a dar meia volta e seguir para a sala de monitoria quando outro ruído a assustou: o som de algo batendo no chão, como uma mesa ou cadeira derrubada, provindo da porta à sua esquerda.

Xingando-se mentalmente por estar sendo tão imprudente, Lily esticou a mão para a porta, percebendo, ao tentar abrir, que estava trancada. Sem pensar muito – afinal provavelmente desistiria se o fizesse – utilizou-se de um " _alohomora_ " não-verbal e a empurrou, adentrando a sala com ímpeto.

A claridade repentina a cegou e, por conta disso, demorou mais do que alguns instantes piscando para compreender o que estava vendo.

Antes que seu cérebro processasse o significado de toda aquela cena, seu corpo reagiu e, bradando um " _expelliarmus"_ , Lily fez com que a varinha de Anthony Mulciber – que estivera empunhada contra o pescoço de Alice Fawcett – voasse para longe.

— Mas que mer-

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Lily sentia-se lívida, mas pôde perceber o alívio preencher a expressão de Alice, indicando que, o que quer que estivesse sendo feito naquela sala, ela estava muito feliz por ter sido interrompida.

— Evans! Isso não é da sua conta! Onde está a minha varinha? — Mulciber, que havia ficado chocado com a aparição da garota, finalmente pareceu recobrar seus sentidos, seu rosto avermelhando e seus olhos esbugalhando de raiva.

— Você está muito ferrado, Mulciber. — Lily disse e caminhou um pouco mais para dentro da sala.

Parecia uma sala de aula comum, candelabros iluminavam as paredes, contudo havia algo no ar abafado que recendia à maldade. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer por sua coluna com o pensamento.

— O que _estava_ acontecendo aqui? — Voltou a perguntar, mas dessa vez direcionando o olhar para Alice.

Percebeu que havia deixado de notar várias coisas que agora estavam bastante claras: Alice, que estava encolhida contra uma mesa emborcada – provavelmente a mesma que produzira o ruído que levara Lily até ali – sem qualquer reação, tinha arranhões no rosto e duas marcas roxas em seu pescoço e sua saia estava estranhamente amassada em ângulos esquisitos.

Ao ver aquilo, Lily sentiu seu estômago revirar ao dar-se conta do que deveria ter interrompido. Estava prestes a voltar-se para Mulciber e xingá-lo até a eternidade, quando o garoto foi mais rápido. Sem uma varinha, ele aproveitou do momento de distração de Lily para jogar-se nela, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e caísse contra o piso frio, batendo a cabeça contra uma das classes, o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela deixando-a sem ar.

Mulciber certamente teria levado a melhor caso Lily não fosse rápida o suficiente para erguer o joelho na hora certa e acertá-lo no meio de suas pernas. Com um uivo de dor, o garoto se retorceu e, aproveitando-se daquilo, Lily firmou a varinha em sua mão e bradou um " _Impedimenta"_ que o mandou pelos ares de encontro à parede oposta da sala.

Ofegante, ela se apoiou numa das classes para tentar se erguer. Finalmente parecendo desperta de seu torpor, Alice correu até ela, segurando-a com as mãos trêmulas e ajudando-a a ficar em pé.

— Evans, você vai me pagar... — Um Mulciber muito ofegante resmungou, cuspindo saliva cheia de sangue contra o chão antes de encará-la com ódio.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, Mulciber. Acho que Dumbledore vai adorar saber o que aconteceu aqui. — Ela retrucou, furiosa. — _Incarcerous_. — Cordas voaram da ponta de sua varinha, enrolando-se no corpo do garoto, fazendo-o ficar completamente imóvel. — _Accio varinha._ — Duas varinhas, a de Mulciber e outra que deveria ser de Alice, voaram para sua mão. — Essa é a sua? — Indagou para a garota que apenas assentiu, mas não se moveu para recuperar o objeto. Dando de ombros, Lily empurrou a varinha para as mãos da garota, ficando apenas com a de Mulciber.

— Evans, não ouse...

— Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças, Mulciber. — Ela retrucou, encarando-o com firmeza.

O garoto cuspiu em sua direção.

— Sua _putinha_ asquerosa. — Ele bradou, fazendo com que Lily perdesse o pouco de paciência que tinha, caminhasse até ele e desferisse um soco em seu rosto. O garoto gemeu de dor e, pelo som, Lily deveria ter quebrado seu nariz. — _Vagabunda_. — Mulciber prosseguiu, não ressabiado com o ataque, menosprezando-a.

Foi o que bastou para que Lily quebrasse sua varinha e a atirasse contra seu peito amarrado. O garoto arregalou os olhos e a encarou, lívido, contudo, antes que pudesse xingá-la, Lily apontou a varinha para o meio de seu rosto, fazendo-o calar-se diante da ameaça iminente. Ela o encarou daquele modo por mais alguns instantes, pensando em um milhão de maneiras diferentes de como poderia puni-lo, mas então lembrou-se do estado de Alice e decidiu que curá-la era mais importante naquele momento.

— Alice, venha comigo. — Lily chamou a colega quando retornou para o seu lado, mas, como esta não se moveu, seus olhos ainda grudados no garoto amarrado, a pegou pelo braço e direcionou-se para a saída. Antes que estivesse do lado de fora, entretanto, voltou-se para o garoto. — Não _se mova_. Em breve estarei de volta.

— Você vai _deixá-la_ contar, Alice? Tem _certeza?_ — Foram as últimas palavras do garoto antes de Lily fechar a porta atrás de si, trancando-o do lado de dentro sem remorso.

Firmando ainda mais o aperto contra o braço de Alice, sentiu-a estremecer contra suas mãos. Achou que seria melhor estar longe daquelas masmorras fétidas antes de finalmente verifica-la, portanto a puxou, apressada, pela direção na qual fora até ali. Quando saíram no corredor de onde havia ouvido os sons, ela parou, finalmente se voltando para a garota.

— Você está bem? — Indagou e então percebeu a pergunta estúpida que havia feito. — Quero dizer, está machucada? Ele te machucou muito? Ele fez algo com você?

Alice apenas a encarou, seus grandes olhos escuros arregalados de pavor.

Sentindo a urgência tomar conta de si, Lily imaginou que a garota deveria estar em estado de choque, portanto, sem esperar por uma resposta que claramente não viria, voltou a puxá-la, escoltando-a rapidamente até chegarem na Ala Hospitalar, ainda utilizando a passagem secreta, sem querer ficar muito tempo nos corredores onde poderiam ser vistas.

Madame Pomfrey correu até elas no momento em que adentraram, puxando a corvinal das mãos de Lily e analisando-a com olhos clínicos.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Pomfrey perguntou, voltando-se para Lily com a expressão perscrutadora antes de arregalar os olhos. — O que aconteceu _com você?_

— Eu... quê? — Lily começou a falar, mas então franziu o cenho, não sabendo ao que a mulher estava se referindo.

Baixando o olhar para as próprias vestes, percebeu que tinha os joelhos e mãos machucadas, assim como um dos seus sapatos que estavam cheios de arranhões. A umidade latejante em sua testa, onde havia batido contra uma classe, indicava um provável corte. O tombo provocado por Mulciber parecia ter sido mais forte do que ela havia percebido.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela disse, voltando a olhar para a mulher. — Alice precisa de cuidados. Acho que ela está em choque ou-

Mas naquele momento – como se as palavras de Lily fossem o estopim – a garota desandou a chorar e, de forma surpreendente, agarrou a manga da camisa de Lily, puxando-a com força.

— Você... não pode... não pode... _por favor_. — Seus olhos cravaram-se nos da monitora-chefe, fazendo-a ofegar devido a intensidade.

— Alice, o que-?

— Não conte. Eu não... _posso_... eu... — Mas o choro tornou todo o resto ininteligível.

Era horrível de ver. A cena toda era tenebrosa. A garota, totalmente machucada e cheia de hematomas – que haviam se tornado muito mais visíveis agora que estavam sob uma luz mais forte – chorando e soluçando copiosamente segurando-se nas vestes de Lily.

Hesitante, ela esticou as mãos para os cabelos de Alice, tentando confortá-la com um pouco de carinho, mas a garota continuava chorando e, bem, Lily nunca fora muito boa naquela coisa de confortar.

Erguendo os olhos assustados para Pomfrey, Lily pediu ajuda silenciosa, mas a mulher apenas puxou a cortina em volta da cama onde elas estavam, dizendo que iria pegar algumas poções, deixando-a sozinha com a garota chorona.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lily sentou-se ao lado de Alice, colocando o braço livre sobre os ombros dela, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dizer para acalmá-la. Nada parecia bom o suficiente, portanto, sentindo-se completamente estúpida, começou a cantarolar uma de suas músicas favoritas de uma banda trouxa.

Era uma mania bem antiga na verdade: quando era pequena e estava se sentindo triste, sua avó, Ellen Carter, cantava músicas para ela, dizendo que aquele era o modo que os trouxas tinham de fazer mágica, pois seus versos e melodias eram capazes de transmitir qualquer sentimento, inclusive a calma ou o amor.

Muitos anos depois, Lily continuava utilizando aquela técnica, fosse para afastar pensamentos ruins, fosse para matar a saudade que sentia da casa da avó. Ficou feliz ao perceber que os soluços da garota haviam se acalmado, tornando-se apenas esporádicos.

Com a respiração ofegante, Alice murmurou:

— Obrigada.

Afastando-se levemente, Lily baixou os olhos para ela, encarando-a com preocupação.

— O que aconteceu lá? — Foram as primeiras palavras que escaparam de seus lábios e, apesar de serem nada delicadas, foi a única coisa que veio à mente de Lily.

Alice ergueu as mãos para limpar as lágrimas dos olhos, estremecendo levemente ao tocar em uma ferida dolorida em sua bochecha esquerda.

— Por que eu não posso _contar?_ — Lily insistiu, observando a garota soltar um longo e trêmulo suspiro antes de finalmente encará-la de volta.

— Você sabia que eu e Frank começamos a namorar pouco antes do final do sexto ano? — As palavras engroladas de Alice pegaram-na de surpresa, mas Lily assentiu, sem saber exatamente o que aquilo tinha a ver com o seu questionamento. — Nós passamos ótimos momentos nas férias, sabe, ele foi para a minha casa e... bem, foi um verão e tanto. Quando voltei, pensei que as coisas seriam diferentes... só que, após sair de uma reunião com Flitwick na primeira semana, acabei me deparando com uma cena nauseante. Mais ou menos... como a que você viu hoje. — Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto da corvinal, mas ela não se moveu para limpá-la. Parecia totalmente perdida em pensamentos. — Mulciber estava tentando... bem, ele estava sendo horrível com a Mary. Eu fiquei possessa, porque eu lembrei da outra vez... — Mais lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. — Poucas pessoas sabem, Lily, mas eu estava com a Mary quando ela foi atacada. Eles me estuporaram, claro, mas, antes que o fizessem, eu vi a cara de Mulciber e de Avery, sem a máscara, portanto eu sempre soube o que ele havia feito. E acabei dizendo aquilo para ele, ameaçando contar para Dumbledore... o que eu não tinha feito até então porque Mary pedira para que eu não fizesse. E então ele ficou com medo, eu acho. E começou a me perseguir. Eu estava conseguindo fugir até... até hoje.

— Isso é... _horrível_. — Lily conseguiu dizer, embora sempre tivesse suas desconfianças sobre quem havia atacado a lufana nascida-trouxa.

— É claro que agora eu entendo ela. Sempre achei que ela ter me feito prometer... prometer não contar ao diretor era algo estúpido, mas, agora, estando na mesma situação... eu não _posso_. Quero dizer, se Frank souber... — Alice colocou o rosto nas mãos e, pelo movimento de seus ombros, voltara a chorar.

— Mulciber estava te coagindo, Alice? Te ameaçando? Foi por isso que ele perguntou se você me deixaria contar? — Lily insistiu, sabendo que estava sendo insensível, mas não podia simplesmente deixar para lá.

A garota assentiu.

— Frank não vai ficar bravo se souber! Quero dizer, a culpa de tudo isso não foi sua, Alice! O que quer que Mulciber tenha feito... — Mas parou de falar ao ver a garota se encolher, provavelmente horrorizada demais com as lembranças do que Mulciber _havia feito_. A voz de Lily amainou, tornando-se um pouco menos ríspida. — Alice, você não pode deixar que ele te intimide. Se você não contar para Dumbledore, ele vai continuar fazendo isso. Mulciber vai saber que sempre vai ficar impune. Você não vê?

— Ele ameaçou a Mary, Lily. Ele disse que, se eu não fizesse o que ele queria, iria fazer muito pior. — Seus olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas fixaram-se sobre os de Lily. — E eu me pergunto: quão pior poderia ser? Quão pior do que a última vez? Pois não vejo nada pior do que aquilo, Lily, além de morte.

Um silêncio soturno recaiu sobre elas e, mais uma vez, Lily não soube como reagir. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, apenas observando a garota chorar de forma dolorosa, enquanto pensava... e não chegava a conclusão nenhuma.

Por fim, Madame Pomfrey voltou, abrindo a cortina enquanto segurava um copo cheio de uma poção amarelada e de aspecto leitoso.

— Aqui, Srta. Fawcett. Tome isso. — E entregou o copo para ela, o qual a garota tomou sem nem pestanejar. Madame Pomfrey curou alguns de seus ferimentos, colocando unguento sobre outros e então voltou-se para Lily. — Srta. Evans, deixe-me dar uma olhada nesses arranhões.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, começou a tocar e limpar os cortes de Lily. Mais rápido do que teria imaginado, exceto pelo corte na testa, no qual Pomfrey colocara um pouco de unguento e tampara com um curativo, a ruiva estava totalmente curada (até mesmo suas roupas a curandeira havia desamassado e removido as manchinhas de sangue), o que era mais do que podia dizer de Alice que parecia extremamente abatida; os olhos da garota pesavam e ela piscava com lentidão, provavelmente por conta da Poção para o Sono que havia acabado de beber.

Madame Pomfrey a empurrou contra os travesseiros, fazendo-a deitar-se.

Alice lançou um último olhar para Lily, em que dizia claramente: _não conte_. E então ela adormeceu.

* * *

Uma batalha muito violenta estava sendo travada na mente de Lily enquanto ela caminhava à esmo pelos corredores. Sentia-se zonza, um pouco por conta da mistura que Madame Pomfrey a havia obrigado a tomar – não tão forte quanto uma poção, mas o suficiente para diminuir as dores musculares que haviam surgido em seu corpo devido à toda aquela tensão – e outro pouco por conta dos pensamentos enervantes que povoavam sua cabeça.

Odiava não saber o que fazer diante da situação em que se encontrava.

Por um lado, ela era a monitora-chefe e, como tal, _deveria_ ser responsável e notificar ao diretor toda e qualquer atividade anormal da qual ela tivesse conhecimento, mas, por outro, havia Alice e seu pânico diante da possibilidade de que Mulciber descobrisse que ela havia contado.

Lily lembrava muito bem de quando Mary fora encontrada. Ela e Remus estavam em mais uma ronda de monitoria e haviam decidido se separar para cobrirem o castelo mais rapidamente – ela tinha um encontro com Edgar Bones numa das festas do _Slug Club_ , portanto não queria se atrasar. Não estava há dois corredores de distância de Remus quando ouviu o seu grito e correu até ele. Em seus braços, a garota negra e de cabelos cacheados, Mary MacDonald, se encontrava, gemendo de dor e com a roupa encharcada de sangue.

Eles correram para a Ala Hospitalar onde Madame Pomfrey praticamente os expulsara, pois precisaria tirar a roupa da garota para avaliar melhor os ferimentos e, embora Lily não tivesse visto o suficiente, sabia, pela expressão no rosto de Mary, que o que quer que houvesse acontecido com ela, fora muito pior do que todo aquele sangue que a encharcava deixava transparecer.

 _"E eu me pergunto: quão pior poderia ser? Quão pior do que a última vez? Pois não vejo nada pior do que aquilo, Lily, além de morte"._

As palavras de Alice reverberavam por Lily. E se a garota estivesse certa? E se ela contasse e algo ruim acontecesse com Mary? E se Mulciber decidisse se vingar? Se decidisse colocar sua ameaça em prática?

Claro, Dumbledore poderia expulsá-lo caso Alice o dedurasse, mas, e todos os outros? Não haviam sido somente Mulciber e Avery os responsáveis pela tortura de Mary, Lily tinha certeza, contudo Alice somente vira os dois, portanto, mesmo que os dedurasse, mesmo que eles fossem expulsos, de que adiantaria caso os outros decidissem se vingar?

Por Morgana, porque as coisas precisavam ser tão complicadas?, ela se perguntava. E havia pensado que teria um dia bom! Seu bom humor matutino fora para as cucuias depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos tão cedo da manhã.

Suspirando, baixou os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso – presente de sua avó – e percebeu que havia perdido os dois primeiros períodos e que faltava menos de quinze minutos para a próxima aula. Com passos rápidos, começou a se direcionar novamente para as masmorras, onde teria o período duplo de poções.

Estava na metade do caminho, quando viu Frank Longbottom e pensou em chamá-lo. O único problema era _quem_ o estava acompanhando: James Potter conversava com o colega, parecendo muito animado naquela segunda-feira. Por alguns instantes, Lily perguntou-se o que poderia tê-lo deixado naquele estado de ânimo, mas, assim que se deu conta que, mais uma vez, estava perdendo tempo penso _nele_ , afastou tais pensamentos.

Reunindo o máximo de coragem que podia, Lily rogou à Merlin que suas bochechas se mantivessem pálidas e que não acabasse tendo um ataque cardíaco de nervosismo enquanto apressava o passo até estar quase ao lado dos dois garotos.

— Longbottom. — Chamou.

O garoto imediatamente voltou-se para ela – assim como seu companheiro, para o qual Lily evitou olhar – parecendo surpreso ao vê-la.

— Hey, Evans. — Cumprimentou-a, levemente desconfiado. Lily estava acostumada com aquele tipo de olhar, principalmente dos grifinórios, pois normalmente só falava com eles quando estava prestes a lhes dar alguma detenção, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouquinho incomodada com aquele comportamento. — O que foi?

— É a Alice. — Disse-lhe e imediatamente a expressão no rosto do garoto mudou de desconfiada para preocupada. — Ela está na Ala Hospitalar.

— Como... o que...? — Frank não parecia saber o que dizer, tendo ficado pálido ao ouvi-la.

— O que aconteceu com ela, Evans? — Potter intrometeu-se, o cenho franzido enquanto a encarava.

— Ela... — Começou a responder, mas lembrou-se que a garota não queria que Frank soubesse. Desviando o olhar de Potter, voltou a encarar Longbottom. — Ah, Frank, acho... acho melhor você perguntar para ela.

— Do que está falando? Por que você não pode me dizer o que aconteceu, Evans? — Frank a questionou, novamente desconfiado.

Lily quis gemer de frustração, odiando-se por estar sendo tão evasiva.

— Eu a encontrei... ela... ah, foi _atacada_. — Fixou seu olhar no de Frank, querendo que ele compreendesse o que ela não podia lhe contar. Podia ver de longe que o garoto realmente se importava com Alice e ela não gostava de saber que estava escondendo algo que com certeza era do seu interesse. — Ah, Frank, me desculpe, mas ela me pediu...

— Isso tem algo a ver com o Mulciber? — O garoto a interrompeu, seus olhos brilhando de forma perigosa ao encará-la.

— Como você-?

— Ela estava agindo estranho toda vez que ele estava por perto e ele também, sempre a observando. Quando perguntei, ela fugiu do assunto e eu não quis insistir porque ela parecia realmente nervosa sobre tudo isso e eu não quis dar uma de namorado ciumento. Pensei que pudesse ser por causa da Mary, algo que ela não gosta muito de falar..., mas se tem algo a ver com ele-

— Sim. Tem. — Lily disse e suspirou. — Frank, você precisa conversar com ela. Precisa fazê-la reagir. Eu... diga para ela que vou ficar quieta por agora, mas eu realmente acho que seria melhor se ela se impusesse ou fizesse alguma coisa.

O garoto estava prestes a perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, mas, parecendo pensar melhor, apenas assentiu, afastando-se pela direção oposta à da sala de aula. Lily observou-o se afastar, imaginando se ele conseguiria convencer Alice ou se a garota _contaria_ para ele o que havia acontecido.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que se assustou ao sentir alguém tocar em sua testa.

Erguendo os olhos, sentiu o rosto aquecer imediatamente ao perceber que James Potter estava bem à sua frente, encarando-a com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados perscrutadores.

— O que aconteceu com _você_? — Ele perguntou e parecia verdadeiramente preocupado. Lily sentiu o coração descompassar contra seu peito, mas conteve-se, não querendo demonstrar quão patética ela era.

— Nada. — Disse, sucinta, odiando o fato de sua voz soar fraca demais.

— Está machucada. — O garoto indicou, voltando a tocar delicadamente em seu curativo. — Como isso aconteceu? — E desceu a mão, de forma involuntária, acariciando levemente o espaço entre a têmpora e a mandíbula de Lily.

— Ah... — Ela foi poupada de responder por conta da chegada esfuziante de outro grifinório.

— James. — Sirius Black chamou, no que Potter se voltou para ele, levemente corado, retribuindo o cumprimento. — Evans. — O garoto voltou-se para ela, seco, encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Lily sentiu, se era possível, o rosto esquentar ainda mais ao retribuir o seu olhar.

— Oh! — Foi a coisa mais inteligente que ela conseguiu pronunciar ao dar-se conta que havia esquecido completamente o _encontro_ que havia marcado na madrugada anterior com ele. — Black, eu-

— Vamos nos atrasar para a aula. — Ele a interrompeu, ainda em seu tom de voz frio. Dando um empurrão no ombro de Potter, Sirius seguiu junto deste para a sala de aula, deixando uma Lily totalmente mortificada para trás.

Sentindo-se como se houvesse acabado de levar um fora – o que era mais ou menos o que havia acontecido – Lily demorou alguns instantes até conseguir reagir, forçando as suas pernas a moverem-se em direção à sala.

Ao chegar lá, precisou de todo autocontrole do mundo para não acabar xingando alto: havia esquecido por completo que, até a semana anterior, Snape havia sido sua dupla naquela disciplina.

O garoto estava sentado em seu lugar de sempre, numa das primeiras classes no meio da sala. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, sua expressão ilegível enquanto a esperava se aproximar. Só que Lily não se aproximou, pelo contrário: ignorando-o completamente, ela aproveitou o fato de que não haviam muitos setimanistas matriculados naquela disciplina, o que acabava deixando muitos lugares desocupados, e caminhou até a última classe no canto direito, atirando sua mochila abaixo da mesa e sentando-se na cadeira junto à parede.

Sempre havia odiado sentar no fundo da sala, pois pensava estar perdendo conteúdo, contudo, preferia milhares de vezes aquilo a ter de dividir a classe com _ele_. E, bem, ela era boa o suficiente em poções para não ter de se preocupar com o rendimento em sala por conta de algo tão trivial quanto o lugar em que escolhera sentar.

Entrementes Lily organizava seus materiais sobre sua nova classe, Peter Pettigrew adentrava a sala de aula, sentindo o olhar de vários colegas – mais especificamente três deles – recair sobre si.

Ignorando-os de forma deliberada, Peter encaminhou-se até estar em frente a Snape que não tinha a melhor das expressões. Mas, bem, não era como se Snape _tivesse_ alguma boa expressão, portanto não se importou. Lançando um _"abaffiato"_ não-verbal em volta deles, aproveitando a agitação da sala enquanto o professor não chegava, Peter o encarou.

— O que está fazendo? — O sonserino indagou. — As pessoas estão olhando, Pettigrew.

— As pessoas estão olhando _há tempos_ , Snape. Estou pouco ligando para elas. — Pettigrew deu de ombros. — Avery pediu que eu te chamasse. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Mulciber. Eles vão aproveitar o horário de aula para fazerem uma reunião na sala comunal da Sonserina e querem você lá. — E, terminando de dizer aquilo, retirou o feitiço, desviando-se de Remus Lupin antes de sair, sentindo um leve aperto no estômago ao pensar no que aconteceria com aquele garoto na próxima sexta-feira.

 _Não que se importasse_.

Mais ao fundo na sala, James observava Snape juntar os materiais com um aceno da varinha, erguendo-se e saindo de forma apressada da sala de aula.

— Eles estão tramando alguma coisa. — Ele disse, irritado por não poder fazer nada, antes de jogar a mochila no chão e atirar-se contra a mesma cadeira de sempre.

— Bem, isso nós já sabemos. — Remus, que havia ouvido o _relatório_ da investigação noturna dos dois amigos na noite anterior, comentou.

— Pettigrew nem disfarça mais! — Sirius estava possesso, olhando para a porta por onde o ex amigo havia saído como se não conseguisse acreditar em sua audácia. — Ele nem faz essa classe de Poções e tem a ousadia de vir aqui, chamar o Snape e sair como se fosse algo normal.

— Bem, Sirius, creio que _é_ algo normal. Pelo menos agora ele não está _atuando_. Está agindo apenas como o rato asqueroso que é. — James praticamente cuspiu e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Eu só queria saber que diabos eles estão tramando. Grande parte das coisas que ouvimos ontem não fazem sentido! É como ser um cego em um clube de duelos! Argh! — Bufou, irritado.

— É... — Sirius concordou e então voltou seu olhar para a última classe à direita, observando a garota que organizava seus pertences de forma metódica. — Prongs, o Moony vai ter de ser o seu parceiro hoje. — Disse ao amigo, fazendo com que James franzisse o cenho enquanto o observava se erguer e pegar sua mochila.

— O que-?

— Vou sentar com a Evans. — E, sem dizer mais nada, ignorando deliberadamente a expressão de James, afastou-se, encaminhando-se a passos largos até estar em frente à cadeira vazia logo ao lado da garota.

Erguendo os olhos para ele, o rosto de Evans toldou-se de confusão.

— O que-? — Ela começou a perguntar, exatamente como James havia feito, mas ele também a interrompeu.

— Normalmente não dou uma segunda chance para quem fura um encontro comigo, Evans, portanto sinta-se honrada. — E, dizendo aquilo, sentou-se na cadeira vazia, abrindo a mochila e começando a retirar seus materiais lá de dentro. — Aliás, Evans, o que houve com a sua testa?

— Não é da sua conta, Black. — Lily resmungou, irritada com a volubilidade do garoto. Não conseguia acompanhar aquela troca repentina de humor de Sirius Black. Não fazia o menor sentido para ela. Nada daquela interação fazia sentido para ela.

Sirius estava prestes a retrucar com algo que certamente o faria levar uma detenção, porém, naquele instante, Horace Slughorn adentrou na sala de aula, sorridente, acompanhado de Petunia Evans.

Sirius pôde perceber Lily retesar-se em seu lugar, o que fez com que ele próprio se retesasse. Xingando-se por tal comportamento infundado, voltou a prestar atenção ao professor, forçando-se a relaxar.

— Bom dia, classe. — O professor cumprimentou-os, simpático. Seus olhos passearam pela sala e Sirius pôde perceber a confusão se alastrar por sua face ao deparar-se com Lily Evans sentada ao lado dele, o que era exatamente a mesma expressão que permeava o rosto de noventa por cento dos alunos com quem dividiam a sala. Limpando a garganta, Slughorn prosseguiu: — Ora, muito bem. Hoje estamos recebendo uma aluna nova. Deem as boas-vindas à Petunia Evans, aluna transferida de Beauxbatons.

Houve um murmúrio pela sala enquanto todos davam às boas-vindas à garota, que agradeceu, e direcionou-se até o local vago ao lado de Izoraiah Antunes. Lily percebeu quando a irmã indagou "onde está Alice?" e Izoraiah apenas negou com a cabeça, indicando que não fazia ideia.

— Há algum motivo para a sala estar tão vazia hoje? — Slughorn perguntou para a turma, percebendo que havia mais lugares vagos do que o habitual.

— É o Mulciber, professor. Anthony se machucou hoje mais cedo. Creio que foram visitá-lo. — Narcissa Black quem respondeu.

Sirius notou que o lugar ao seu lado, onde Bellatrix normalmente sentava, estava vago, assim como vários outros lugares que, percebeu tardiamente, eram ocupados por colegas da sonserina. E, a menos que estivesse muito enganado, todos eles faziam parte da seita de adoradores de _você-sabe-quem_.

Na cadeira ao seu lado, Evans pareceu se encolher diante da menção à Mulciber. James, que ainda estava muito confuso sobre a escolha de cadeiras de Sirius, virou-se para olhar para a monitora-chefe, encarando-a com a expressão toldada de indagação após ouvir Narcissa falar que Mulciber estava machucado sendo que, pouco mais cedo, a ruiva dissera que ele atacara Alice.

Lily apenas retribuiu o olhar, sentindo o rosto enrubescer enquanto xingava-se mentalmente. Por Merlin, como pudera esquecer do garoto? Havia deixado Mulciber amarrado em uma masmorra e nem lhe ocorrera voltar até lá para verificá-lo! Será que estava muito machucado? Será que algum trasgo o havia encontrado?

Não que a ideia fosse de todo ruim, muito pelo contrário, entretanto tudo o que ela _não precisava_ naquele momento era ter de lidar com um aspirante a comensal enraivecido – mesmo que, pensou, fosse inevitável.

E se ele decidisse denunciá-la? E se ele prestasse queixa à Dumbledore? Então Lily seria obrigada a contar o que havia acontecido para que ela o enfeitiçasse, o que era exatamente o que Alice _não queria_.

Sem perceber, deixou escapar um gemido alto demais, que fez com que Sirius arqueasse uma sobrancelha para ela, indagativo.

— Algum problema, Evans?

— Todos os problemas do mundo, Black. Todos eles. — Lily resmungou, mais mal-humorada do que gostaria.

Parecendo surpreso com o tom de voz da garota, Sirius foi impedido de perguntar o que estava acontecendo por conta da entrada de duas grifinórias na sala de aula. Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes estavam ofegantes enquanto balbuciavam desculpas pelo atraso ao professor que as dispensou para suas classes com um aceno.

— Fico contente em saber que decidiram aparecer para minha aula, senhoritas. — Slughorn alfinetou-as, fazendo com que Dorcas corasse e Marlene rolasse os olhos. — Ora, muito bem. Durante as duas primeiras semanas de aula nós trabalhamos sobre a parte teórica do preparo da Amortentia. Agora chegou a hora de pormos em prática nossos conhecimentos. — O professor sorriu para a turma, como se estivesse dando a melhor notícia do ano. Para algumas garotas suspirantes, talvez fosse. — Entretanto, como sabem, o apresto desta poção é bastante complicado e leva cerca de três meses para ser concluído, portanto, levando isto em consideração, vocês e seus pares trabalharão neste projeto _juntos_ até finalizarem o preparo. Não será permitida a troca de pares, assim como a desistência poderá acarretar em uma média não muito satisfatória para quem pretende ter uma carreira brilhante após sair da escola, independente de irem bem nos N.I.E.M.s.

— Desculpe, professor, mas quem serão... quem serão nossos pares? — Foi Evans quem perguntou, parecendo nervosa.

— Boa pergunta, Srta. Evans. Normalmente faço sorteio, mas como metade da minha turma decidiu não comparecer, seus pares serão a dupla com quem estão sentados neste momento. No seu caso, o Sr. Black. — E disse aquilo com um olhar cobiçoso, como se o fato de serem uma dupla fosse algo que sempre desejara.

— Mas- — Lily começou a protestar, mas Sirius deslizou um bilhete pelo tampo da mesa naquele momento, fazendo-a calar-se.

" _Você me deve uma, lembra?"_

Bufando audivelmente, ela puxou a própria pena, rabiscando logo abaixo:

 ** _"E você acha que serei capaz de te aturar por três meses?"_**

 _"Quando esse tempo acabar, você vai implorar por mais"_

Quando terminou de ler, Lily amassou o pergaminho, irritada. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia estar tendo dificuldade em conter um acesso de riso.

Marlene e Dorcas, que estavam há uma classe de distância de Lily, lançaram para ela um olhar de apoio, como se soubessem que ela havia acabado de entrar em uma fria. Lily acenou para elas, cumprimentando-as com um pequeno sorriso. Elas sorriram de volta e Dorcas murmurou "nos vemos no almoço?", no que Lily respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, mesmo que não soubesse como aquilo seria possível, afinal eram de casas diferentes e sentavam em mesas diferentes para as refeições.

Slughorn começou a explicar-lhes o que deveriam fazer e, assim que as instruções estavam no quadro – Lily tendo utilizado um feitiço muitíssimo útil para copiar as palavras para o próprio caderno – a aula encheu-se do som de caldeirões sendo empurrados contra tampos de mesa e frascos de ingredientes retinindo.

Sirius aproveitou aquele momento para lançar um _abaffiato_ em volta deles, finalmente perguntando o que estivera o corroendo por toda a noite e início da manhã.

— O que você ouviu lá? — Indagou, direto deste jeito, fazendo-a soltar um longo suspiro.

— Tem certeza de que ninguém vai ouvir? — Lily indagou sem nem mesmo erguer os olhos dos ingredientes que separava.

— Está duvidando de minhas capacidades mágicas, Evans? — Sirius bufou, fazendo-a finalmente encará-lo, sua expressão muito mais séria do que antes.

— Estou perguntando isso, Black, pois esse assunto é delicado e envolve o seu amigo _lupino_ e, por conta disso, não sei se você gostaria de falar sobre ele no meio da sala de aula.

Sirius ficou vários instantes encarando-a, boquiaberto. Sabia que não deveria estar tão chocado, mas a aparência calma da garota ao falar sobre aquilo era simplesmente desconcertante.

— Então você _sabe_. — Sirius finalmente conseguiu dizer, aceitando a pele de araramboia que ela lhe passava e começando a picá-la.

— Sempre tive minhas desconfianças. — Lily assentiu. — E sendo amiga de quem eu era... — Deu de ombros, sem concluir, mas Sirius entendeu o que ela queria dizer, afinal Snape sempre desconfiara da condição de Remus e, depois do quinto ano, quando ele... bem, quando Sirius fizera uma de suas imprudências, suas suspeitas apenas foram confirmadas.

— Mas isso não parece te incomodar. — Ele prosseguiu, olhando-a de soslaio enquanto a garota terminava de cortar as raízes de valeriana.

— E porque deveria? — Ela retrucou, erguendo os olhos muito verdes para ele. — Como eu poderia culpar ou julgar alguém por algo que foi _imposto_ à essa pessoa? Se ela _não_ escolheu _ser isso_? Eu seria um monstro muito pior do que ela é uma _única noite_ por mês caso colocasse essa característica acima de todo o resto. Não, eu prefiro julgar as pessoas pelo caráter, afinal, se eu começar a odiar alguém pelo fato de ser mestiço ou o que for, quão melhor do que Voldemort eu seria? O mundo já é hipócrita o suficiente sem que eu comece a contribuir.

Mais uma vez, Sirius ficou sem palavras, tanto pelo fato de ela ter utilizado o nome do bruxo das trevas quanto por seu discurso. A garota voltou a atenção para as raízes de valeriana, medindo-as antes de começar a colocá-las dentro do caldeirão.

— Você terminou com a pele de araramboia? — Ela indagou.

Sirius assentiu e, erguendo a tábua onde havia picado a pele, emborcou-a sobre o cadeirão de forma lenta, exatamente como sugeriam as anotações.

— É melhor se você despejar tudo de uma vez. — Lily disse para ele.

— Mas nas instruções-

— Eu _sei_ o que diz nas instruções, Black, mas é melhor se for tudo de uma vez. Assim a valeriana se dissolve junto e não forma o grude embaixo, entende? — Ela resmungou, autoritária, e Sirius fez o que ela disse.

Como se para comprovar as palavras da garota, a poção imediatamente começou a borbulhar. O sulco das raízes de valeriana se misturaram com a pele de araramboia, formando uma mistura borbulhante quase cristalina.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, sem deixar de se surpreender, Sirius encarou-a.

— Agora eu entendi porque o Slughorn gosta tanto de você, Evans. — Disse e então sorriu, irônico. — Engraçado que a monitora-chefe _certinha_ não siga as regras quando o assunto envolve poções.

Lily rolou os olhos para ele, mas não pôde evitar um sorrisinho de escapar de seus lábios.

Um pouco mais à frente, James tinha os olhos estreitos, observando o casal na última classe à direita com desconfiança.

— Que diabo Sirius está fazendo? — Resmungou, irritado, jogando suas raízes para dentro do caldeirão com força.

Remus, que parecia tão curioso quanto ele, embora muito mais controlado, respondeu:

— Talvez ele ache que a Evans possa saber alguma coisa sobre o comportamento dos comensais.

— E por que ela diria algo a ele caso soubesse? — James retrucou, mais rude do que seria necessário. — E _por que_ eles estão sorrindo?

Virando-se para ver ao que James se referia, Remus deparou-se com uma das cenas mais estranhas que presenciara em toda sua vida – e, levando em consideração o que ele era, aquilo significava _muito estranho mesmo_. Em meio à névoa que as poções produziam, Remus pôde ver, com um pouco de esforço, que Sirius e Lily conversavam e sorriam um para o outro enquanto trabalhavam em conjunto, dividindo tarefas. Remus tentou forçar a audição – que, devido à sua parte _lupina_ , era mais apurada que a das pessoas normais – contudo não ouviu nada daquela direção, exceto um zumbido estranho.

Franzindo o cenho, achou que sabia o que estava produzindo aquele ruído, entretanto preferiu não comentar com James. O que o amigo pensaria se soubesse que havia um feitiço abafador em volta de Sirius e Lily?

Não. Remus conversaria com Sirius mais tarde e tentaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Somente depois disso se posicionaria e decidiria como reagir àquela cena totalmente surreal que o grifinório e a sonserina estavam protagonizando.

— Merlin, eu vou matar o _Padfoot_. — James rosnou quando percebeu que sua poção estava completamente inutilizada por ter cozinhado a fogo muito alto. — _Evanesco_. — Resmungou, limpando o conteúdo e preparando-se para recomeçar.

Enquanto Remus e James trabalhavam, Sirius e Lily já haviam terminado a tarefa do dia e somente observavam a poção com cuidado, tomando notas sobre o comportamento e a aparência enquanto esta borbulhava a fogo lento.

— Eu deveria sentar mais vezes com você, Evans. Minhas notas melhorariam muito. — Sirius comentou com leveza.

— Fala _sério_ , Black. Você não pode melhorar um _O_. — Ela rolou os olhos para a falsa modéstia do garoto. Todos sabiam que ele era um dos melhores alunos da escola, assim como o seu melhor amigo, James Potter.

— Na verdade, eu tenho apenas um Excede Expectativas em Poções. Acho que, se me esforçar um pouquinho, posso conseguir um Ótimo. — E piscou para ela, fazendo-a bufar. Respirando fundo e lançando um olhar rápido para os outros colegas, Sirius agradeceu à névoa fumarenta que se tornava mais espessa a cada minuto, tornando difícil de se enxergar muito longe. Voltou-se para a garota e, baixando a voz, disse: — Certo, me conte o que você ouviu.

Com o tom de voz tão baixo quanto o dele, Evans começou a explicar que, no momento em que adentrara – logo atrás de Alecto e Quirrell – Roockwood havia começado a falar sobre Lucius Malfoy, o namorado de Narcissa Black, sua prima, e que ele colaboraria com o plano deles, guarnecendo-os com alguma coisa que, infelizmente, nenhum deles explicou o que era, exceto que era extremamente perigosa. Seguido disso, Evans dissera que Snape já havia falado com Pettigrew sobre o plano e que tudo estava pronto.

— Foi quando Karkaroff se preocupou a respeito da — ela apenas moveu os lábios para indicar "Lua Cheia" e Sirius assentiu, indicando que havia compreendido — e Avery disse que Lucius estava ciente, mas que Narcissa se recusava a colaborar.

— Eu ouvi isso, só não entendi o que significava. — Sirius murmurou com o cenho franzido.

Lily encarou-o, receio toldando seus olhos.

— Ah, Black... ele estava falando sobre alguém ir até... _o Salgueiro Lutador_ para soltar... — Ela não completou, mas Sirius compreendeu perfeitamente. Seus punhos cerraram sobre a mesa, a totalidade da situação recaindo sobre ele. Com a voz tremida devido à raiva, ele pediu:

— Continue, Evans.

— Eu não sei o que eles pretendem fazer, Black, não exatamente. Quirrell vai usar alguma distração, de modo que ninguém perceba que eles saíram do castelo e... o que quer que planejem para a próxima sexta-feira, eles querem cobrir seus rastros usando o Remus.

— Eu vou _matá-los!_ — A voz de Sirius saiu um pouco mais alta do que deveria, o que fez com que Lily erguesse os olhos, temerosa, para a sala. Ficou aliviada ao perceber que ninguém pareceu notar e que o feitiço continuava funcionando.

— Shiu, Black. — Lily resmungou para ele, encarando-o de forma severa. — Eu também estou furiosa. Sei que não se compara, afinal o Remus é _seu_ melhor amigo, mas ficar com toda essa raiva só vai levar à imprudência. E não podemos ser imprudentes.

— Não _podemos?_ Você está planejando intervir também, Evans? — Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, indagativo.

— Você acha que contei tudo isso por quê, Black? Eu preciso de ajuda. — Lily retrucou, séria.

Eles se encararam pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo até que, por fim, Sirius assentiu.

— Temos um acordo.

— Okay. — Lily suspirou, aliviada. Pensar que não teria de fazer tudo sozinha lhe deixava um pouco menos ansiosa. — Só... não conte para o _Potter_. — Adicionou rapidamente, não querendo perder a coragem.

Sirius fitou-a sem compreender.

— Ele vai querer ajudar, Evans. Ele _precisa_ ajudar. Não posso esconder algo assim dele. Remus é nossa responsabilidade, é nosso _irmão_. Simplesmente _não posso_.

Lily, que ficara surpresa com a intensidade repentina do garoto, suspirou.

— Certo... — Murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. — Apenas não conte sobre minha escapada noturna, tudo bem? Nem sobre a capa-

— Eu já disse que não iria contar, _ruiva_. — Sirius disse, fazendo-a corar ainda mais com o apelido. Sorrindo para a reação dela, acrescentou: — Não se preocupe, vou dizer que você sabe tudo isso porque vive em um antro de cobras e, infortunadamente, também é uma delas. Não tão venenosa, é claro, mas ainda assim uma delas.

— Fico tocada com a sua sensibilidade, Black. — Lily resmungou.

— Sou praticamente um cavalheiro.

— É _claro que é_.

— Vamos lá, Evans, não seja tão carrancuda. — Ele piscou, galante. — Você sabe que _gosta de mim_.

Soltando uma risadinha debochada, Lily retrucou:

— Oh, mas é claro. E quem não gosta?

— _Exatamente_ , Evans. Você aprende rápido. Boa menina.

— Argh! Você é impossível! — Lily reclamou, o semblante levemente irritado, contudo ela não estava brava. Não realmente, pois, por mais que se recusasse a admitir em voz alta, Sirius Black tinha razão: ela estava começando a gostar dele.

* * *

— Você deveria ir para a Ala Hospitalar. — Roockwood resmungou, observando o amigo de vestes amassadas e manchadas de sangue que estava sentado em uma das camas do dormitório masculino. — Parece que apanhou para o salgueiro lutador.

— Que vergonha, Mulciber! Levar a pior para a _Evans_! — Bellatrix falou o nome da monitora-chefe com desprezo, como se ela não fosse digna de ser pronunciada. — Francamente, eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso.

— Ela me pegou desprevenido, Bella. — Mulciber retrucou, mas seus punhos estavam cerrados e sua face estava avermelhada de constrangimento e raiva.

— Pensei que ninguém mais utilizasse aquelas passagens! Como ela poderia saber sobre elas? — Avery indagou, tão furioso quanto Mulciber ao descobrir que Evans sabia sobre as masmorras subterrâneas.

Snape, que estava apoiado contra o dossel da própria cama, remexeu-se, inquieto, mas ninguém pareceu notar. Ele lembrava perfeitamente bem daquele dia, anos atrás, quando havia seguido James Potter para dentro de uma parede falsa perto da sala comunal da Sonserina, a qual, descobrira um pouco mais tarde em uma excursão desafortunada com Lily, levava para as masmorras subterrâneas onde trasgos e outras criaturas malignas viviam.

— Não fique tão irritado, Avery, vocês não são os únicos que sabem sobre as passagens secretas do castelo. — Pettigrew, que havia recebido a honra de ser convidado para a sala comunal da Sonserina, rolou os olhos para os garotos. — Potter, Black e Lupin conhecem esse castelo tão bem ou melhor do que vocês. — E Snape irritou-se ao perceber um pequeno brilho de orgulho que foi oculto rapidamente nos olhos do garoto.

— É, Mulciber, você foi imprudente, cara. No que estava pensando? — Foi Karkaroff quem indagou, soturno.

— Eu estava pensando, Igor, que a Fawcett sabe sobre o que fizemos com a MacDonald. Queria apenas eliminar o perigo iminente. — Mulciber praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

— E passou pela sua cabeça utilizar o feitiço da memória nela? Ou você pretendia coagi-la e chantageá-la de formas menos honradas, Mulciber? — Bellatrix retrucou, encarando-o com seus olhos escuros e cheios de tédio. — Eu entendo você querer se divertir, mas deveria ter sido um pouco menos estúpido!

— Evans pode ter ido direto ao Dumbledore! Se Fawcett contou para ela-

— Ela _não contou_. — Mulciber interrompeu a fala de Rosier. — Fawcett não deixaria ela contar. Eu fiz questão de avisar a ela o que aconteceria com a amiguinha sangue-ruim caso ela deixasse isso escapar.

— Mas você conhece a Evans, imbecil! Aquela garota é certinha demais, _justa demais_. Adora defender os fracos e oprimidos! Céus, Mulciber, olha a merda em que você nos meteu! — Bellatrix se exaltou. — Eu deveria torturá-lo por colocar em risco os planos do Lorde!

— Ora, sua- — Mulciber começou a vasculhar os bolsos em busca de sua varinha, xingando alto quando lembrou-se de que Evans a havia quebrado. Avery, que sabia que o amigo não teria chances contra Bellatrix, voltou-se para Snape.

— Você precisa falar com a Evans, Snape. Precisa convencê-la a não falar nada. Se ela abrir a boca, se isso sair do controle, seremos obrigados a utilizá-la na sexta-feira. — O tom de Avery era final, indicando que ele não toleraria qualquer resposta além do sim.

Bellatrix parecia deliciada diante da ideia de armar para Evans. Snape tinha os olhos sobre ela, a garota que tanto detestava e que conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra Lily caso tivesse chance, quando concordou.

— Eu vou falar com ela.

— Você _vai_ convencê-la.

— Sim, eu vou. — Snape disse, soando muito mais convincente do que se sentia. A verdade era que nunca havia sido capaz de convencer Lily de qualquer coisa: o término da amizade era uma prova daquilo. Entretanto, daquela vez, a garota estava correndo riscos altos demais. Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de _não_ a convencer.

Não daquela vez.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Tem tanto leitor acompanhando, tantas visualizações... sei que a volta as aulas torna difícil de comentar e aparecer por aqui, mas, se puderem, por favor, me contem o que estão achando, sim?

Me motivo muito quando tenho feedback, sem falar que estou amando poder respondê-los e interagir mais com vocês

Será um prazer imenso vê-los por aqui e saber suas opiniões e teorias!

Twitter: wolfistar | Curious Cat: prongsnitch

Beijinhos e até breve

PS: estava assistindo bem na hora, portanto: AFEOH GANHOU O OSCAR! Sei lá, só queria compartilhar minha felicidade

* * *

 **Obrigada à botine, blu, misty e chewbacca pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Saibam que sãos os comentários lindos de vocês que me motivam a continuar! *-***


	9. VIII - Antecipação

**SLYTHERIN**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Sangue puro. Arrogante. Imponente. Orgulhosa. Fria. Lily Evans era uma sonserina e James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

[FANFIC REESCRITA - JILY]

* * *

 **Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Romance.  
 **Avisos:** contém cenas fortes, incluindo violência, tortura, cenas de sexo e nudez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** [ESTA FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA]

Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

Ship: James/Lily [Jily]

* * *

 **Notas:** VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O PRAZER QUE É ESTAR DE VOLTA!

NÃO, ISSO NÃO É TREINAMENTO!

REPITO, ISSO NÃO É TREINAMENTO!

HÁ MESMO UM CAPÍTULO NOVO AQUI, EU REALMENTE POSTEI DEPOIS DE QUASE UM ANO E MEIO, ISSO NÃO É UMA ILUSÃO DE ÓTICA!

Eu sei deveria estar envergonhada de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo, mas, honestamente, tanta coisa aconteceu nesse tempo que fiquei longe das att's de sly, tanta coisa mudou na minha vida, tantas foram as vezes que escrevia um capítulo quase inteiro e o apagava por não estar satisfeita com o que tinha produzido que, agora mesmo, estar aqui, conta como uma vitória.

Eu poderia fazer um texto quilométrico com mais de cem desculpas diferentes e verdadeiras com motivos muito plausíveis de porquê eu demorei tanto tempo para atualizar uma fanfic que, teoricamente, está "escrita", entretanto, eu não vou fazer isso porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo estou feliz com algo que escrevi para SLY, pois, antes de mais nada, sempre fui crente de que meus leitores merecem o meu melhor, então eu espero, de coração, que os guerreiros que continuam firmes e fortes me acompanhando, também gostem deste capítulo que, assim como o título diz, é uma antecipação aos acontecimentos catastróficos que em breve estão por vir, rsrs

Queria dedicar este capítulo, junto com todo o meu amor e gratidão, às pessoas lindas que comentam e estão sempre me apoiando e incentivando!

AMO VOCÊS, POCS! VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSAS! OBRIGADA

Espero que gostem, amores!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 ** _Antecipação_** _(ou sobre imprevistos e impulsividade)_

* * *

 **[SEGUNDA-FEIRA – 19 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

— Que diabos está acontecendo, Padfoot? — Remus indagou assim que Sirius adentrou o dormitório.

— Quê? — Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de desfazer o nó da gravata e se atirar sobre a própria cama, afundando nos travesseiros de forma despreocupada. — Do que está falando?

— Do que _eu_ estou falando? Oh, sim, deixe eu refrescar sua memória: você e a Evans na aula de Poções? — Remus estreitou os olhos para o amigo, esperando por sua resposta que veio em forma de suspiro entediado. — _Padfoot!_ O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? Você está ficando _louco?_ Porque se está pretendendo conquistar a Evans ou-

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Moony, que _merda_? Que merda, cara? — Sirius ergueu-se em seus cotovelos, fixando os olhos cinzentos sobre o amigo, o cenho franzido em uma expressão de desgosto. — Você sabe que eu _nunca_ tentaria nada com a garota dos sonhos de um dos meus melhores amigos. — Ele disse aquilo em um tom mais baixo, olhando para os lados como se estivesse com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir.

Ao ouvi-lo, Remus sentiu a tensão dos ombros diminuir em alívio.

— James ainda está na detenção com a McGonagall, não se preocupe, ele não está aqui para ouvir que todos sabem sobre o interesse dele pela Evans. — Ele disse, percebendo Sirius acalmar. — De qualquer forma, fico feliz em saber que não está tentando nada com ela-

— Por favor, Moony, ela não é o meu tipo, obrigado. — Sirius fingiu um estremecimento, recebendo um rolar de olhos do amigo em resposta.

— Eu pensei que o seu tipo fosse qualquer um que respirasse.

— Oh, Remie, você sabe que _isso_ não é verdade. _Você_ é o único para mim. — O moreno piscou exageradamente para Remus, erguendo as mãos para o próprio peito.

— Eu _sempre_ desconfiei que vocês estivessem juntos mesmo. — Frank, que acabara de sair do banho e se deparara com a declaração de Sirius, sorriu para os dois, divertido.

— Oh, foda-se! — Remus bufou para ele, lançando um travesseiro em sua direção antes de voltar-se para Sirius. — E você _ainda_ não explicou o que diabos estava fazendo sentando com a Evans, Sirius.

— O quê? — Frank parou em meio caminho de se abaixar para recuperar o travesseiro e ergueu os olhos para os dois parecendo atordoado. — Sirius e a Evans? _Sério?_

— Não foi _nada_. — Sirius resmungou, lançando um olhar cortante para os dois. — Eu tinha assuntos pendentes com ela sobre minha detenção e acabamos dando a _sorte_ de sermos colocados como par para o trabalho de poções. — Deu de ombros. — E, bem, ela não é _tão_ ruim.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, Sirius recebeu um olhar incrédulo tanto de Remus quanto de Frank que rapidamente voltaram-se um para o outro como se não pudessem acreditar.

— Você _ouviu_ isso, Frank? — Remus perguntou de forma dramática.

— Eu acho que sim, Remus. — Frank assentiu, tão dramático quanto o outro. — Seria este o primeiro sinal do fim do mundo se aproximando?

— Oh, eu não tenho dúvidas. — Remus assentiu solenemente.

— Vão à merda. — Sirius rolou os olhos e voltou a se atirar contra os travesseiros, deixando-se descansar. — Parem de ser dramáticos.

— Desculpe-me, Padfoot, mas não é drama se estou surpreso porque você _sentou_ e _conversou normalmente_ com a Evans durante _dois_ períodos inteiros de Poções e, logo em seguida, sentou-se _junto a ela_ para o almoço.

— Ele _o quê?_ — Frank estava boquiaberto.

— Estou tão chocado quanto você. — Remus disse, meneando a cabeça em confirmação.

— Mas como assim _sentou_ para almoçar com a Evans? — Frank indagou. — Quero dizer, eles são de casas diferentes, então-

— Aparentemente Marlene e Dorcas também viraram amigas da Lily, então praticamente arrastaram a garota para a mesa da Grifinória e _Sirius_ decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se sentasse junto a elas também. — Remus respondeu, observando atentamente as reações de Sirius que eram _amenas demais_ para o seu gosto.

— E quanto ao James? O que ele acha disso tudo? — Frank caminhou até o próprio malão, caçando suas vestes antes de começar a se secar.

— James não estava no almoço, mas do que viu na aula de poções... bem, ele parece estar enlouquecendo. — Remus disse, percebendo Sirius perder toda sua postura descontraída. — O que você vai dizer para ele, Sirius?

— A verdade. — Sirius disse, embora não parecesse muito convencido.

— A verdade que é...?

— Nada que te interesse, Moony. Será que você poderia encerrar o interrogatório? Eu estou realmente cansado e gostaria de dormir. — Sirius interrompeu o amigo, fechando os olhos firmemente num claro ponto final de conversa.

— Certo. — Remus suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada de Sirius naquele momento, embora aquele assunto estivesse longe de ser encerrado.

Frank parecia concordar com ele, pois, ao sentar-se na própria cama para abotoar as botas, continuou:

— Vocês sabem, eu nunca tive uma opinião formada sobre a Evans, mas hoje ela superou qualquer expectativa que eu possuía.

— Do que está falando? — Remus perguntou, voltando-se para o garoto. Sirius continuava de olhos fechados, embora ouvisse atentamente. — Aliás, onde você esteve? Não te vi em nenhuma aula.

Frank soltou um longo suspiro, cerrando os punhos ao lembrar do porquê de ter se ausentado o dia inteiro dos assuntos escolares.

— Alice foi atacada pelo Mulciber, mas Evans conseguiu encontrá-los e a salvou. — A voz de Frank tremia de raiva ao pensar no que faria no momento em que aquele sonserino aparecesse em sua frente.

— O quê? — Foi Sirius quem perguntou, voltando a abrir os olhos e erguer-se dos travesseiros. — Do que está falando?

— Sim, do quê? — Remus indagou e franziu o cenho. — Na verdade, agora que parei para pensar, nem Mulciber ou os _amigos_ dele estavam em qualquer aula hoje.

Sirius estreitou os olhos ao dar-se conta de que também não vira qualquer um deles. A imagem de Peter adentrando a sala de Poções para chamar Snape pipocou em sua mente, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais amedrontado sobre o que eles poderiam estar tramando ou se possuía alguma conexão com o sumiço de Frank das aulas.

— Eu não posso contar o que aconteceu exatamente, porque isso é um segredo da Alice, porém- — Frank estremeceu, fechando os olhos com firmeza enquanto tentava não estourar nada magicamente por conta da irritação. — Evans o encontrou fazendo algo _realmente_ ruim e... bem, ela deu uma surra nele. Imagino que foi por isso que os amigos dele também não estavam nas aulas e-

— Evans fez o quê? — Sirius o interrompeu, a voz surpreendente alta ressoando pelo aposento.

— Alice... ela me contou que a Evans a ajudou. — Frank mastigou os lábios como se estivesse pensando em suas próximas palavras e então sorriu levemente, satisfação exalando de sua expressão. — Evans deu uma surra no Mulciber. _E_ quebrou sua varinha.

Silêncio recaiu sobre os três: Frank, satisfeito pelo pouco de vingança que Evans havia proporcionado (embora não o suficiente), Remus, confuso e sem compreender como tudo aquilo acontecera e Sirius, olhos estreitos enquanto milhares de suposições vagavam em sua mente diante dos novos acontecimentos.

— Elas contaram para o Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu? — Remus quebrou o silêncio por fim, o cenho franzido em confusão.

— Não, ainda não. — Frank negou.

— _Ainda?_ — Sirius repetiu, rapidamente voltando-se para Remus, encarando-o com a preocupação toldada em sua expressão, embora não soubesse o que fazer diante do ocorrido.

— Ainda. — Frank assentiu, sério.

Assim, o silêncio voltou a recair sobre os três, sóbrio e pesado, estendendo-se por muito tempo; tempo o suficiente para que Remus decidisse se erguer e ir para o banho, para que Frank terminasse de se vestir e saudasse Diggory que adentrara o dormitório pouco tempo depois. E tempo suficiente para Sirius voltasse a deitar e fechasse a cortina em volta de sua cama, lançando feitiços protetivos para que ninguém o incomodasse enquanto tentava contabilizar todas as coisas que haviam acontecido em um único dia.

Era bastante óbvio que Evans sabia muito mais do que deixara transparecer durante sua conversa, assim como era muito óbvio que ela estava bem mais envolvida em toda a trama contra os comensais do que ele teria imaginado. Sirius soube imediatamente que precisava conversar com a garota o mais cedo possível no dia seguinte.

E ele também precisava falar com James.

O que apenas pensar causava muito nervosismo em Sirius, afinal ele sabia que não estava fazendo nada errado, mas não queria que James acabasse imaginando coisas, principalmente _coisas_ que envolvessem a garota que ele gostava.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Sirius fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nas próprias respirações, acalmando-as até que, por fim, o sono venceu e ele dormiu.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, James adentrou o dormitório, exausto e completamente irritado.

Era tarde e ele estava com fome, mas cansado demais para se deslocar até a cozinha e conseguir algo para comer.

Retirando a gravata, James deixou seu olhar vagar por seus colegas adormecidos até parar sobre a única cama com as cortinas fechadas (e provavelmente protegidas) pertencente a Sirius.

Sentindo um nó esquisito se formar na garganta, James tentou não pensar no que aquele comportamento significava. Ele estava exausto demais para se preocupar com o que o seu melhor amigo poderia estar fazendo com aquela _maldita_ sonserina.

Ou, bem, ele esperava que estivesse exausto o suficiente para adormecer sem que sua mente vagasse por lugares não muito saudáveis.

No dia seguinte ele se incomodaria com a nova virada nos acontecimentos, mas, por enquanto, James apenas tentaria dormir e descansar o suficiente depois de passar uma tarde inteira limpando banheiros sem magia.

* * *

 **[TERÇA-FEIRA – 20 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

 _"Lily, como você está? A monitoria e os estudos estão indo bem? Espero que sim! Estou mandando esta carta, pois fui informado recentemente sobre uma partida que será jogada no estádio de Hogsmeade no dia 1º de outubro: um embate entre Holyhead Harpies e Puddlemere United, nossos times! O jogo seria inicialmente no estádio de Londres, mas houve um episódio envolvendo vasos sanitários enfeitiçados e outras coisas esquisitas e eles decidiram transferir para Hogsmeade (o estádio não é utilizado há algumas décadas, mas está em ótimas condições)! O que você acha de ir assistir comigo? Conversei com Dumbledore e ele disse que estaria tudo bem caso você quisesse ir, pois está pensando em adiantar o dia de visita em Hogsmeade para que todos que quiserem possam assistir. Eu já consegui os ingressos e acho que seria ótimo para relembrar os velhos tempos, sim? E quem sabe possamos conversar sobre outras coisas também._

 _Responda assim que possível, querida!_

 _Com carinho, J. Evans"_

* * *

Lily releu o pergaminho pelo menos dez vezes nos dez minutos que se passaram desde que o recebera e, ainda assim, não fazia sentido.

Jonathan Evans _nunca_ mandava cartas. Era praticamente uma regra. Desde o momento em que Lily pôs os pés dentro de Hogwarts, ela poderia contar em uma única mão a quantidade de pergaminhos escritos por seu pai que recebeu ao longo dos anos.

Seu relacionamento não era ruim, claro que não, mas também não era o que poderia ser chamado de exemplar em termos de pai e filha. Jonathan sempre foi muito mais amigável que Helena, amoroso até, mas, ainda assim, havia muito tempo desde que ele e Lily tiveram qualquer tipo de interação que não fossem pequenas conversas fúteis em torno da mesa de jantar na casa dos Evans durante as férias escolares.

A verdade era que fazia _muito tempo_ desde que Lily sentira o que era ter um _pai_.

Por conta disso, ela não sabia exatamente como reagir ao pergaminho que recebera naquela manhã, o mesmo que se encontrava em sua mão, que tinha suas palavras gravadas em seu cérebro tantas haviam sido as vezes que lera.

O quê, por Merlin, tudo aquilo deveria significar?

Assistir a uma partida com seu pai? _Sério?_ Há alguns anos talvez aquele fosse um convite que ela poderia compreender e aceitar sem pestanejar, mas, agora? Depois de tanto tempo? Bem, era extremamente estranho. Para não falar desconcertante.

Lily definitivamente não sabia o que pensar.

— Hey, Lily, você vem? — A voz de Anne a arrancou de seus devaneios.

— Sim, sim, já estou indo. — Lily murmurou em resposta, dobrando o pergaminho e guardando-o no bolso interno das vestes, ainda incerta sobre como se sentir a respeito de tudo aquilo.

Incerta sobre o que deveria fazer.

Não que toda aquela incerteza fosse novidade para ela, é claro, afinal de contas aquele era o sentimento que parecia ocupar pelo menos oitenta por cento de seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas.

E ela odiava perceber que estava começando a se acostumar com tal sensação.

* * *

Exceto pelo momento em que fora escolhida pelo chapéu seletor e sentira como se sua vida houvesse acabado, Lily nunca, _jamais_ , odiara ser sonserina.

Pelo menos... não até _aquele_ momento.

Era realmente desconcertante perceber que, por mais que amasse sua casa e que tivesse vivido coisas incríveis fazendo parte dela, Lily não se sentia mais segura estando ali, na Sala Comunal que por anos fora seu refúgio.

Ao descer as escadas do dormitório junto de Anne e Elisa, deparou-se com Elphias no mesmo momento em que adentravam a sala comunal, mas, assim que Lily ergueu os olhos para observar a movimentação de seus colegas de casa, sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao perceber o olhar de Mulciber fixado sobre ela.

Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira junto de Bellatrix, Avery e Roockwood – todos muito perdidos em suas conversas, provavelmente obscuras, para prestarem atenção no olhar de Mulciber sobre ela. Enquanto se encaravam, Lily percebeu que o garoto tinha olheiras profundas e pálpebras roxas, sua pele era extremamente pálida e sua boca era uma linha fina de desgosto enquanto a observava como se fosse algo que precisava eliminar.

O que provavelmente era _exatamente_ o que ele estava planejando.

Ao pensar naquilo, Lily sentiu-se estremecer e odiou-se por isso.

Ela não queria demonstrar fraqueza, principalmente em frente a alguém tão desprezível quanto _aquele idiota_ , portanto, grudando em sua face sua melhor expressão fria, Lily estreitou os olhos para o garoto por alguns instantes, arqueando uma sobrancelha como se em desafio.

Por fim, Mulciber desviou o olhar – não sem antes cerrar os punhos em clara ameaça – e ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo de alívio.

— Você está bem? — Foi Elphias quem perguntou e, ao voltar-se para o garoto, percebeu que ele deveria ter acompanhado a troca estranha de olhares entre ela e Mulciber.

Sem saber se sua voz sairia firme o suficiente, Lily apenas assentiu, tentando transmitir a confiança que não sentia através de sua expressão. Pelo modo como Elphias franziu o cenho, ela não foi muito convincente.

Bem, aparentemente ela teria de melhorar em sua atuação. O que definitivamente não aconteceria naquele momento, pois, agora, ela sentia como se fosse explodir se continuasse mais alguns minutos dentro daquela sala que se tornara claustrofóbica demais para que conseguisse respirar corretamente.

— Hm... — Ela começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de Anne e Elisa que estavam conversando a respeito de qualquer coisa sobre a qual Lily não prestara atenção. — Eu, huh, preciso ir na sala de monitoria, então eu vou indo na frente, ok?

— Você não quer que a acompanhemos? — Elisa indagou, a expressão cheia de confusão como se não entendesse o porquê de Lily querer caminhar sozinha pelos corredores tão cedo da manhã.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu... bem, hm, eu realmente preciso falar com- — ela hesitou, sem saber exatamente sobre quem poderia falar que não soasse como uma mentira. A verdade era que, fora de seu pequeno círculo de amigos sonserinos, Lily não falava com mais ninguém naquela escola.

Pelo menos, não até os últimos dias, é claro. Mas não era como se fosse citar quaisquer um dos grifinórios aleatoriamente em uma conversa tão cedo da manhã. Principalmente porque nem mesmo ela fazia ideia do que diabos estava acontecendo.

— Com...? — Elphias tinha os olhos estreitos para ela, esperando pela continuação da frase que nunca veio.

Lily sentiu algo desconfortável se instalar em seu estômago ao perceber que teria de mentir.

— Hm, minha irmã? — Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta e ela repreendeu-se por estar sendo tão malditamente transparente nos últimos dias.

Céus, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que ela não podia _fingir_ estar bem como sempre fizera nos últimos anos? Era como se uma barreira houvesse sido destruída dentro dela no momento em que abraçara James Potter após a briga com Snape e, desde então, nada parecia estar em seu devido lugar.

Ela era uma bagunça e, por Merlin, Lily sempre odiara coisas bagunçadas.

Não era nenhuma novidade que estivesse se odiando naquele momento.

— Oh. — Foi toda reação que ela recebeu de Anne, acompanhada de um aceno de Elisa e um olhar compreensivo de Elphias, que parecia ter adotado o comportamento esquisito de Lily como algo relacionado à sua irmã.

Era quase engraçado, na verdade, pensar que, apenas alguns dias atrás, toda essa reação poderia, sim, estar relacionada à Petunia, mas, naquele momento, o fato de sua irmã estar na mesma escola que ela era uma das últimas coisas em sua mente.

Talvez ela devesse agradecer à James Potter por confundir sua mente. Agradecer à Snape por querer se aliar a Voldemort e decidir usar Remus, somente uma das melhores pessoas que Lily conhecia, como provação à sua devoção às Artes da Trevas. Agradecer à Sirius Black por fazê-la querer se envolver em planos mirabolantes. Agradecer à Mulciber por ser um monstro e aterrorizá-la até o cerne de seus ossos.

Agradecer ao seu pai por mandar cartas estranhas como se fosse uma ocorrência comum e não algo que não acontecia há anos.

Merlin, quando sua vida se tornara tão malditamente complicada? Ela não tinha certeza se queria descobrir a reposta.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde. — Ela disse por fim, acenando para os três e dando as costas sem esperar por uma resposta. Lily apressou-se para a saída sem dignar uma segunda olhada em direção onde Mulciber estava junto de seus amigos estúpidos, mesmo que pudesse sentir seus olhos pesarem sobre seus movimentos.

O frio dos corredores de pedra das masmorras que atingiu o rosto de Lily assim que ela saiu da sala comunal era quase uma benção. Ela poderia chorar de alívio se não tivesse medo que alguém a visse.

E, bem, ela já tivera sua cota de sessões de choro em frente à estranhos preenchida pelo que deveriam ser sete vidas. Ela não faria disso uma coisa recorrente (não mais, pelo menos).

Tomando duas longas e profundas respirações, Lily recomeçou a caminhar, o eco de seus passos reverberando em seus ouvidos como um relógio: tap, tap, tap. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, sentindo-se tão desesperada para sair de perto da própria sala comunal, que sequer percebeu onde estava e que havia alguém vindo em sua direção até que quase colidiu com a pessoa.

— Me desculpe, eu- — Ela começou a falar, mas então percebeu de quem se tratava e então se interrompeu, soltando um longo suspiro de desgosto. — Petunia.

— Não pense que estou feliz em vê-la, _irmã_. — Petunia rolou os olhos, debochada. — Mas foi bom te encontrar, porque existem algumas coisas que gostaria de saber...

— Coisas? — Lily indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava recuperar sua compostura. Ela simplesmente odiava estar tão instável nos últimos dias e odiava ainda mais não ser capaz de esconder isso tão bem quanto todo o resto. — O que você queria saber?

— Hum... — Petunia olhou para os lados do corredor (que Lily tardiamente percebeu se tratar do que levava para o Salão Principal) e se aproximou um pouco mais. — O que exatamente houve com Alice Fawcett? — Ela perguntou, o tom de voz baixo, porém urgente. Seus olhos azuis vagaram pelo rosto de Lily e sua expressão era tão parecida com a de Helena, sua mãe, quando estava tentando descobrir algum segredo que Lily precisou piscar algumas vezes antes de finalmente reagir.

— Com a Alice? Por que você acha que eu saberia? — Lily moldou o tom de modo que parecesse despreocupado, rezando para que os anos de distância entre ambas fossem o suficiente para fazer a tensão em seus ombros e de sua voz passassem despercebidos pelos olhos e ouvidos investigadores da irmã.

— Há comentários de que você a ajudou... no que quer que tenha acontecido. Eu estava com ela quando o Mulciber a chamou. Ele parecia _muito_ interessado em tirar ela de perto da gente. E, eu não sei, a atitude foi muito suspeita. — Petunia passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos loiros, suas unhas roídas eram o único indicativo de que ela não era tão perfeita quanto parecia. Por alguns instantes, Lily contemplou o que poderia ter causado aquele ataque de nervos à irmã, mas então decidiu que não era da sua conta e preferiu ignorar, focando no que ela havia acabado de dizer.

— Ele disse alguma coisa quando a chamou? O que ele fez? — Indagou, o pulso acelerando ao relembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior e do fato de que acabara de fugir do _malfeitor_ em questão.

— Não. Ele apenas disse que queria falar com ela. Estávamos eu e Izoraiah Antunes da Corvinal, você a conhece? — Lily assentiu. — Sim, bem, ele parecia odiar estar falando com ela. E comigo. Ele apenas nos dispensou. Izoraiah não me deixou responder quando ele disse que deveríamos deixar Alice e então praticamente me arrastou para o Salão Principal. Eu não sei o que ele queria com a Fawcett, mas pela expressão de horror no rosto dela eu imagino que não deveria ser nada bom. — Petunia concluiu, seus olhos azuis brilhando levemente com algo parecido com temor, mas que logo desapareceu.

— E você não tentou impedi-lo? — Lily perguntou, sentindo-se irritada ao pensar que a irmã poderia ter evitado um momento traumatizante para Alice se houvesse se posicionado.

— Bem, eu não o conhecia, sim? E Izoraiah, que é amiga de Alice, parecia achar tudo bem deixá-los à sós. Estou aqui há poucos dias, Lily, não era como se eu fosse me meter em encrenca por conta de algo que não entendo. — Petunia deu de ombros, embora parecesse qualquer coisa _menos_ desinteressada. Seus olhos azuis voltaram a fixarem-se sobre os de Lily. — Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? O que ele poderia querer? Ela ainda está na Ala Hospitalar e há rumores sobre-

— Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts? — Lily completou a frase, sentindo-se levemente satisfeita ao perceber a irmã se encolher diante da possibilidade. Era bom notar que, por mais que Petunia fosse supostamente perfeita, ela ainda era capaz de _sentir_ medo. De perceber que sua bolha não era assim tão intocável.

— Sim... ouvi algumas pessoas comentando sobre isso... e sobre coisas que aconteceram nos anos anteriores-

— Bem, _Tuney_ , isso não é apenas um _rumor_. Há, sim, Comensais na escola. Mas ninguém sabe com certeza quem são ou o que eles fazem. — Lily passou uma mão pelos cabelos, afastando uma mecha rebelde para longe do rosto. — Olha, o que aconteceu entre o Mulciber e a Alice... isso não é um segredo meu para contar. Apenas- apenas tome cuidado, sim? — Ela encarou a irmã, firmeza em sua expressão. Por mais que odiasse as coisas que Petunia fizera para ela, por mais que há muito tempo não a considerasse uma amiga, ela ainda não lhe desejava nenhum mal. A possibilidade de que algum dos Comensais tentasse algo contra Petunia, por mais remota que fosse, a deixava mais aterrorizada do que gostaria de admitir.

— Mas se há Comensais... por quê Dumbledore não faz nada? Que tipo de escola é essa em que esse tipo de coisa acontece, mas ninguém toma uma atitude? — Os olhos de Petunia estavam arregalados em descrença.

Lily soltou um riso sem humor diante da ingenuidade da irmã.

— Dumbledore é um grande bruxo, sim. Mas Voldemort também é. — Petunia encolheu-se diante do nome. Lily prosseguiu: — E, embora ele seja vil, embora ele tenha princípios totalmente errados, ele ainda _é_ muito poderoso. Voldemort sabe como manter seus segredos bem guardados, assim como sabe em quem confiar e com o _quê_ confiar. Não é tão fácil de descobrir os planos dele. Se fosse, já teriam feito isso há algum tempo, certo? — Lily meneou a cabeça e então suspirou. — Olha, eu vou ir tomar café, tudo bem? Era só isso que você queria saber?

Petunia ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, seu olhar vagando pelo rosto de Lily, brilhando com algo que ela não soube nomear. Por fim, ela apenas assentiu, afastando-se para que Lily passasse por ela pelo corredor.

Sem saber se deveria dizer alguma coisa, Lily apenas acenou, voltando a caminhar a passos rápidos em direção ao Salão Principal.

O único problema era que não estava com fome. E, depois de sua conversa com Petunia, o sentimento de urgência pareceu crescer em seu interior, ramificando-se por sua corrente sanguínea como fogo de rastilho.

Ela precisava falar com Alice. _Precisava_ saber o que ela decidira, se pretendia contar para Dumbledore ou não. Ela não podia ficar quieta e esperar até que as coisas piorassem. Não depois do que descobrira na noite anterior. Não quando ela sabia que Remus estava na mira daqueles idiotas.

Cruzando em frente e à porta do Salão Principal sem olhar para dentro, Lily acelerou os passos rapidamente em direção às escadas, subindo-as de dois em dois até chegar ao segundo andar e praticamente correr até a Ala Hospitalar.

Somente desacelerou quando chegou em frente à entrada, respirando profundamente antes de esticar a mão para abrir a porta e soltando um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que não havia ninguém lá, exceto Alice, que voltara-se para a entrada com o cenho franzido ao ouvi-la adentrar.

Lentamente, um sorriso pequeno espalhou-se pelo rosto da corvinal enquanto observava Lily se aproximar.

— Hey, Lily. — Ela cumprimentou com simpatia.

— Hey, Alice. — Lily retribuiu o cumprimento, caminhando até estar em frente à garota, notando que seu rosto, embora ainda parecesse cansado, estava muito mais corado e de aparência mais saudável que no dia anterior. — Como você passou?

— Surpreendentemente bem. — Alice respondeu sem nem mesmo piscar, sinceridade transparecendo em seu tom. — Frank esteve aqui ontem. _E hoje_. Na verdade, ele saiu daqui pouco antes de você chegar.

— Ah, sim, eu o encontrei ontem. Achei que ele gostaria de saber que você havia se machucado... — Lily disse, sentindo-se levemente inquieta ao lembrar de quando encontrara o grifinório no dia anterior e do fato de que Frank parecia desconfiar de Mulciber. — Huh, ele... hm, ele te falou algo sobre-

— Mulciber? — Alice interrompeu seu balbuciar, erguendo as mãos para amarrar os cabelos escuros e cacheados em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. — Sim, ele disse que desconfiava dele há algum tempo, mas que nunca me perguntou porque estava esperando que eu me sentisse confortável para falar... — Ela mordeu os lábios, olhos escuros brilhando levemente com lágrimas que ela não derramou. Sem pensar, Lily esticou a mão para a garota, enroscando seus dedos junto aos de Alice e apertando-os levemente para oferecer conforto. Fungando, Alice sorriu. — Ele foi incrível, sabe. Eu tinha muito medo da reação dele, mas percebi que era estupidez da minha parte. Frank... ele disse que não era minha culpa.

— E não é, Alice. — Lily respondeu, apertando ainda mais a mão da outra. — Você não pediu por nada disso. Tampouco a Mary. O que aconteceu foi decorrência do comportamento doentio dessas pessoas estúpidas. A culpa é deles e apenas _deles_.

— Eu sei. — A voz de Alice soou levemente rouca, indicando a emoção que ela tentava amenizar sem sucesso. — É só que... bem, eu me sentia suja? Como- eu _sabia_ que não era minha culpa, que eu não tinha pedido por nada daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não fiz nada para impedi-los e tive de aguentar as consequências porque-

— Você estava com medo, Alice! E, honestamente, é _normal_ se sentir assustada. Isso não te faz fraca ou _culpada_. — Lily disse e tentou não pensar em quão irônico era o fato de que ela sempre se odiara por sentir medo porque, uma vez, há muito tempo, sua mãe disse que era uma fraqueza. Ela daria tudo para que alguém houvesse dito à Lily de oito anos o que ela acabara de dizer para Alice. — Seria estúpido se você não tivesse medo depois do que você viu!

— Mas agora eu não estou mais com medo. — Alice disse, a voz com uma firmeza que Lily não ouvira antes. Ela ergueu os olhos para analisar melhor a expressão da corvinal, percebendo determinação estampada em suas feições. — Quero dizer, _óbvio_ que estou assustada, mas- eu não vou deixar isso tomar conta de mim, Lily. Eu passei a noite inteira pensando e cheguei à conclusão de que não posso viver com esse segredo me corroendo. Eu não quero ser a pessoa que sabe que pode fazer mais e não faz.

Lily sentiu o coração acelerar diante de suas palavras. Lançando um olhar rápido para o cômodo, percebendo que a porta da sala da Madame Pomfrey estava fechada, assim como a entrada para a Ala Hospitalar, inclinou-se para Alice, encarando-a fixamente e murmurando:

— Você vai contar para Dumbledore? — Indagou.

Alice mordeu os lábios, mas assentiu.

— Sim. Eu vou. — E então foi a vez de Alice apertar a mão de Lily. — E vou precisar de sua ajuda, Lily. Sei que não somos amigas, mas você- você me _salvou_ de Mulciber. Eu- eu nunca vou ter palavras o suficiente para te agradecer pelo que fez, mas-

— Você não precisa, Alice. Está tudo bem. Você está à salvo. É isso que importa. — Lily sorriu de forma reconfortante para a garota, percebendo que era o primeiro sorriso sincero que dava desde que havia acordado.

Alice sorriu de volta, uma lágrima finalmente escapando de seus olhos e descendo por seu rosto.

— Não, mas você não está entendendo. — A garota ergueu a mão que não estava na de Lily para limpar a lágrima do rosto antes de prosseguir. — Foi aterrorizante estar lá. Eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer e eu tentei, Lily, juro- mas não consegui ser forte o suficiente para resistir. Quando ele- quando ele estava me- — Ela balançou a cabeça, mais lágrimas descendo por seu rosto em um fluxo contínuo. — Eu não pensei que fosse ser salva. Estávamos em uma sala escura e longe de todos, ninguém sabia onde eu estava, ninguém poderia chegar lá a tempo. Eu estava tão desesperançada que eu- eu só queria que acabasse logo-

— Oh, Alice. — Lily esticou-se para a garota, puxando-a de modo que ambas estavam se abraçando. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas de Alice molharem sua camisa, entretanto não conseguia se importar, pois, naquele momento, lágrimas também escorriam pelo próprio seu rosto.

E ela jurara que não choraria mais, _por favor_ , a quem ela pensara que enganaria?

Elas continuaram assim por um longo tempo, uma segurando a outra enquanto suas respirações se tornavam menos e menos ofegantes até que, por fim, se afastaram, encarando-se com um novo tipo de entendimento entre elas. Com um tipo de ligação que ninguém que não houvesse passado pelo que elas haviam passado juntas compreenderia.

Lily percebeu com surpresa que, ao entrar naquela sala escura e úmida das masmorras, não apenas impedira que algo muito ruim acontecesse, mas, também, conquistara uma nova amiga.

* * *

 **[QUARTA-FEIRA – 21 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

Sirius sabia que estava evitando James. James também sabia que Sirius o estava evitando e, na verdade, estava _evitando-o_ em resposta, o que era _bastante_ ridículo da parte de dois caras maiores de idade que deveriam ser muito mais maduros do que estavam demonstrando ser.

O problema era que Remus, que normalmente funcionava como um apaziguador entre eles, já havia sido levado para a Casa dos Gritos, pois se sentia muito fraco e dolorido para continuar a comparecer nas aulas. Sendo assim, Sirius e James estavam agindo como duas crianças envergonhadas que não sabiam como reagir quando estavam perto um do outro porque ambos eram orgulhosos demais para dar o braço a torcer e iniciarem uma conversação que esclareceria todas as dúvidas e sanaria esse distanciamento que apenas crescia entre eles.

Nos últimos dois dias, suas interações tinham sido, basicamente, "bom dia" e "boa noite", junto com um ou outro comentário murmurado e sem emoção toda vez que precisavam _realmente_ interagir nas aulas em que compartilhavam uma classe – que eram praticamente todas.

Sirius odiava aquilo. E odiava ainda mais que _ele_ era o único que começara toda aquela situação, mas agora não sabia como diabos agir para consertar tudo.

Ou, bem, ele _sabia_ como consertar, entretanto, ele precisava falar com Evans antes de decidir o que contaria para James e _como_ contaria para James e, por ironia do destino, Sirius não havia conseguido falar com a garota desde o almoço na segunda-feira, tendo _sequer_ a avistado por mais de dois segundos antes de ela desaparecer misteriosamente para fazer o que quer que sua vida atarefada de monitora-chefe lhe obrigasse.

Ele odiava não ser capaz de falar com James sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e odiava _ainda mais_ o tanto que toda aquela situação o estava impedindo de conseguir dormir à noite.

Sirius Black sempre fora composto. Ele era sarcástico. Ele era arrogante. Ele era irritante e, sim, também era agitado e maroto. Mas, principalmente, Sirius Black era o retrato da frieza e impessoalidade.

Sirius Black _não_ era nervoso.

Só que, naquele momento, quando sua pele parecia prestes a cair de tanto comichão que ele sentia para fazer _alguma coisa_ , _qualquer coisa_ para arrumar a situação com seu melhor amigo, ele estava quase saindo fora de si por conta da ansiedade que parecia povoar cada célula em seu corpo.

Ele estava nervoso e, por Merlin, _odiava_ tal sentimento.

Portanto não foi exatamente uma surpresa que, ao ser encontrado num corredor qualquer do terceiro andar por uma Lily Evans com o cenho franzido e um olhar perscrutador pairando em seus olhos verdes, Sirius tenha se assustado ao ser arrancado de seus pensamentos totalmente enlouquecedores ao ser tocado levemente no ombro pela sonserina.

— Ei, Black, _calma!_ — Evans disse, suas sobrancelhas erguendo-se ao ser surpreendida com a reação exagerada do garoto. — Você está bem? Parece nervoso.

— Eu não estou nervoso, Evans. — Sirius bufou para ela, respirando fundo algumas vezes para tentar acalmar as batidas erráticas de seu coração.

— Certo... — Ela murmurou, olhos estreitos com diversão, claramente não acreditando nele. —O que você está fazendo sozinho aqui? Devo me preocupar ou me preparar para alguma detenção?

— Haha, _muito_ engraçada, Evans. Eu estava apenas caminhando e, pelo que eu me lembre, isso _não é_ impedido pelas regras da escola, então pode ir guardando esse seu distintivo de monitora-chefe, pois não estou fazendo absolutamente nada de errado. — Sirius bufou, retomando seu comportamento sarcástico habitual enquanto voltava-se para encará-la. — Ei, _você_ está bem? — Ele perguntou ao perceber as bolsas escuras abaixo dos olhos de Lily e a forma como seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, ressaltando as poucas sardas em suas bochechas e nariz.

— Huh, sim. — Ela murmurou, embaraçada com a mudança no foco de atenção. — Na verdade, eu queria falar com você.

— Sim, bem, isso é ótimo, porque eu também quero falar com você. _Há_ _dias_. Fico _feliz_ que você tenha encontrado espaço na sua agenda super atarefada de monitora para mim. — Ele disse sarcasticamente, divertindo-se com o rolar de olhos que recebeu em resposta.

— Sim, Black, eu deixei um horário vago na minha agenda apenas para você. Não me decepcione. — Lily resmungou, também sarcástica, e então voltou a caminhar em direção ao final do corredor, olhando para ele por cima do ombro. — Você vem?

— Sim, senhora, _diretora_ Evans. — Sirius resmungou em resposta, apressando-se para acompanhá-la.

Sem surpresa, ela os encaminhou até a sala dos monitores, resmungando a mesma senha – _"amargor" –_ e segurando a porta para que ele entrasse.

Sem quaisquer cerimonias, Sirius atirou-se em uma das poltronas enquanto a observava fazer a volta na escrivaninha e sentar-se à sua frente.

— Eu preciso contar para o James. — Foram as primeiras palavras que escaparam da boca de Sirius quando Lily o encarou.

As sobrancelhas ruivas da garota se arquearam, surpresa emanando de seus olhos enquanto franzia o cenho.

— Eu pensei que você já teria contado para ele até agora? — Ela disse, soando muito mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

— Bem, não. — Sirius sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no assento, odiando aquela demonstração tão óbvia de constrangimento. Ele _detestava_ sentir-se tão transparente. Era uma sorte que estivessem apenas eles dois ali e que Evans parecesse não estar fazendo qualquer julgamento sobre ele. — Eu, huh, _não sabia_ exatamente o que dizer? Principalmente porque você disse que não queria que ele soubesse-

— Mas você disse que ele precisava saber porque ele era seu melhor amigo, Black! — Lily franziu ainda mais o cenho, sua expressão totalmente confusa. — Óbvio que preferiria que ele não soubesse, mas, logicamente, ter mais uma pessoa a par da situação seria ótimo, principalmente se é alguém que também é amigo de Remus. Você não precisa esconder as informações dele por minha causa, Black, ainda mais se você for ficar tão ansioso por conta disso. — Ela sorriu para ele com conhecimento, embora fosse livre de julgamento. Sirius pensou que era estranhamente doce, mas então afastou tais pensamentos porque eram simplesmente ridículos. — Embora, preciso confessar que fiquei realmente tocada pela sua lealdade, Black.

Rolando os olhos numa tentativa de fingir que não estava corando ainda mais, Sirius bufou.

— Certo. Então eu posso contar tudo para ele? _Exceto_ a parte da capa, obviamente.

— Sim, bem, eu agradeceria se isso fosse ignorado completamente. — Lily deu de ombros, fazendo-o sorrir marotamente.

— Bem, bem, então tudo bem. — Ele concordou e então inclinou-se para a frente, a lembrança da conversa com Frank pairando em sua mente. — Hey... huh, Frank comentou uma coisa-

À menção de Frank, Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, a expressão tomada de confusão enquanto o encarava.

— O quê?

— Bem, ele disse que você duelou com o Mulciber e salvou a Alice. — Sirius disse, percebendo o tom avermelhado subir pelo pescoço da sonserina, tomando conta de seu rosto e orelhas. Era um desenvolvimento bastante divertido, na verdade.

— Ah, sim. — Lily murmurou, fingindo desinteresse, olhando para qualquer parte da sala, exceto o garoto à sua frente. — Eu acabei por encontrá-los quando ele- bem, huh, acho- acho que foi apenas sorte.

— Sorte... — Sirius murmurou, sorrindo de forma marota para o desconforto da garota. — Foi uma sorte você quebrar a varinha dele, então?

Com isso, Lily rolou os olhos para ele enquanto um sorrisinho divertido aparecia em seus lábios.

— Ah, não, isso foi para o meu deleite. — Ela disse, malícia em suas palavras.

— Oh, eu pagaria muitos galeões para ter visto a cara dele quando você fez isso. — Sirius disse, deliciando-se com a imagem mental que sua imaginação estava gerando, onde Antony Mulciber era completamente dizimado por uma Lily Evans muito revoltada. Oh, Merlin, era simplesmente _incrível_. Ele estava prestes a pedir mais detalhes das expressões faciais de Mulciber ao ter sua varinha quebrada quando outra coisa vagou por seus pensamentos, fazendo com que sua diversão fosse subitamente apagada. — Mas, hum... Evans, isso não é ruim para você? — Ele franziu o cenho, uma pequena parcela de preocupação povoando sua mente. — Quero dizer, você _vive_ com eles. _Literalmente_. Você dorme e acorda junto deles. Você não está com medo da possibilidade de acordar e dar de cara com você-sabe-quem fungando em seu pescoço?

Como se vários graus houvessem caído na sala, Evans empertigou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o próprio peito e Sirius sentiu um leve tremor ao notar a expressão escura que pairou sobre o rosto da garota.

— Eu realmente _nunca_ fui uma pessoa muito impulsiva. Honestamente, sempre foi bem o contrário. Mas, agora que eu fui lá e fiz isso, suponho que não tenha nada que eu possa fazer além de esperar as consequências. — Lily deu de ombros, soltando um longo suspiro antes de erguer os olhos verdes para encará-lo. — Eu não acho que eles vão fazer nada contra mim. Pelo menos, não _ainda_. Sei que eles ainda pensam que são capazes de me convencer a ir para o lado deles e- _não_ , Black, não precisa me olhar assim, eu realmente não me interesso em me tornar uma seguidora descerebrada de Voldemort. — A forma como ela disse o nome, tão impessoal e sem preocupações, assustou mais Sirius do que se ela houvesse demonstrado temor. Ele percebeu, com uma clareza surpreendente, que Lily Evans era muito mais destemida do que ela deixava transparecer. Uma camada de respeito foi adicionada a sua coleção bastante nova de conceitos a respeito da sonserina. — Mas...

— _Mas...?_ — Sirius indagou quando a garota não concluiu a frase.

Lily mordeu os lábios e meneou a cabeça, como se estivesse ponderando o que deveria falar a seguir.

— Bem. Como você sabe, Mulciber- _atacou_ a Alice. — Os olhos verdes da garota se fixaram sobre os de Sirius, penetrantes e firmes. — E ele fez isso porque ela _viu_ que ele foi uma das pessoas que atacaram a Mary no ano passado.

Um ofego surpreso escapou da boca de Sirius, raiva tingindo seus pensamentos.

— Ele _o quê?_

— Sim. — Lily assentiu e então inclinou-se para ele, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele. — Mas isso fica entre a gente, Black. Ela não tinha contado para ninguém até agora porque eles ameaçaram ela e a Mary.

— Tudo bem, eu não vou contar para ninguém. — Sirius disse, embora seus punhos estivessem cerrados e seu corpo praticamente berrasse diante da necessidade de correr até encontrar cada um daqueles humanos sujos e soca-los até à morte.

— Certo. — Lily assentiu e então suspirou. — Eu tive uma conversa com a Alice e ela acabou decidindo contar para Dumbledore sobre isso e, também, sobre o último ataque de Mulciber. Nós iremos contar para ele amanhã, que é quando ele retorna do Congresso Internacional de Ministérios da Magia, mas, até lá, nós precisamos ficar quietas. E, é claro, precisamos ficar de olho neles, porque eu não duvido que eles tentem atacá-la para silenciá-la novamente.

— Oh, eu estou totalmente dentro disso. — Sirius assentiu, feliz com a possibilidade de tramar contra aqueles imbecis e, quem sabe, pegá-los tentando fazer algo errado só para ter uma justificativa para ataca-los.

— Se tudo der certo e Dumbledore acreditar na gente, o que ele vai, porque temos provas nas nossas lembranças, é bastante provável que não precisemos nos preocupar com Remus na sexta. — Lily disse, esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

Sirius sentiu o peito aliviar levemente diante da possibilidade, feliz em perceber que, talvez, tudo acabasse bem e que, talvez, Remus não precisasse sofrer qualquer consequência por conta de uma atividade egoísta e suja de pessoas que não valiam nem um terço da pessoa que ele era.

Assim que terminaram de conversar e organizar tudo – quando Sirius contaria para James (ainda naquele dia), onde eles se encontrariam na sexta-feira caso Dumbledore não agisse ou não conseguisse identificar os comensais (na orla da floresta, próxima à casa do Hagrid), como eles se comunicariam (via correio coruja até encontrarem algo melhor) e qual o curso de ação caso precisassem intervir nos planos diabólicos dos comensais (eles decidiriam no momento porque, aparentemente, ambos eram mais parecidos do que gostariam de admitir e preferiam reagir de acordo com o que a situação exigisse) – Sirius começou a se encaminhar para a saída, tendo sido dispensado pela sonserina após ela afirmar que precisava concluir algumas tarefas de monitoria, mas parou assim que chegou na porta, voltando-se para encará-la com um sorriso divertido estampado em seus lábios.

— Ei, Evans. — Ele chamou, fazendo com que ela afastasse o olhar de seus papéis para encará-lo devidamente.

— Sim?

— Você é bastante corajosa e, aparentemente, tem muito mais sangue grifinório em você do que gostaria de admitir. — Ele disse, piscando para ela.

— Coragem não é uma qualidade estritamente grifinória, Black. — Evans respondeu prontamente. — Se fosse assim, então quem não fosse da Corvinal não seria inteligente, quem não fosse da Lufa-Lufa não seria leal e quem não fosse da Sonserina não seria ambicioso e, cá entre nós, você tem todas essas qualidades e, ainda assim, está na Grifinória. — A garota inclinou a cabeça, encarando-o com um olhar perscrutador. — O que define a qual casa pertencemos é o que se destaca em nossa personalidade, mas isso não exclui todo o resto, certo?

Ele não podia negar que fazia sentido.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Evans? — Sirius disse, após recuperar-se do choque diante do discurso apaixonado da garota. — Você é _muito_ diferente do que eu pensava que era.

— Bem, eu digo o mesmo sobre você.

— Espero que isso seja no bom sentido. — Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Ainda estou pensando sobre isso, Black. — Lily respondeu, embora fosse claramente uma brincadeira.

— Certo, Evans, vou te deixar para a triste e chata tarefa de ser monitora-chefe. — Sirius disse, por fim, finalmente voltando-se para a saída. — Eu sei que você preferiria mil vezes a minha companhia, mas, infelizmente, sou um bruxo ocupado.

— Tente não conseguir uma detenção para a sexta-feira, Black! — Ele a ouviu gritar assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo em diversão, embora o sentimento de leveza não durasse muito.

Respirando profundamente e preparando-se para o que certamente seria uma conversa bastante difícil, Sirius fez seu caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, rezando para que James estivesse lá e, assim, eles finalmente pudessem conversar antes do treino de quadribol que aconteceria dali a algumas horas.

* * *

Então, talvez, James não tivesse sido muito compreensivo.

Ok, Sirius estava diminuindo _muito_ a verdade: James estava sendo o _oposto_ de compreensivo.

Ele estava sendo ridículo e infantil.

Faziam duas horas desde que eles tiveram "A Conversa", onde Sirius explicara o que estava acontecendo, os planos dos comensais a respeito de Remus e o porquê de estar interagindo tanto com Evans e fora recebido por várias grosserias de James, desde "você deveria ter contado antes" até "honestamente, não sei se posso confiar em você agora que está andando com _ela_ ".

Sirius sabia, racionalmente falando, que James estava reagindo daquela forma apenas porque estava com ciúmes.

Ele sabia, racionalmente falando, que James não estava furioso com ele, mas sim com a situação e com o fato de que haviam pessoas tramando contra Remus e que, infelizmente, Sirius era o único por perto em quem ele poderia descontar a raiva.

Ele também sabia, _racionalmente falando_ , que logo seu melhor amigo esfriaria a cabeça e pediria desculpas.

O problema era que Sirius _não era_ uma pessoa racional. Por Merlin, se havia uma coisa que ele definitivamente _NÃO ERA_ , essa coisa era _racional_.

Então o fato de que, agora, eles estivessem no treino de quadribol e que James lançasse a goles fortemente em sua direção com desculpas esfarrapadas de que _talvez os óculos_ estivessem ficando fracos e que ele estava _perdendo o foco visual_ por causa disso, estava irritando-o profundamente, chegando ao ponto de que ele estava cogitando a possibilidade de sacar a varinha e lançar um estupefaça em James apenas para ele desmaiar e parar de agir como um imbecil por alguns instantes.

Sirius estava movendo-se para fazer isso, na verdade, quando Emmeline finalmente bradou em irritação, fazendo com que todos parassem o que estavam fazendo e voltassem-se para encará-la.

— CHEGA! ESTOU FARTA DISSO! — A garota disse, os punhos cerrados em fúria enquanto olhava para James. — Eu não sei qual é o inferno do seu problema, Potter, mas eu estou pedindo- _não_ , eu estou _mandando_ você tirar a cabeça da sua bunda e começar a resolvê-lo, porque, honestamente, ficar mandando a goles na direção do Black, que é um _batedor_ , caso você tenha esquecido, não é exatamente uma jogada de gênio, _querido_. Então, se você pretende chegar _perto_ de ganhar aquela fodida taça, seria bom se você começasse a agir como um cara maduro de dezessete anos e deixar os seus problemas fora desse maldito campo. — E, ofegante, ela lançou mais um olhar cortante em direção ao capitão antes de virar-se na vassoura e voar em direção ao solo, claramente encerrando o treino.

— Huh- — James começou a falar, suas bochechas coradas não apenas por conta do voo, mas também pelo constrangimento de ter sido repreendido por uma de suas jogadoras. — Certo. Hum- — Limpou a garganta. — Sim, é, fim do treino, pessoal. Sexta nós continuamos, ok?

Sua fala foi recebida por murmúrios fracos de concordância enquanto os jogadores começavam a se afastar em direção ao solo, todos parecendo muito contentes em sair daquele treino totalmente desastroso.

Sirius não podia negar que estava aliviado de que não precisaria desviar de mais goles novamente e-

BAM.

A goles bateu fortemente contra o lado esquerdo do seu rosto.

— Que diabos-? — Ele começou a falar, mas então as gargalhadas de James preencheram o ar, fazendo com que Sirius voltasse em sua direção, olhos estreitados, enquanto observava seu suposto _melhor amigo_ dobrando-se de rir sobre sua vassoura. — Que diabos, James?

— A sua cara. — James conseguiu dizer por entre as gargalhadas, erguendo os olhos castanhos para encará-lo enquanto lágrimas de diversão escorriam por seu rosto. — Eu não posso-

— Ok, chega, estou farto. — Sirius resmungou, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando-a para James.

Antes que o outro pudesse sequer reagir, ele lançou um _levicorpus_ , fazendo com que James fosse colocado de cabeça para baixo e, assim, obrigado a soltar a vassoura que ficou flutuando sem rumo pelo campo. Em seguida, Sirius murmurou _"accio varinha"_ fazendo com que ela saísse voando do bolso protegido no peito de James e pousasse em sua mão.

Com um sorriso malicioso pairando em seus lábios, sentou-se de lado na própria vassoura, aproximando-se lentamente de onde James estava pendurado em nada além do ar enquanto tentava desesperadamente manter os óculos no rosto.

— Foda-se. — James resmungou, embora não parecesse realmente irritado enquanto observava a aproximação de Sirius com desconfiança.

— Não, foda-se _você_ , Potter. — Sirius disse quando parou bem em sua frente. — Honestamente, eu pensei que você tivesse _amadurecido_!

— Foda-se. — James voltou a repetir, rolando os olhos para dar um efeito maior.

— _Tsc, tsc_. E eu pensando que poderíamos resolver nossas diferenças com conversa, mas, aparentemente, estava _completamente_ enganado. — Sirius meneou a cabeça de forma dramática, soltando um longo e falso suspiro.

— Você pretende continuar com isso por muito tempo, _Padfoot_? — James murmurou, por fim, estreitando os olhos de forma desafiadora para Sirius.

— Depende.

— De...? — James insistiu.

— Você vai parar de ser idiota quando eu te tirar daí? Ou vai continuar agindo como uma criança birrenta? — Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha em indagação, percebendo o rubor retornar para as bochechas de James, embora ele claramente tentasse não ser tão transparente.

— Me desculpe, ok? — O garoto disse, por fim, o tom cansado de sua voz deixava bastante claro que ele odiava ter de estar fazendo aquilo. Sirius sorriu com a percepção. — É só que- eu _não sei_ , parece que tanta coisa mudou tão rápido e eu me sinto meio-

— Você se sente meio...?

— Deixado de lado. — As bochechas de James estavam chamejantes agora, brilhando quase da mesma cor da insígnia da grifinória. — É estúpido e eu _sei_ disso, mas eu odeio não saber das coisas, Sirius. E, nos últimos dias, você ficou me evitando todo o tempo e, como se não bastasse, ainda estava andando com a _Evans_. Quero dizer, que diabos eu deveria pensar, _Padfoot?_

— Certo. — Sirius soltou outro suspiro, mas desta vez era verdadeiro. — Eu _sei_ que fui idiota, mas eu pedi desculpas, tudo bem? Não sabia como você reagiria, principalmente porque nunca esteve nos meus planos começar a conversar _normalmente_ com a Evans. Sempre pensei que você fosse ser o primeiro a fazer isso.

— Quê? — James indagou, seus olhos arregalando por trás dos óculos que ele segurava com uma das mãos. — Do que você está falando?

— Vamos lá, James, não se faça de desentendido. — Sirius rolou os olhos para o amigo, bufando quando este apenas deu de ombros. — Certo, tudo bem, você vai evitar esse tópico. _Ótimo_. De qualquer forma, cara, eu não planejei nada disso. E as coisas só foram aumentando e, de repente, eu não sabia como dizer tudo o que eu sabia para você porque eu não sabia como você iria reagir.

— Ainda assim, você deveria ter me contado.

— Eu sei.

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo.

— Certo. — James suspirou, por fim, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, deixando o silêncio recair sobre eles por vários segundos antes de voltar a falar. — Então, você vai me deixar aqui a noite inteira, _Padfoot?_

— Oh. — Sirius disse, rindo ao perceber que ele ainda não havia desencantado James. — Certo. Tome. — E esticou-se para entregar a varinha para James que, rapidamente, convocou a vassoura para perto e desfez o encantamento, montando-a com maestria antes de colocar as duas mãos na cabeça quando a tontura o atingiu.

Sirius foi até ele, firmando-o enquanto direcionava-os em direção ao solo.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, ambos perdidos em pensamentos até depois do banho, quando se preparavam para deixarem o vestiário e James finalmente externou os pensamentos que pairavam em sua mente, seus olhos preocupados fixando-se nos de Sirius com uma determinação férrea bastante característica do grifinório.

— Nós não podemos deixar nada acontecer com o _Moony_ , Sirius. — Ele disse.

— Nós não vamos. — Sirius concordou, sabendo que faria o que precisasse ser feito para impedir que Remus sofresse.

* * *

 **[QUINTA-FEIRA – 22 DE SETEMBRO, 1977]**

* * *

James _não_ estava perseguindo Lily Evans.

Ele _definitivamente_ não estava.

O fato de que ele estivera a observando através do Mapa do Maroto durante toda a manhã, apenas esperando a oportunidade perfeita para encontrá-la e falar com ela sobre os planos para a sexta-feira – e, talvez, _possivelmente_ , tentar entender o que aquele beijo significava para o relacionamento (ou a falta dele) para os dois – não significava que ele era um perseguidor.

Ele estava _apenas_ sendo proativo, utilizando a ferramenta que possuía para que não precisasse vagar pelos corredores à esmo em busca da garota.

James Potter _não era_ um perseguidor.

Mesmo que, naquele momento, ele estivesse mais ou menos escondido no final do corredor por onde sabia que Evans estava prestes a passar, depois de _finalmente_ ter se separado de Marlene e Dorcas e onde, se Merlin permitisse, ele seria capaz de conversar com ela.

Ao ouvir seus passos se aproximando, James rapidamente murmurou "malfeito feito" para o mapa que ainda estava em suas mãos, guardando-o no bolso interno das vestes antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

Antes, porém, que pudesse ajeitar os óculos que estavam tortos em seu rosto e arrumar a expressão em algo mais casual, Lily Evans dobrou o corredor, quase esbarrando sobre ele até que, por fim, estacou completamente a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

James sentiu como se todo ar houvesse sido expelido de seus pulmões, o que era simplesmente uma bosta, principalmente porque ele tinha certeza de que não havia oxigênio o suficiente indo para o seu cérebro para que ele pudesse ser capaz de _pensar_.

— Oh, huh- Potter. — Evans foi a primeira a reagir, dando dois passos para trás a fim de manter uma distância respeitosa entre eles.

James teve dificuldade em decidir se estava grato por aquilo – afinal o distanciamento ajudava a clarear seus pensamentos – ou se a odiava por estar tão longe. Decidindo afastar tais pensamentos, sabendo que eles não o levariam em uma boa direção, James respirou fundo, sorrindo levemente para a garota que corou.

— Hey, Evans. — Ele disse tentando parecer casual, embora sua voz soasse terrivelmente estrangulada.

Merlin, ele era ridículo.

— Hey. — Ela respondeu e então mordeu o lábio inferior, o que _definitivamente_ não passou despercebido para James e, droga, ele precisava de foco!

— Então, hum- o que está fazendo por aqui? — Foram aquelas as palavras que escaparam de sua boca e também foram aquelas palavras o motivo pelo qual ele queria se atirar da primeira ponte que encontrasse. Por Merlin, o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Com o cenho franzido, claramente confusa sobre o comportamento do garoto, Evans encarou-o estranhamente, como se procurasse respostas em seu rosto.

— Estava caminhando? — Ela respondeu mais como uma pergunta, meio como se não soubesse o que deveria responder à um questionamento tão estúpido.

— Uh, legal. — _Legal_ , _oh meu Merlin, James, que diabos? QUE DIABOS? —_ Eu, ah, uh-

— Está tudo bem, Potter? — Evans interrompeu o balbuciar de James, encarando-o com preocupação, o que era simplesmente _ótimo_ , realmente. Haha. — Você está suando-

— Estou ótimo, Evans! — James a interrompeu antes que continuasse com aquela constatação constrangedora. — Eu estava correndo, por isso suei, mas não é importante. É bom que eu tenha te encontrado, na verdade, porque eu queria falar com você sobre algumas coisas.

O tom de vermelho que tomou conta do rosto de Evans quando ela o encarou após suas palavras era anormalmente atrativo, mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo estúpido como, por exemplo, segurar suas bochechas ou, quem sabe, beijá-la, Evans passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo enquanto dava mais um passo para trás.

— Sobre _coisas?_ Que coisas?

— Bem, huh, Sirius me contou sobre o que vocês sabem sobre- — James olhou para os lados, preocupado que alguém pudesse ouvir sobre o que ele estava falando e odiando o fato de que não podia simplesmente puxar o mapa para ter certeza. — _Coisas_. — Ele completou enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva para a garota, rezando para que ela compreendesse que ele estava falando sobre os comensais.

— Oh! Ah, sim, essas _coisas_. Certo! — Evans assentiu, o tom avermelhado diminuindo enquanto ela parecia inegavelmente aliviada que o rumo da conversa não fosse _outro_.

Bem, então talvez não fosse uma boa ideia falar sobre o beijo, então.

James deixaria para um outro dia, quem sabe. Talvez numa próxima vida.

Certo.

Ou, talvez, ele pudesse simplesmente mandar a vergonha para à merda e apenas falar sobre o maldito beijo.

Sim, James estava _totalmente_ pronto para fazer aquilo.

Aproveitando o temperamento impulsivo que tomava conta de seus sentidos, James interrompeu o que quer que a garota estivesse prestes a falar, as palavras praticamente explodindo de sua boca enquanto sentia-se afogar naqueles olhos verdes que pareciam persegui-lo até mesmo em seus sonhos:

— Na verdade, Evans, eu também queria falar sobre o be-

— Lily! — Uma voz, uma _maldita voz_ , interrompeu o vômito verbal de James, fazendo-o querer pegar a varinha e lançar uma maldição imperdoável sobre o ser humano absurdamente repulsivo que acabara de adentrar no corredor roubando a atenção da sonserina de James.

E _é claro_ que era Snape. O _maldito_ Snape.

James não podia negar que se sentiu imensamente satisfeito ao ver a expressão no rosto da ruiva mudar subitamente para uma máscara de frieza. Era renovador não ser o receptor daquela expressão, para variar.

— O que você quer? — As palavras da garota eram cortantes e, se James estava lutando (embora não realmente) contra um sorriso divertido, então ninguém precisava saber.

Parecendo finalmente perceber com quem Lily estava – e deixando bastante claro o quanto _odiava_ aquilo – Snape parou de andar há alguns metros de distância, olhando de Lily para James com a expressão vazia.

— _Desculpe interromper_ , mas eu realmente preciso falar com você, Lily. — O garoto disse, aparentemente decidindo ignorar a existência de James e focar sua atenção apenas na garota.

— Mas eu não preciso falar com você, portanto, como pode ver, Snape, nós não vamos a lugar algum. — Lily disse, o tom ainda mais frio do que antes.

James até teria sentido pena se a pessoa a quem aquele tom estava sendo direcionado não fosse Snape. Mas, como era, ele estava realmente deliciado.

Snape, por outro lado, parecia bastante resignado, embora, para a surpresa de James, ele não deu as costas e foi embora como seria esperado após uma demissão daquelas. Não. O garoto simplesmente deu mais um passo para a frente, fixando seus olhos negros sobre os de Lily quase com urgência.

Sem pensar, James se aproximou de Lily, pronto para fazer o que fosse necessário caso o garoto tentasse fazer alguma coisa... _qualquer coisa_.

— Lily, isso é _sério_. — Snape disse e seu tom era muito mais suave do que antes. — Eu preciso falar com você e precisa ser _agora_.

— Não.

— Lily-

— Snape, você _não ouviu_ o que ela disse? — James finalmente interrompeu a conversação, os punhos cerrados enquanto dava mais um passo até estar do lado de Lily e, se ele não estivesse _muito_ louco (o que ele não podia comprovar), ele podia jurar que Lily se inclinara levemente em sua direção quando sentira sua aproximação. — Ela _não quer_ falar com você.

Snape, que finalmente voltara sua atenção para James, mesmo que parecesse preferir fazer qualquer outra coisa no mundo do que encará-lo, apenas estreitou os olhos para ele antes de retornar para Lily.

— Lily- — O garoto baixou ainda mais o tom de voz, urgência ficando clara em suas palavras. — Isso é sério- é sobre- — Snape lançou mais um olhar rápido em direção à James antes de parecer decidir que não se importava que ele ouvisse e concluir: — é sobre o que aconteceu nas masmorras, sobre o que você _viu_.

James rolou os olhos para o drama do garoto, afinal parecia bastante claro que Snape estava apenas representando para parecer mais importante do que era. Ele estava prestes a retrucar sobre isso quando percebeu que Lily estava rígida ao seu lado.

Ai virar-se para encará-la, notou a palidez em seu rosto e a forma como seus olhos haviam escurecido.

— Evans, o que- — Ele começou a falar, mas a garota simplesmente balançou a cabeça, interrompendo-o.

— Eu- eu preciso ir, Potter. — Ela murmurou fracamente, sem sequer olhar para ele antes de seguir pelo corredor com Snape em seu encalço.

E-

O que diabos?

Honestamente, _que diabos?_

James havia acabado de ser trocado pelo _Snape?_

— Foda-se! — Foi tudo o que ele foi capaz de proferir diante da irritação e o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento nauseante que tomava conta de seu corpo. — Malditos sonserinos!

* * *

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Severus! Eu não estou prestes a me mancomunar com o inimigo apenas porque alguns dos seus amiguinhos acham que podem me atacar. _Se_ eles quiserem mesmo me atacar, não é? Eu não confio mais em você, não acredito em nada do que você diz, então não tenho como saber se é verdade! — A garota disse e, embora suas palavras fossem baixas, ainda eram fortes o suficiente para retumbar em cada partícula de ar ao seu redor. — Eu _vou_ falar com o Dumbledore e todos vocês serão _punidos_. E esse é o meu ponto final! — O som de passos furiosos se afastando foi o suficiente para indicar que a conversa havia sido encerrada.

Isso e, é claro, a expressão totalmente apavorada que tomava conta do rosto de Snape enquanto ele observava a garota se afastar a passos largos, seu peito parecendo estar sendo dilacerado enquanto o completo terror parecia tomar conta de cada célula em seu corpo.

Ele não conseguira.

Oh, Merlin, ele não conseguira.

Snape sempre soubera que Lily era uma força indomável, alguém com ideais inabaláveis, mas ele pensou que, se dissesse para ela que ela estava correndo risco, se dissesse para ela que ela precisava se salvar, ela seria racional, pelo amor de Merlin!

Ele jamais pensou que ela simplesmente daria às costas para seus avisos. Ele jamais pensou que, mesmo implorando, ela iria dar as costas _para ele_.

"Eu não confio mais em você" fora o que ela dissera, tão cheia de certeza que era quase como se uma faca houvesse sido rasgada através de seu coração.

Snape não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar.

Oh, Merlin, o que ele faria?

A única certeza que ele tinha era que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele não poderia dizer nada daquilo para Mulciber. Nenhuma das palavras de Lily, nenhum pedaço de seu plano de contar para Dumbledore poderia chegar aos ouvidos de qualquer um de seus colegas, senão Lily sofreria as consequências e-, bem, por mais que amasse a causa, Snape não seria o único a deixa-la à mercê de algum outro seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

Não.

Ele não contaria.

Ele seria obrigado a mentir e, quem sabe, tentar convencer Alice de que não deveria contar. Apagar sua memória, talvez.

Sim.

Ele sabia que Slughorn ainda tinha _aquela_ poção. O bastante para apagar a memória de Alice. O bastante para que a palavra de Lily não fosse o suficiente diante da falta de lembranças para comprovar o que acontecera com Mary e, consequentemente, com a própria Alice.

Murmurando consigo mesmo, cheio de um novo propósito, Snape começou a caminhar em direção à sala de Slughorn, tecendo em sua mente um plano para conseguir roubar a poção sem ser pego.

—-

Entrementes o sonserino se afastava, o pequeno rato observava com atenção, aguçando suas orelhas até que, por fim, os passos estivessem muito longe para serem ouvidos, indicando que o outro estava distante o suficiente para que o rato pudesse se mover sem que fosse pego.

Colocando velocidade em suas patas enquanto agradecia o fato de ser um roedor e de conseguir se esgueirar pelos corredores com facilidade, o rato direcionou-se em direção às masmorras sem um segundo pensamento, sabendo que precisava ser rápido se quisesse ter algum uso para suas informações.

Tudo o que sabia era que precisava chegar à Mulciber antes de Snape, pois era capaz de perceber que o outro era inteligente demais, sorrateiro demais e que, embora tivesse sido claramente demitido pela Evans, ele era leal demais, apaixonado demais pela garota para que conseguisse ficar contra ela.

O rato lançou uma rápida prece de agradecimento à Merlin pelo fato de que, ao se aproximar da parede de pedra que dava entrar à sala comunal da sonserina, um estudante do terceiro ano estivesse acabando de sair, fazendo com que fosse muito fácil para ele arredondar e cruzar pela pequena fresta antes que a porta fechasse.

Parando atrás de uma poltrona luxuosamente estofada em verde e prata, o rato observou a sala com atenção, não encontrando quaisquer um de seus novos "companheiros" à vista. Sabendo que era tarde demais para que qualquer um deles estivesse em alguma aula, o rato decidiu arriscar e correr para as escadas que o levariam ao dormitório masculino.

Novamente, a porta pela qual precisava adentrar estava entreaberta e, desta forma, ele se esgueirou para dentro, percebendo, para sua alegria, que quase todos estavam reunidos ali.

Sem cerimônias, o rato foi até o meio do quarto, preparando-se para o que ele sabia que seriam olhares de choque e inveja assim que ele se transformasse.

Com uma facilidade praticada, o rato fechou os olhos, deixando a imagem de pernas e braços humanos tomarem forma em sua mente. Cabeça, ombros e peito, coxas e pés, tudo rapidamente crescendo até que, por fim, terminou.

Sacudindo as vestes com indiferença, Peter ergueu os olhos, sorrindo ao perceber que, sim, lá estavam os olhares de inveja e choque que estivera esperando.

— Pettigrew. — Foi Bellatrix quem o cumprimentou e, embora houvesse inveja em sua expressão, seu tom de voz indicava o nojo inerente ao fato de que ele era um intruso.

— Black. — Ele assentiu para ela, finalmente voltando-se para encarar Mulciber que o observava com expectativa. — Eu tenho novidades. — Peter disse, recebendo a atenção total de todos que estavam no cômodo. Sorrindo com satisfação, ele continuou: — Evans não aceitou as condições de Snape. Ela e a Fawcett pretendem falar com o Dumbledore ainda hoje.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Espero que estejam gostando, amores! Beijos e até breve (se merlin permitir, rs)**


End file.
